Si fuéramos aire
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: "Este es el trato, Granger: yo te enseño a tocar el piano y, a cambio, tú me ayudas a escribir esa maldita historia. Con una condición: nadie debe saberlo." / Cover Image de MrsDarfoy / Dedicado a LadyChocolateLover.
1. El cambio

**N/A.** ¡HOLAAA! Sí, ¡ESTOY VIVA! Lo sé, lo sé: desde que acabé " _Y consumir tu cordura"_ he tenido muy olvidado el mundo del Dramione, y hace semanas que no actualizo ni " _Cordura consumida_ " ni " _La misma historia de siempre_ ". Pero, solo para que conste, HABÍA UNA RAZÓN: estaba preparando este fic que, como llevo tiempo anunciado por Facebook, es el Dramione long-shot que os había prometido al terminar YCTC.

 **Aviso importante:** tal vez no lo recordéis, pero cuando empecé YCTC os dije que había tenido dos ideas para Dramiones largos. Una, claro, era YCTC. La otra es esta, y tal y como comenté en su debido momento, este fic va dedicado a **LadyChocolateLover**. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es un amor de niña, porque la quiero con locura, porque se lo merece y porque me está ayudando un montón asegurándose de que no cometa ninguna locura ni cometa un atentado literario contra el mundo de la música. Gracias, Lady.

 **Aviso importante 2:** ¿veis esa imagen tan bonita que acompaña a la historia? Es obra de la fabulosa **MrsDarfoy** , que hace unos collages sencillamente estupendos, y que me regaló ese hace ya bastante tiempo para esta historia.

 **Aviso importante 3:** este Dramione tiene una estructura similar a otros como _Destiny_ , así que para los que leváis siguiéndome un tiempo no será una sorpresa el formato de "cambios en Hogwarts". Esta vez, espero que funcione mejor de lo que me ha funcionado antes (Lady se encargará de que no lo deje tirado, seguro). Este es un fic sobre el **arte** en todas sus facetas. Es una historia sobre música, sobre dibujo, sobre teatro, sobre baile, sobre literatura y, especialmente, sobre Draco y Hermione.

Te doy oficialmente la bienvenida a " _Si fuéramos aire_ ", querido lector. A partir de aquí, solo depende de ti decidir si merece la pena que te quedes por más. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

McGonagall alzó los ojos por encima de sus gafas y clavó una penetrante y aterradoramente seria mirada en Slughorn. Él, sin embargo, no borró la sonrisa bonachona que llevaba un buen rato fija en su rostro, aunque sí trató de buscar apoyo con los ojos entre sus silenciosos compañeros.

—¿Y no crees, Horace, que este es exactamente el tipo de idea que debería discutirse entre todos los profesores antes de ser llevada a la práctica? —preguntó McGonagall. Era un tono peligroso, el mismo que dirigía a los alumnos más traviesos cuando hacían una de las suyas. Cualquier mortal se hubiera echado atrás en ese mismo instante, pero Slughorn se limitó a palmearse suavemente el vientre con nerviosismo.

—Pero, Minerva, piénsalo bien… ¡Es una oportunidad estupenda para los chicos!

—Ciertamente, yo no lo veo nada claro —intervino la profesora Vector con un mohín. McGonagall se volvió hacia ella para escuchar su opinión, pero Flitwick, que se había subido a una pequeña mesa para hacerse notar, carraspeó.

—Pues yo, por extraordinario que resulte, estoy de acuerdo con Horace. Los alumnos han sufrido mucho, Minerva, y tal vez esto les ayude a animarse. Por no hablar, claro, de que facilitará la aparición de nuevas amistades… y amigos es justo lo que van a necesitar este curso.

—Podría ser un auténtico desastre —señaló Babbling, la profesora de Runas Antiguas—. El quidditch ya genera rivalidades suficientes sin necesidad de añadir más problemas…

—¡No habrá problemas de ningún tipo! —insistió Slughorn, que se había desplazado discretamente hacia Flitwick en busca de aliados—. Ya está todo preparado. El Ministro coincidió en facilitarnos todo lo que necesitemos, y está de acuerdo en reestructurar algunos aspectos del sistema educativo para que esto tenga una utilidad más allá de la diversión.

—¿Se puede saber cómo has embaucado a Kingsley? —quiso saber Madame Pomfrey, y Slughorn sonrió soñadoramente.

—Ah, sí… Su sobrino fue alumno mío hace ya muchos años. Un muchacho muy diestro con la elaboración de pociones curativas… Era miembro del Club de las Eminencias, claro, y siempre está dispuesto a hacerme cualquier favor que le pida, así que hablé con él y le sugerí que…

—Sí, sí, otra de tus artimañas —le interrumpió McGonagall, sacudiendo la mano y mirándolo con censura—. Nunca entenderé qué haces con esos pobres chicos para que todos pasen a formar parte de tu red de contactos cuando salen de aquí.

Slughorn sonrió como si Minerva le hubiera dedicado un cumplido, pasando por alto el tono de reproche de la profesora. En ese momento, Hagrid, que estaba en una esquina con sus grandes manos estrujando un pañuelo de tela, dio un paso adelante.

—A mí me gusta la idea, profesora McGonagall. —Cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, Hagrid enrojeció ligeramente, pero su tupida barba lo disimuló por completo—. A los chicos les va a encantar, seguro. Y es verdad que puede ser un auténtico lío, porque tendremos que organizarnos muy bien para que no sea un desastre… Pero creo que ellos se lo merecen. Después de todo lo que han pasado…

—Coincido con Hagrid —sonrió la profesora Sprout, asintiendo con firmeza—. Además, no solo será algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse, sino que relajará las tensiones entre las distintas casas, ampliará los horizontes laborales de los alumnos, les permitirá acercarse más a la cultura muggle y supondrá un cambio de lo más refrescante.

—Y yo me encargaré de todos los detalles —dijo Slughorn, cada vez más feliz al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los docentes le apoyaban—. Ya he hablado con varios instructores, así que solo me queda conseguir el material y organizar las aulas y los horarios. Únicamente necesito tu firma, Minerva.

McGonagall suspiró y se giró hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, quien asistía a la conversación con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro senil.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Albus?

El antiguo director inclinó la cabeza.

—No soy nadie para decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo, Minerva, pero coincido con Horace. Tal vez este sea el cambio que todos nosotros necesitamos.

La profesora volvió a suspirar y bajó la vista hacia los papeles que Slughorn le había traído. Vaciló un instante antes de mirar al resto de profesores.

—¿A favor de hacer esta… locura? —preguntó. Slughorn alzó la mano rápidamente, ampliando tanto su sonrisa que casi parecía que los labios pudieran estirársele hasta las orejas. Flitwick, Hagrid y Sprout fueron los siguientes en levantar la mano, seguidos de un despistado señor Binns y una entusiasta Hooch. Otros profesores les secundaron, permaneciendo inmóviles y escépticos algunos como Trelawney, Babbling o Vector. La mayoría, sin embargo, apoyó la idea de Horace.

Y así, McGonagall, con su tercer suspiro de resignación, y esperando de corazón estar haciendo lo correcto, firmó los documentos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione bajó a la cocina esa mañana, el revuelo que la recibió estuvo a punto de espantarla de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Harry y Ginny hablaban atropelladamente mientras una gran lechuza gris los miraba desde la encimera. A su lado había dos sobres intactos, y Harry y Ginny agitaban otros dos ya abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione. Se hizo el silencio en la cocina y los dos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¡Han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts! —exclamó Ginny, sonriente. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Y por eso tanto jaleo?

—Bueno, ya era hora —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la lechuza para recoger su propio sobre. La alegraba saber que McGonagall había considerado su petición de permitir que los alumnos que lo desearan pudieran regresar para repetir (y en algunos casos para hacer por primera vez) el curso que se había visto interrumpido por la guerra.

Harry se acercó a ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, hay algo nuevo que…

—¿Por qué gritáis tanto? ¡Solo son las ocho, por el amor de Merlín! —protestó Ron, apareciendo en la cocina con el pelo revuelto y la camiseta del pijama mal puesta. Cuando vio la lechuza, sin embargo, su mueca de disgusto desapareció y todo rastro de somnolencia se fue con ella.

En cuanto Ron cogió su propio sobre, la lechuza dio por concluido su trabajo y emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo por la ventana.

—¿Qué decías de algo nuevo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Vamos, lee la carta.

Hermione enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y bajó la vista, rasgando con cuidado el sobre y extrayendo la habitual misiva firmada por la directora, así como la lista de materiales… solo que, en esta ocasión, un tercer papel aterrizó entre sus dedos.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione lo abrió y empezó a leer. Sus ojos se hacían más y más grandes a medida que asimilaba la información, y cuando llegó al final, buscó la mirada de sus amigos.

Ron todavía estaba leyendo su propia carta, mientras que Harry y Ginny la observaban a ella con expectación. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ginny y ella saltaban de alegría juntas.

El curso prometía ser sencillamente fantástico.

* * *

—Caballo a E5.

Uno de los peones blancos se vio pulverizado bajo el poderío de una coz que el caballo negro le propinó al caer en su casilla. Theo sonrió, victorioso, y alzó la vista, pero Draco ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. Estaba hundido en el sillón, mirando por la ventana con aire hastiado.

—Vamos, Draco, esto no tiene gracia si no pones ni un poquito de interés.

—Me aburre el ajedrez.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ahora.

Theo frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para señalar lo inmadura que encontraba semejante afirmación, pero Blaise llegó en ese momento con una radiante sonrisa.

—Por suerte para vosotros, par de cerebritos, he traído algo que tal vez os interese.

Draco se giró para ver los sobres que Blaise les tendía. Tenían el sello de Hogwarts, y los tres llevaban la dirección de Zabini Manor inscrita en la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo creéis que lo harán para saber que estamos pasando la semana en tu casa? —preguntó Theo, estirándose para coger su sobre. Blaise se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de Draco, que resopló antes de abrir el suyo propio.

—¿Eso es lo único que te llama la atención? Lo raro es que nos haya llegado una carta a nosotros.

Theo se detuvo en su lectura para mirar a Draco de reojo.

—No es tan extraño. Leí en El Profeta que Granger había solicitado personalmente que todos los alumnos que lo desearan pudieran regresar. Y por extraño que te pueda parecer, _todos_ nos incluye a nosotros.

—Seguro que a McGonagall le hará muy feliz tenernos de vuelta allí —canturreó Blaise, pero su sonrisilla desapareció de golpe cuando se giró para mirar a sus amigos con repentina preocupación—. Porque vais a ir, ¿verdad?

—Dudo que mi madre me deje muchas más opciones —masculló Draco, dejando caer al suelo la lista de materiales sin demasiado interés—. Se ha empecinado en recuperar la normalidad lo antes posible, como si hubiese algo normal en toda esta mierda o en el hecho de que mi padre se esté pudriendo en Azkaban.

Blaise sonrió ante el tono de Draco y se volvió hacia Theo.

—¿Y tú?

—Claro —respondió él, alzando indolentemente los hombros—. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Te recuerdo que mi padre murió en la guerra. Estoy solo. Así al menos tendré algo con lo que entretenerme, y tal vez pueda presentarme a los EXTASIS y obtener una nota lo suficientemente decente como para conseguir un trabajo que me guste.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —preguntó Blaise horrorizado. Theo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Porque ya eres jodidamente rico, quizás?

—Te lo creas o no, Blaise, hay otros motivos por los que alguien podría querer tener un trabajo. Ya sabes, cosas como sentirte útil y productivo, crecer como persona, conocerte mejor, aprender…

Blaise miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido en un gesto pensativo, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, no me convences. ¿Tú qué piensas, Draco? ¿Draco?

Pero Malfoy no les escuchaba. Había encontrado un tercer papel en el sobre, y aunque había empezado echándole un vistazo con absoluto desinterés, pronto su contenido había captado toda su atención.

Intrigados, Theo y Blaise se apresuraron a mirar la carta que Draco leía con tanta intensidad. Los ojos azules de Nott se agrandaron por la sorpresa, pero fue Blaise el primer en hablar, resumiendo en una sola palabra lo que los tres estaban pensando.

—Joder…

* * *

 **N/A.** Lo sé, me encanta dejaros con la intriga... ¡Pero ya os he ido dejando muchas pistas! ¿Alguna hipótesis de cuál puede ser la idea de Slughorn?

Ah, sí, la eterna pregunta: ¿cuándo volveré a actualizar? Es posible que regrese al sistema de un capítulo semanal como con YCTC. Sin embargo, y dado que ahora estoy de vacaciones con ciertas complicaciones para acceder a Internet, no prometo nada. Puede que actualice en un par de días, o que me retrase dos semanas. Trataré de ser lo más regular posible (entre otras cosas, porque ya tengo tres capítulos más escritos, y porque Lady me da miedo).

No os preocupéis, lo de las dos semanas es broma. Actualizaré antes seguro, aunque me tenga que ir en bici con el portátil en una mochila en busca de WiFi.

Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Contádmelo en los reviews!

Nos vemos pronto. Un abrazo,

Meri

PD/ Sí, seguiré dividiendo los capítulos en tres escenas, y sí, van a ser un poco más cortos. Pero tranquilos: exceptuando este que es el primero, los demás estarán casi siempre en torno a las 4000 palabras.


	2. Reencuentro

**N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! No tenía intención de actualizar hasta mañana para dejar una semana de margen entre el primer y el segundo capítulo, pero estaré de viaje y no podré hacerlo. Tampoco quería esperar al viernes, porque con el increíble recibimiento que he tenido no os merecíais esperar tanto. Así que, sin más demora, os dejo con otro capítulo que, si bien aún no es de los largos e intensos, tiene ya un poco de jugo. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Estimados alumnos y alumnas,_

 _Por iniciativa de vuestro profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, este curso serán introducidas en el programa educativo nuevas actividades complementarias de carácter voluntario. En todas ellas se llevará a cabo un proyecto que se expondrá al colegio entero la última semana de mayo en el Festival de las Artes y Deportes, que tendrá lugar tras la final de la Copa de Quidditch._

 _El Ministerio ha dado su aprobación para que, a partir del presente año, el historial académico de los alumnos pueda ampliarse con la participación en estas actividades. Una correcta evolución en las mismas, así como una valoración positiva por parte de los instructores a su cargo, supondrá para los alumnos la suma de créditos extra a sus currículum, lo que podrá facilitarles el acceso a algunas academias o profesiones una vez finalizados sus estudios en Hogwarts._

 _El plazo de inscripción en las distintas actividades se encontrará abierto durante la primera semana de curso. Les recordamos que, si bien gran parte de las actividades tienen origen muggle, están dirigidas al cuerpo estudiantil al completo, y no se precisará por tanto experiencia previa para tomar parte a no ser que el instructor al mando indique lo contrario._

 _A continuación se listan las actividades ofertadas, así como sus respectivos instructores, para que puedan comenzar a valorar cuáles son de su interés._

 _ **\- CLUB DE BAILE**_

 _ **Instructor:**_ _Léonard Roussel_

 _ **\- CLUB DE COCINA**_

 _ **Instructor:**_ _Marcus Cooper_

 _ **-CLUB DE DIBUJO**_

 _ **Instructor:**_ _Kai Reed_

 _ **-CLUB DE FOTOGRAFÍA**_

 _ **Instructora:**_ _Elizabeth Morton_

 _ **-CLUB DE FÚTBOL**_

 _ **Instructora:**_ _Helena Bottet_

 _ **-CLUB DE JARDINERÍA**_

 _ **Instructora:**_ _Katherine Funke_

 _ **-CLUB DE LITERATURA**_

 _ **Instructora:**_ _Shirley Roth_

 _ **-CLUB DE MÚSICA**_

 _ **Instructor:**_ _William Knox_

 _ **-CLUB DE TEATRO**_

 _ **Instructora:**_ _Mary_ _Austen_

 _Sin más, un cordial saludo,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

* * *

Hermione se frotó el rostro con agua fría y levantó la cabeza, mirándose en el pequeño espejo del baño del tren. Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad. Después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, de silencio, de pérdidas y de funerales, por fin iba a recuperar una vida normal, la vida de cualquier bruja adolescente que regresaba al colegio para finalizar sus estudios.

Y lo mejor de todo era que sus amigos habían ido con ella.

Molly no había querido oír ni una de las protestas que Ron había proferido, así que tanto él como Ginny se habían encontrado haciendo las maletas antes siquiera de haber asimilado que tendrían que volver a Hogwarts. Y Harry, que al principio se había mostrado circunspecto ante la perspectiva de regresar al lugar donde había visto morir a tantos seres queridos, no había tardado en dejarse contagiar por el entusiasmo expansivo de Hermione.

Después de todo, también él sentía que se lo debía a sí mismo.

Y, cuando habían llegado al andén nueve y tres cuartos, Hermione se había encontrado con la grata sorpresa de que tanto Neville como Luna habían tomado la misma decisión que ellos. Su presencia supuso una inyección balsámica para Hermione, que descubrió lo calmante que podía resultar la inocencia dulce y pura de Luna. Neville, por su parte, le inspiró fortaleza para empezar de nuevo, pues era quien había acusado un cambio mayor después de la guerra: el chico torpe y asustadizo había dejado lugar a un muchacho que, si bien conservaba su timidez y nerviosismo habitual, había ganado en autoconfianza y tenacidad.

Neville era, de alguna forma, el símbolo más evidente de cómo la necesidad creaba héroes.

Hermione se echó el pelo hacia atrás, aún pensando en lo increíblemente fantástico que era saber que iba a poder contar con todos sus amigos ese curso, y salió del baño con los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

Pero apenas hubo dado un paso hacia el pasillo en dirección a su compartimento cuando su cuerpo chocó con otro.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y levantó la cabeza para disculparse cuando se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy. La estupefacción que la invadió fue tal que Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y él no dudó en aprovechar su silencio enarcando una ceja con mordacidad.

—¿Has visto un fantasma, Granger? —preguntó con ritmo cadencioso. Ella pestañeó.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

Malfoy alzó la otra ceja y frunció los labios conteniendo una sonrisa burlona. Miró por encima del hombro de Hermione en dirección a la puerta del baño y después dirigió de nuevo sus ojos hacia los de la bruja.

—Deleitarte con mi presencia mientras espero a que te apartes y me dejes pasar. Ya sabes, el baño no es tuyo.

Hermione arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos, saliendo de su estupor ante la malicia del chico.

—Me sorprende que hayas decidido regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Haber sido mortífago no te ofrecía un abanico de salidas laborales lo suficientemente amplio?

Hermione sabía que incidir en la pertenencia de Malfoy a las filas de Lord Voldemort había sido un golpe bajo. Ella misma lo había defendido en los juicios celebrados tras la última batalla, así que no tenía ningún sentido que ahora se lo estuviera echando en cara. Pero su lengua se había movido antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y ahora solo le quedaba esperar el estallido de ira que sin duda llegaría.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la mirada de Malfoy no se ensombreció ni siquiera un poco. En su lugar, el chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Y a mí me sorprende que con todo lo que ha pasado no hayas madurado ni una pizca, Granger. Ni siquiera la guerra te ha bajado los humos y te ha enseñado a guardar un respeto a tus superiores… —Horrorizada por sus palabras, Hermione abrió la boca para hacerle saber por dónde podía meterse su superioridad, pero él sacudió la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa autocomplaciente—. No gastes todo tu ingenio hoy, Granger. El curso es largo y tendrás que dosificar ese sarcasmo tuyo si quieres sobrevivir a mí.

Malfoy la rodeó para alcanzar la puerta del baño, pero antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a entrar, Hermione volvió a hablar sin siquiera girarse hacia él.

—Te asombrará saber que soy toda una experta en supervivencia, Malfoy. —Cuando notó que él se había detenido a su espalda, Hermione sonrió victoriosa—. Y créeme si te digo que, de todos los obstáculos con los que me he topado este año, tú no llegas ni a la categoría de ligera molestia.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y lleno de electricidad. Ella seguía mirando hacia el pasillo sin verlo a él, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca.

—Preveo entonces que será un curso verdaderamente interesante —dijo entonces Malfoy, cuya voz delataba una sonrisa perversa.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe retumbó tras Hermione, ella soltó un largo suspiro y decidió volver a su compartimento.

¿Interesante? Esa no habría sido precisamente la palabra que ella habría elegido. En cualquier caso, el tono de Malfoy no había sonado cruel ni despectivo esa vez, y mientras Hermione caminaba por el pasillo con cuidado de no irse al suelo con el traqueteo del tren, la imagen de la sonrisa delictiva del chico no se le iba de la cabeza. ¿Había sido impresión suya, o Malfoy no había parecido interesado en resultar tan hiriente como de costumbre? Sí, había sido sarcástico y había buscado molestarla, pero en su actitud había habido más diversión que crueldad.

" _Preveo entonces que será un curso verdaderamente interesante_ ", había dicho él, y pensándolo mejor, Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Una parte de ella, de hecho, se había estado preguntando si Malfoy y sus amigos regresarían ese curso, y tal vez hubiera deseado que así fuera. Después de todo, un poco de rivalidad nunca está de más, ¿y qué clase de normalidad podría llegar a alcanzar su vida en Hogwarts si desaparecía la competitividad que Malfoy y ella siempre habían mantenido?

Malfoy era parte de todo eso; de las clases, del colegio, de su relación con la magia. ¿A quién si no iba a insultar cuando el estrés pudiera con ella?

Divertida ante la perspectiva de derrotar a Malfoy en su próxima batalla de intelectos, Hermione entró en el compartimento donde sus amigos charlaban.

—Ya creíamos que habías saltado del tren —bromeó Ron al verla entrar. Hermione le sacó la lengua riéndose y se sentó entre Harry y Neville, que hablaban animadamente con las chicas acerca de los cambios que se avecinaban en Hogwarts.

—… en el club de fútbol. ¡Imaginadlo! Si se me da tan bien como el quidditch y me gusta aunque solo sea la mitad, adiós a mis posibilidades de aprobar este año, porque no haré nada más que entrenar —comentaba Ginny entre risas. Neville hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada de fútbol para mí, me temo. La experiencia me dice que solo conseguiría matar a alguien o matarme yo mismo…

—Pues a mí me gusta la idea —dijo Harry—. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien el fútbol, pero igual con la práctica… ¿Qué, Ron, te animas?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con gesto pensativo, pero su hermana le dio un empujón.

—Claro que se anima.

—Pero si ni siquiera sé cómo se juega —protestó Ron, aunque sin demasiada convicción. Parecía interesado en intentarlo. Ginny sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

—Bah, ya aprenderemos. No puede ser tan difícil…

—Yo no acabo de entender cómo se juega a algo con una sola pelota muerta y encima sin escobas, pero supongo que no pierdo nada por probar —claudicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y los demás? ¿No os apuntáis a nada? —quiso saber Ginny. Neville sonrió.

—¡A jardinería! He estado investigando y es parecido a Herbología, aunque con plantas muggles. Seguro que es divertido.

—A mí me gustaría participar en un montón de clubs —intervino Luna. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ilusión—. Quiero ir a teatro y a música… La música atrae a los pinkjolyes, ¿sabéis? —Hubo un brevísimo instante de silencio tras la mención a una nueva criatura de Luna de la que nadie había oído hablar nunca, pero ella siguió hablando sin darse cuenta—. También me gustaría probar la fotografía. ¿Creéis que será con cámaras muggles?

—Es posible, aunque igual usáis también cámaras mágicas —dijo Hermione. Luna le sonrió.

—¿Y tú, Hermione? —preguntó.

—Seguro que se apunta a todos —dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo con diversión—. Suman créditos extra, y todos sabemos lo mucho que Hermione ama todo lo que infle su historial académico…

El compartimento se llenó de risas, e incluso Hermione sonrió levemente por mucho que tratara de evitarlo dedicándole un fingido " _idiota_ " a Ron.

—Pues para tu información, no, no voy a apuntarme a todos —aclaró—. No pienso acercarme al club de fútbol ni de casualidad. Todos sabéis que soy una nulidad con los deportes…

—Y que lo digas.

—Gracias, Harry —continuó Hermione, mirando a su amigo burlonamente—. Eso descarta también el baile. Además, no soy buena cocinando, no tengo paciencia para la fotografía y la jardinería… Sí que me encantaría apuntarme a literatura. No sé si es para leer o para escribir, pero me da igual, porque las dos posibilidades me encantan. —Hermione ignoró deliberadamente el " _leer y escribir voluntariamente, esta mujer está loca_ " que Ron murmuró intentando provocarla—. También voy a participar en el club de dibujo. De pequeña me encantaba pintar, aunque ahora no sé qué tal lo haré… Oh, y estoy interesada en el de música. Tengo el piano muy olvidado y me encantaría retomarlo, porque cuando era una niña adoraba tocar.

—Y además de todo eso imagino que también tienes intención de sacar un Extraordinario en todos los EXTASIS… Dinos la verdad, te han dado otro giratiempo, ¿a que sí? —bromeó Harry.

—Ya me gustaría…

—¡Eh, mirad! ¡Ya estamos llegando! —exclamó Neville, y todos se pegaron a la ventana para ver cómo la estación de Hogsmade se acercaba cada vez más al otro lado del cristal.

* * *

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Granger ya había desaparecido. Sonrió con suficiencia. No la había visto en el andén, y tenía que reconocer que si sabía que _no la había visto_ se debía a que había mirado atentamente _buscándola_. Resultaba bastante patético, pero no había podido evitarlo.

No se habían vuelto a encontrar desde que ella lo había defendido en los juicios, salvándolos a él y a su madre de ir a prisión y reduciendo considerablemente la condena de su padre. Granger había salido un par de veces en _El Profeta_ , pero eso no había bastado para satisfacer la curiosidad inspiraba en Draco. ¿Por qué les había ayudado? ¿Realmente creía en todo eso de la redención de las almas perdidas? ¿Se había debido acaso a aquella vez que Draco no confesó reconocer a Potter cuando los habían capturado? ¿O tal vez había sido por su madre, que no lo delató ante el Señor Oscuro cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía vivo?

Fuera como fuese, algo era seguro: con Granger en Hogwarts, aburrirse sería poco probable. Siempre tendría la posibilidad de buscarla y hacerle la vida imposible como en los viejos tiempos, o de enzarzarse con ella en una de esas discusiones llenas de ingenio en las que solo Granger podía seguirle el ritmo.

Satisfecho con el panorama que le brindaba el nuevo curso, Malfoy regresó al compartimento que habían elegido sus amigos y él. Dentro le esperaban Theo y Blaise, este último algo alterado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó Draco, entrando y dejándose caer en el lado opuesto del compartimento. No pudo evitar notar que nunca habían viajado tan solos. Trataba de no pensar en la muerte de Crabbe, pues no deseaba descubrir qué era lo que sentía al respecto. Goyle, por su parte, no había dado señales de vida desde los juicios, y respecto a las chicas…

—Resulta que Daphne está en Francia. ¡En Francia! —exclamó Blaise, gesticulando mucho. Theo suspiró y Draco enarcó una ceja, entrelazando los dedos tras su nuca y tumbándose a lo largo.

—Claro que está en Francia. Sus padres decidieron mandarla con Astoria a Beauxbatons. Creen que Hogwarts podría ser peligroso para ellas dado el odio que Slytherin va a recibir de forma indiscriminada de todo el mundo, y además querían un cambio de aires para sus hijas…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo sabías? —Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, alternando la mirada entre Draco y Theo—. ¿Por qué soy el único al que nadie le había dicho nada?

—Pero si lo estuvimos hablando hace un mes, Blaise… —murmuró Theo. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y no te diste cuenta de que no te estaba prestando atención? ¡Porque creo que es obvio que de haberlo hecho hubiera reaccionado de alguna forma en particular! Y por cierto, ¿dónde mierdas está Pansy? No jodáis que ella tampoco viene…

De pronto, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y Pansy en persona apareció con una sonrisa de complacencia arrogante.

—Te noto tenso, Blaise. ¿Asustado por la posibilidad de no verme en nueve meses?

—¡Pansy! —sonrió Blaise, encantado—. Claro que no, no seas idiota. Pero alguien tenía tener que alegrarme la vista. Si las únicas caras que fuera a tener pegadas al culo fuesen las de estos dos, correría a abrazar al calamar gigante.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Theo. Pansy entró en el compartimento y cerró a sus espaldas.

—Hablando con Davis… Es de las pocas chicas de Slytherin que conozco que vuelven a Hogwarts. Llevo todo el viaje en su compartimento… Draco, siéntate en condiciones y déjame sitio.

Malfoy resopló pero obedeció, bajando los pies para que Pansy pudiera colocarse a su lado. La bruja se alisó la falda del uniforme y miró a los chicos con expectación.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Pansy bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Los nuevos clubs muggles! ¿Qué pensáis? ¿No os parecen un auténtico atentado contra nosotros?

—No necesariamente —dijo Theo con calma, alzando un hombro con indiferencia—. A mí no me gusta nada el quidditch, así que me parece una idea genial que introduzcan nuevas actividades para los que no somos aficionados al deporte tengamos algo con lo que entretenernos.

—No me digas más: vas a apuntarte a cocina —se burló Blaise, pero Theo le devolvió una mirada tibia.

—Pues no precisamente, Blaise, pero sí que estoy interesado en dibujo y música. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez participe también en teatro y fotografía.

—¿Y a literatura no? Qué raro viniendo de ti —señaló Pansy. Theo ladeó la cabeza.

—No soy aficionado a la escritura. Y me gusta leer, pero solo cuando quiera, lo que quiera y donde quiera. Así que no, gracias.

—¿Sabes quién sí que se va a apuntar a literatura, Pansy? —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando en dirección a Draco. La bruja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Malfoy bufó.

—Mi madre me ha… obligado, más o menos. Exigió que participara al menos en dos clubs. Cree que necesito ampliar mis círculos de amistades para recuperar mi posición social, y que los créditos extra no me vendrán mal en el futuro para compensar el hecho de que ya he tenido que pasar varias veces por el Wizengamot con solo dieciocho años.

—Ahí tiene razón —comentó Theo—. ¿Y a qué te vas a apuntar?

—A literatura, donde por lo menos existe la posibilidad de que aprenda algo interesante, y a música, dado que no me supondrá ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Iré, les mostraré mi maestría con el piano y dejaré a ese instructor tan asombrado que tendré todos los créditos garantizados.

—Lástima que no haya un club de creídos. Ahí sí que tendrías todos los créditos garantizados —bromeó Pansy, recibiendo una mirada hosca de Draco y risas de los otros dos chicos—. Bueno… si todos vais a participar, supongo que tendré que replanteármelo. No voy a ser la única pringada que se quede fuera. Imagino que el baile o incluso el teatro no podrán ser tan terribles… y son cosas que se me dan bien.

—Venga, pues yo también me apuntaré a baile —declaró Blaise muy serio. Pansy lo miró fijamente y soltó una risotada.

—¿Tú? ¿Pero acaso sabes bailar?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tendrás que apuntarte y venir conmigo para averiguarlo —respondió él, guiñándole un ojo—. Y música también suena bien, aunque no estoy seguro. Me acercaré a ver qué ofrecen.

—No jodas, Blaise, yo no quiero que vengas a música conmigo —protestó Draco, medio en broma medio en serio.

—Mira cuánto me importa…

—¿Y por qué no pruebas el fútbol? —preguntó Theo con sincera curiosidad. Blaise lo miró sorprendido y parpadeó.

—¿Esa mierda no es muggle?

—Sí. ¿Y? Es un deporte. Con un balón —añadió Theo ante la expresión de confusión de su amigo. Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Hombre, a ver, si es un deporte está claro que yo sería el mejor… Pero no sé, tío. Es que… es muggle. A mi madre no le haría demasiada gracia.

—Estamos hablando de ti, Blaise, no de tu madre. ¿A ti no te apetece probar? Tiene pinta de ser divertido.

—¡Pero si tú odias el deporte!

—Ya —respondió Theo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si me gustase, seguro que el fútbol me parecería muy interesante. Tú serías un buen delantero.

—¿Qué crucios es eso y por qué sabes tanto de fútbol? —gruñó Draco. Theo sonrió indolentemente.

—Nos dieron la lista de actividades disponibles para algo, Draco. Digamos que he hecho los deberes y he estado investigando a fondo.

—Qué aburrido tiene que ser vivir tu vida, tío… —murmuró Blaise con expresión apenada. Theo despegó los labios para replicar, pero los volvió a juntar cuando las luces de Hogsmade aparecieron al fondo, más allá de la ventana. Se acercó al cristal y pegó a él su frente, perdido en el resplandor del pequeño pueblo mágico.

Los cuatro chicos dejaron de hablar, ignorando que dos vagones más allá, otro grupo de amigos veían la estación de Hogsmade acercarse con el mismo silencio expectante y respetuoso.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Y hola otra vez! ¿Qué os ha parecido la idea de Slughorn? Yo siempre he pensado que en Hogwarts faltaban más actividades para aquellos que, como dice Theo, no sean muy fans del quidditch (y eso que yo creo que amaría el quidditch). ¿Qué opináis?

Ah, una aclaración: **no hay un octavo curso en Hogwarts**. Sencillamente, todos los alumnos repiten curso, así que se mantiene todo igual que como hubiera sido en el séptimo libro de no haber sido por la guerra, salvo que en primero hay más alumnos (los que repiten y los que llegan nuevos).

Quiero daros un millón de gracias por los 24 Favs y los 45 Follows (¡Merlín, y solo llevamos un capítulo!). Un abrazo especial a las chicas de la mafia dramionera (que sé que muchas andáis por aquí) y a los que venís de YCTC. ¡Y un beso a las once personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario!

 **Doristarazona** (¡gracias por la publicidad, preciosa!) **, LadyChocolateLover, dianetonks, Guest anónimo 1, Rachel Hernandez, selene lizt, Lectora en las Sombras, Malaka black, albagf00, FeltonNat88** y **Parejachyca.** ¡Muchísimas gracias! No sabéis cuánto me alegra tanto ver todos esos nicks conocidos como encontrarme con lectores nuevos.

 **¡Una pregunta!** Si fuerais a Hogwarts este año, ¿a qué clubs os apuntaríais? ¡Contádmelo en los reviews!

Un fuerte abrazo y hasta el miércoles,

Meri

PD/¡Deja review para encontrarte con Draco/Hermione cuando menos te lo esperes!


	3. Fracaso

**N/A. IMPORTANTE.** Todas las obras musicales, pinturas, libros y demás que sean mencionados en este fic existirán de verdad, y procuraré daros siempre datos suficientes para que podáis encontrarlos si buscáis en Internet. En concreto, en este capítulo aparecen dos piezas de piano que os recomiendo encarecidamente que escuchéis cuando salgan en el fic (mientras leéis o después de leer) para "introduciros" mejor en la situación en la que son tocadas. Las tenéis en YouTube por si os interesa. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Había una sexta mesa en el Gran Comedor. Y eso, por supuesto, era una novedad imposible de pasar por alto.

Estaba situada justo en el medio de la sala, en paralelo a las de las cuatro casas. Y absolutamente todos los alumnos, sin excepción, se giraban y estiraban los cuellos para mirarla, preguntándose para quiénes estaría destinada.

Huelga decir que fue Hermione quien despejó la duda sin siquiera echar un segundo vistazo.

—Es la mesa de los instructores —explicó antes de sentarse en su sitio. Al otro lado de la sala, Draco y Theo habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se colocó al frente de todos para dar el habitual discurso de apertura del año escolar, el alumnado al completo se silenció, volviendo su atención hacia la bruja.

La charla fue la de siempre: la bienvenida, la presentación de los profesores, una serie de normas y reglas para los alumnos primerizos y varios recordatorios para los veteranos, además de unas cuantas recomendaciones para superar el curso con éxito. Hermione escuchaba con una profunda melancolía adormeciendo sus sentidos: aquella era la séptima y última vez que presenciaba ese discurso.

Cuando McGonagall finalizó, miró hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con gesto de disgusto, negando lentamente.

—Como bien sabéis —dijo—, este año hemos introducido unos cuantos cambios en el sistema educativo. Los instructores de las actividades de las que podréis disfrutar este curso ya deberían aquí, pero…

De pronto, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, interrumpiendo a la profesora, y por ella entraron un grupo de brujas y magos que caminaron con paso firme hasta la mitad de la sala.

—Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall —saludó el primero de ellos, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la mesa de los docentes. Rondaría los treinta años, tenía el pelo oscuro y ensortijado y sus rasgos eran duros y serios—. Lamentamos profundamente el retraso. El traslador no nos dejó tan cerca como esperábamos.

Minerva enarcó una ceja con censura, pero Slughorn se puso en pie y palmeó con la misma ilusión con la que un niño pequeño habría abierto sus regalos de Navidad.

—¡William, amigo mío! ¡Qué alegría que te hayan escogido a ti para este puesto!

—Es un placer para mí, Horace —respondió el mago con una sonrisa torcida. Había una ferocidad oculta en sus facciones que hicieron que Hermione se estremeciera. Parecía un hombre con un carácter arrollador.

—Alumnos, os presento a los instructores —anunció Minerva, aún mirando a la pequeña comitiva con gesto de reproche—. Este es el instructor del club de música, el profesor William Knox.

El aludido se inclinó en una reverencia, y algunos alumnos aplaudieron. Después, McGonagall procedió a presentar al resto de instructores, que fueron adelantándose y saludando a los alumnos con sonrisas e inclinaciones. Eran, en total, nueve: cuatro hombres y cinco mujeres, todos ellos de muy distintas edades y apariencias.

La mayor, sin lugar a dudas, era Mary Austen, la instructora de teatro, que de haber sido muggle habría tenido que jubilarse muchos años atrás. El más joven, por otra parte, parecía ser Kai Reed, el profesor de dibujo, que apenas debía de ser un par de años mayor que los propios alumnos de último curso.

Cuando todas las presentaciones finalizaron, los instructores se sentaron en la mesa que, como Hermione había vaticinado, estaba destinada a ellos, y McGonagall hizo un último anuncio antes de que el banquete diera comienzo:

—Esta misma noche dejaremos en vuestras Salas Comunes las listas para que todo aquel que lo desee pueda apuntarse a los distintos clubs. Como ya os hice saber a través de una carta, el plazo de inscripción permanecerá abierto a lo largo de toda la semana, y la participación en las actividades servirá para engrosar vuestros historiales académicos… una oportunidad que muchos de vosotros deberíais aprovechar —añadió con tono nada casual, dirigiendo una mirada más que evidente hacia la mesa de Slytherin—. En esas listas figurarán también el lugar y la hora en los que se llevarán a cabo las actividades. Eso es todo. Y ahora, que disfrutéis del banquete.

Al instante, muy diversas fuentes y bandejas de los más exquisitos platos aparecieron ante los alumnos, que aparcaron a un lado la excitación producida por la novedad de los clubs para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al inigualable arte de comer.

Solo algunos, como Hermione, siguieron mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de los instructores, tratando de decidir a cuántos clubs se apuntarían.

* * *

 _Martes_

Lo malo de que las listas estuvieran en las Salas Comunes era que los alumnos no tenían forma de saber qué compañeros de otras casas se habían apuntado a las mismas actividades que ellos. Precisamente por este motivo, cuando los clubs se abrieron una semana más tarde, Hermione se asombró al descubrir la gran cantidad de Slytherins que participarían en ellos.

La primera sorpresa tuvo lugar el martes, después de comer, cuando dio comienzo el club de fútbol. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían decidido apuntarse, y Hermione, que sospechaba que ver a los dos Weasley jugar por primera vez a un deporte muggle podría ser una fuente inagotable de diversión, les había acompañado. También Neville y Luna se habían acercado con ella a cumplir con su función de espectadores.

La instructora, Helena Bottet, resultó ser una mujer de mediana edad y larga cabellera gris y rizada, con un carácter muy similar al de la señora Hooch. Había ordenado a todos los alumnos que se sentaran en la hierba gris del jardín y había procedido a darles unas nociones básicas de fútbol mientras Hermione los contemplaba desde una esquina, observando con una sonrisa cómo dos Ravenclaw de cuarto apuntaban frenéticamente todo lo que la instructora decía.

Y de pronto, había aparecido Blaise Zabini, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Lo… lo siento —jadeó cuando llegó junto al grupo—. Olvidé a qué hora empezaba la clase…

Un buen número de estudiantes se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa. Blaise era el único Slytherin que había aparecido. ¿Iba realmente a jugar a un deporte muggle?

—¿Y tú eres…? —inquirió la señora Bottet. Zabini se recompuso como mejor pudo y esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

—Blaise Zabini, su futuro mejor jugador.

La instructora le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿De veras?

—Absolutamente.

—Bien, Zabini, me alegra oír eso —asintió la señora Bottet. Él amplió la expresión de felicidad de su cara y se acercó a los demás para sentarse, pero la mujer lo detuvo—. ¿Por qué no nos muestras a todos cómo de bueno eres? Cinco vueltas al jardín, siguiendo la periferia del bosque.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír al ver el gesto congelado de Blaise, que se había quedado paralizado mientras se agachaba. El chico giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, contemplando las inmensidades de los terrenos del castillo, y después se volvió hacia la profesora de nuevo.

—¿A _todo_ el jardín? —preguntó con un jadeo. La señora Bottet asintió, disfrutando enormemente.

—A todo, sí. Sin descansos. Y corriendo, por supuesto. ¿Está esperando por algo en particular?

Blaise la miró atónito un par de segundos más antes de desplazarse lentamente hasta la línea de árboles que delimitaba el comienzo del bosque, empezando a correr.

—¡Oh, y Zabini! —gritó la profesora. Cuando Blaise se detuvo para mirarla, ella sonrió con malicia—. Espero que esto te sirva de entrenamiento para llegar más rápido la próxima vez.

Blaise frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos quedaron semicubiertos por la línea de sus cejas, pero con un resoplido dio media vuelta y echó a correr, en absoluto dispuesto a asumir su derrota el primer día.

La carcajada de Ron fue rápidamente cortada por una mirada fulminante de la instructora.

—¿Desea acaso acompañar a su amigo? —inquirió. Ron negó vehementemente con la cabeza y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Dándose por satisfecha, la señora Bottet se dispuso a terminar su breve ponencia sobre las reglas del fútbol.

Después, dividió a los alumnos en dos grupos equilibrados en cuanto a la edad de sus integrantes.

Y el partido dio comienzo.

* * *

 _Martes_

—¡Ha sido jodidamente humillante! —protestó Ron de nuevo. Ginny se echó el pelo hacia atrás y alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido divertidísimo.

—No te jode… ¡Tú estabas en el equipo ganador!

—Será que he nacido para marcar goles.

Harry y Hermione atendían a la conversación de sus amigos con una sonrisa. Eran casi las seis, y la primera clase de música estaba a punto de empezar. Hermione era la única que se había apuntado, pero los demás habían decidido acompañarla en agradecimiento a que ella también hubiese ido con ellos al club de fútbol.

—La suerte del principiante —bufó Ron. Ginny le sonrió con malicia.

—Tú eras tan principiante como yo, hermanito. Y no vi que tuvieras demasiada suerte.

Ron frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de contestar a Ginny cuando llegaron a la habitación donde tendrían lugar las clases de música. Se encontraban en las mazmorras, en un aula sin utilizar muy amplia que habían insonorizado mágicamente. En la puerta, el instructor William Knox aguardaba apoyado de brazos cruzados con una lista en la mano. Al ver a los cuatro amigos, se enderezó y les dirigió una penetrante mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Nombres —exigió, estirando la lista.

—Hermione Granger, señor. Solo yo estoy apuntada. Ellos vienen a ver nada más.

Knox buscó el nombre de Hermione y después alzó la vista. Su expresión era dura y seria.

—Adelante, entra, y dile a Philip que te ponga en la cola para la prueba. Pero tus amiguitos se quedan aquí.

—¿Prueba? —balbució Hermione. Harry intervino entonces.

—¿No podemos entrar? No molestaremos.

—Oh, claro que lo haréis. Fuera. Ya. Y tú, Granger, ¿a qué esperas? Muévete, venga, vamos.

La estupefacción de los cuatro fue tan grande que a duras penas atinaron a obedecer. Hermione entró y se giró para mirar una última vez con pánico a sus amigos, que intentaron dedicarle sonrisas de ánimo antes de que Knox cerrara de golpe la puerta, quedándose al otro lado con los Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró y dio media vuelta.

El aula elegida para el club de música era verdaderamente impresionante. Hermione descubrió que no solo estaba insonorizada, sino también ampliada: era gigantesca y estaba llena de instrumentos muy diversos, además de contar con un rincón de pizarras, sillas y mesas.

Un nutrido grupo de alumnos de distintos cursos y casas aguardaban apoyados en la pared o sentados en el suelo mientras dos chicos iban pasando a su lado haciéndoles preguntas y tomando notas.

Hermione cogió aire y se aproximó a uno de ellos, un joven de gafas y pecas que sostenía el pergamino donde apuntaba a los alumnos.

—Hola… ¿eres Philip?

El chico asintió, mirándola fijamente.

—El señor Knox me ha dicho que me pongas en la cola para… una prueba o algo así.

Philip volvió a asentir y alzó el pergamino y la pluma.

—¿Nombre, edad, instrumento, experiencia y pieza elegida?

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Pieza elegida? ¿Para qué?

—Para la prueba de acceso, claro —explicó Philip sin mutar la expresión. Al ver que Hermione estaba perdida, ladeó la cabeza—. Es necesario pasar una prueba para poder entrar en el club de música. El señor Knox no admite alumnos sin conocimientos previos.

—¡Pero McGonagall dijo que no sería necesario algo así!

—A no ser que el instructor al cargo decidiera lo contrario, que es lo que ha ocurrido en este caso.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Nadie nos avisó. Yo no he preparado nada.

—Ninguno lo ha hecho —respondió Philip, encogiéndose de hombros—. Entonces, ¿nombre, edad, instrumento, experiencia y pieza elegida?

Ella se apretó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que le sudaban las palmas de las manos por culpa de los nervios y la ansiedad. Era como ir a clase para descubrir que había examen sorpresa y que no lo había preparado… algo que a ella jamás le había sucedido, porque siempre lo llevaba todo al día. ¡Pero Merlín, llevaba siglos sin tocar el piano!

—Hermione Granger, dieciocho años. Piano. Yo… bueno, mi madre me daba clases cuando era pequeña. Trabajó un par de años como profesora —añadió cuando vio que Philip alzaba la vista con expresión ligeramente escéptica, sintiendo la necesidad de defender el increíble y trabajado talento de su madre como pianista.

—¿Pieza? —preguntó él, terminando de apuntar los datos de Hermione. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. ¿Qué demonios podía tocar? ¡Iba a ser un desastre!

Y de pronto, como por arte de magia, una melodía concreta empezó a hacerse un hueco en el fondo de su mente.

Respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—El Minueto en Sol Mayor de Bach.

Philip suspiró, poco impresionado, y puso punto y final.

—Ahora ponte allí, por favor. Luego te llamaremos.

Hermione obedeció con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentía muy feliz por haber recordado de golpe esa pieza en concreto. Todavía conservaba en la memoria el día en que su madre había declarado que se la sabía a la perfección, tras lo que ambas habían organizado un pequeño concierto para su padre y sus abuelos en el salón de su casa.

Era aceptablemente sencilla, y la había tocado tantos miles de veces que tenía que salirle bien. No podía meter la pata ahora.

 _Vamos, Hermione, tú puedes._

Tal era su entusiasmo que apenas se fijó en los alumnos que la rodeaban hasta que se situó en el lugar que Philip le había señalado. Y de pronto, sin haber tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, estaba ante tres Slytherin.

—Vaya, vaya, mirad quién se ha dejado caer por las mazmorras —canturreó Zabini con diversión. A su derecha, Malfoy se recostaba indolentemente contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa sibilina en su rostro de perfecto idiota. Al otro lado de Zabini estaba Nott, tranquilo y paciente. Hermione frunció el ceño y alzó la barbilla.

—Me sorprende que te tengas en pie, Zabini. ¿Te has recuperado bien de dar tantas vueltas al castillo? Imagino que los jardines no esconderán ya ningún secreto para ti.

Nott apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. Zabini, por su parte, soltó una carcajada y alzó las palmas de las manos.

—Eh, eh, baja esos humos, preciosa. No vayamos a abrir el fuego de guerra cuando solo llevamos una semana de curso.

Hermione no le respondió. En su lugar se dedicó a ignorarles, esforzándose por encontrar entre los demás alumnos una cara conocida. No era que esos tres la intimidaran —Merlín sabía que ella no les tenía el más mínimo miedo—, pero se sentiría más cómoda si no tuviera que lidiar sola con ellos.

Y entonces, por la gracia de Merlín, oyó la voz cantarina de Luna.

—¿No tienen una balalaika? ¿De veras? ¡Qué lástima! Es un instrumento muy común según tengo entendido.

Hermione se giró y casi se apiadó del pobre Philip, que miraba de un lado a otro en busca de ayuda.

—Sí, ¡en Rusia! —protestó él—. ¿No puedes elegir algo más… _convencional_?

—¿Qué tal una flauta azul de los Alpes?

Philip se palmeó el rostro con exasperación y sacudió la cabeza.

—Por las faldas de Circe, ¡ni siquiera sé qué es eso! ¿No sabes tocar un instrumento normal? ¿Piano, violín, guitarra, flauta travesera?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Luna, dando una palmada—. ¡Sé tocar la flauta travesera! Se parece mucho a la flauta azul de los Alpes, ¿sabes?

Hermione escuchó las risas de Zabini y Malfoy y les dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Philip, por su parte, se apresuró a anotar a Luna con la flauta travesera y, tras apuntar también la pieza que ella seleccionó e indicarle la fila en la que debía colocarse, se alejó a toda prisa.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —saludó Luna felizmente al ver a su amiga. Ella le sonrió, dando la espalda a los Slytherin.

—Hola, Luna. Me alegro de que tú también vengas al club de música.

—¡Y yo me alegro de que estés tú! Ese chico no me inspira mucha confianza. No sabía lo que era una flauta azul de los Alpes…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír, pero un portazo le ahorró tener que pensar una respuesta.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el centro de la sala, donde el profesor Knox acababa de posicionarse con los brazos cruzados. Lo flanqueaban Philip con su libreta y el otro ayudante del instructor.

Knox les dirigió una penetrante mirada a todos, como estudiándolos. Algo en su semblante en apariencia serio pero también profundamente fiero hizo pensar a Hermione que el mago encontraba una mezcla ambigua de diversión y tedio en la situación.

—Bueno, bueno… —murmuró por lo bajo, y su voz sonó tremendamente amplificada por toda la clase—. Veo que tengo el dudoso placer de estar ante un grupo muy heterogéneo. Bien… Os seré sincero: no tengo la más mínima esperanza de que entre todos vosotros juntéis lo necesario para sacar algo decente de aquí a finales de curso. Se espera de nosotros que ofrezcamos un concierto con una calidad al menos aceptable a últimos de mayo, pero dudo que haya siquiera tres o cuatro personas con talento en esta sala ahora mismo, y está claro que yo soy por fuerza una de esas personas. —Hermione sintió que su mandíbula se descolgaba hacia abajo. ¿Pero quién se había creído ese imbécil? ¿Era realmente posible que alguien fuese así de arrogante y despreciable? La respuesta le llegó muy nítida cuando Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de malicia en estado puro, sin duda dando por hecho que él era otra de esas personas _privilegiadas_ y dejando claro que ella no lo sería—. A continuación llevaremos a cabo una prueba destinada a funcionar de criba. Desenmascaremos vuestras intenciones y vuestros talentos. Averiguaremos quiénes de vosotros sois unos completos inútiles y habéis venido solo a hacerme perder el tiempo, quiénes merecéis que os dedique la atención necesaria para meter en vuestras mentes sin formar el placer de tocar buena música y quiénes son esos pocos agraciados con el don de lo artístico. Empecemos, pues.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, apretando los dientes mientras clavaba la mirada en aquel horrible hombre al que ya odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo bien. Si no llevara años aguantando a Malfoy, pensaría que era imposible ser así de narcisista y respirar al mismo tiempo.

Philip carraspeó dando un paso adelante, y leyó el primer nombre de su libreta.

—Dessen, Harper. Saxofón.

Dessen era un chico de Ravenclaw al que Hermione no había visto en su vida. Tendría unos dieciséis años, y parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo. Tomó el saxofón que el otro ayudante de Knox le tendía, subió a la pequeña tarima que el aula tenía en un lateral y, tras inspirar y espirar varias veces, empezó a tocar.

Knox se sentó sobre una de las mesas y lo observó fijamente, sin que su expresión variara un ápice.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, y Hermione casi olvidó hasta respirar.

Siempre le había gustado el sonido de los saxofones, pero nunca había visto a nadie tocar uno tan de cerca. Era metálico, barbotaba, vibraba, llenaba el aire y se inflamaba como una llama que se convertía en incendio.

Dessen terminó la pieza sudando, y en cuanto las últimas notas se apagaron en el aula, todo el mundo rompió en aplausos. Él sonrió, halagado, y se atrevió incluso a hacer una reverencia, pero después recordó dónde estaba y miró con temor a Knox.

Todos lo imitaron: nadie quería perderse la reacción de aquel rabioso y afilado ser que iba a darles clase.

Knox miraba fijamente a Dessen en silencio, pero con diversión. Por fin, rompió la tensión encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya, parece que es mi día de suerte. La primera audición, y ni siquiera he tenido ganas de vomitar en ningún momento. Enhorabuena, chico. Estás dentro. Que Michael te apunte en la lista de los elegidos.

Incapaz de decidir si debía sentirse ofendido o feliz por las palabras de Knox, Dessen bajó de la tarima y se acercó al segundo ayudante del instructor, que le preguntó entre susurros los datos que le faltaban por saber para apuntarlo en una hoja en blanco.

Philip volvió a adelantarse y a aclararse la voz, claramente disfrutando de su momento de protagonismo.

Y si Hermione había pensado por un segundo que la deplorable actitud de Knox era puro teatro y que realmente no iba a dejar a nadie fuera, se equivocaba: los siguientes ocho aspirantes vieron sus ilusiones pisoteadas por aquel mago implacable que no dudó en señalar todos sus errores con crueldad, tachándolos de inútiles y alentándoles a abandonar el aula lo antes posible. Knox solo acogió en el selecto grupo de _los elegidos_ a una chica que tocaba el piano maravillosamente bien.

Cuando la última aspirante, una Hufflepuff de tercero que tocaba la guitarra, salió corriendo con lágrimas en las mejillas, Hermione empezó a plantearse irse sin más. Ese Knox era un grandísimo imbécil, y odiaba tener que estar en la misma habitación que él. Justo cuando creía que no iba a encontrar a nadie más idiota que Malfoy, el destino le demostraba que toda situación era susceptible de ir a peor.

Y entonces, cuando ya se estaba levantando de la silla que había cogido antes, Philip hizo un nuevo llamamiento.

—Nott, Theodore. Violín.

Hermione no supo por qué volvió a sentarse, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Después de todo, le encantaban los violines, y le intrigaba enormemente averiguar qué podía hacer un chico como Nott con un instrumento así entre los dedos.

La respuesta no tardó en formularse ante ella: magia. Eso era lo que Nott podía hacer con un violín.

Y escuchando la dulcísima y delicada melodía que el chico arrancaba casi con mimo de las cuerdas del violín, Hermione tuvo claras dos cosas: la primera, que Knox iba a cogerlo; la segunda, que ella no tenía la menor oportunidad.

Tal y como había vaticinado, Knox afirmó con aplomo que tal vez estuviera ante uno de esos raros talentos que no había esperado encontrar, y Nott aceptó el cumplido con una leve inclinación antes de ir junto a Michael para apuntarse.

—Zabini, Blaise. Guitarra.

Fue tan inesperado que Hermione tuvo que girarse para asegurarse de que realmente acababan de llamar a Blaise Zabini para que tocara la guitarra. Por la expresión perpleja de Malfoy, supo que no era la única sorprendida allí.

¿Qué hacía un niño mimado del grupo de orgullosos sangre limpia como él tocando un instrumento muggle?

Zabini cogió la guitarra eléctrica que antes había tocado la niña de Hufflepuff y saltó sobre la tarima con una amplísima sonrisa triunfal. Ni siquiera necesitó inspirar profundamente o mentalizarse para nada: con la naturalidad de quien respira, Zabini empezó a tocar. Y la sorpresa de Hermione no hizo más que aumentar al reconocer el solo de guitarra de una conocida canción de Led Zeppelin.

 _¿No era ese un grupo flagrantemente muggle?_

Zabini no tenía la delicadeza ni la técnica de Nott ni mucho menos. Se equivocó varias veces, e incluso se perdió en una ocasión. Pero no parecía ni remotamente preocupado por ello: tocaba sonriendo, agitándose sobre la tarima como si fuera un escenario, saltando de un lado para otro y atreviéndose incluso a girar la guitarra entre sus manos una vez. Cuando acabó, Hermione no sabía si seguir congelada por la perplejidad o soltar una carcajada.

Knox suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mucho que pulir, la verdad… Pero me gusta tu descaro y tu pasión. Venga, ve con Michael.

Zabini dibujó una marcadísima reverencia en el aire y se bajó de la tarima felizmente.

Ahora sí, era la hora de marcharse.

Hermione volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Malfoy, Draco. Piano.

Y, sin darse cuenta, se volvió a sentar.

 _Otra vez_.

Sintió algo a su derecha y cuando se volvió casi saltó en su silla al ver a Malfoy inclinado hacia ella con su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

—Mira y aprende, Granger —siseó entre dientes. Después se levantó, se estiró la túnica y caminó con la barbilla bien alta hacia el piano situado sobre la tarima, sorteando a los alumnos más pequeños que aguardaban sentados en el suelo como si fueran pequeños insectos que le molestaran enormemente.

 _Imbécil_ , pensó Hermione.

Pero no se movió.

Una vez estuvo junto al piano, Draco se volvió hacia Knox.

—Voy a tocar las Variaciones Duport de Mozart —declaró con petulancia. Knox enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esperas que esté impresionado?

—Deberías —respondió Draco por lo bajo antes de sentarse.

Y comenzó.

Al principio, la melodía era sencilla. Sin inflexiones complejas. Sin giros bruscos. Solo notas entrelazadas y limpias, acordes que fluían ligeros y sin amontonarse desde los dedos de Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose triunfal al pensar que, después de todo, tal vez Malfoy no fuera demasiado bueno al piano.

Pero después, poco a poco, la dificultad aumentó. Cada vez que la melodía se repetía, Malfoy añadía algo nuevo. Eran detalles al principio apenas perceptibles, pero que poco a poco iban construyendo algo inmenso en el aire, ahí, frente a todos, tan real que Hermione casi sentía que podría tocarlo si alzaba la mano.

En algún momento, Malfoy cerró los ojos un brevísimo instante y se inclinó sobre el piano muy ligeramente, como si quisiese estar más cerca de la música. La sonrisa ególatra que había adornado sus facciones al principio estaba cada vez más difuminada: todo lo que quedaba ya era un rictus de concentración y pequeños gestos que atravesaban su rostro cada vez que alcanzaba un punto particularmente complicado.

Hermione resbaló varios centímetros en su asiento, embelesada.

Apenas era capaz creérselo. ¿Era posible? ¿Podía algo tan hermoso surgir de un chico tan despreciable?

Al parecer, sí. Podía.

Y por un instante, Hermione olvidó que aquel era Draco Malfoy, porque todo en cuanto podía pensar era en sus dedos delgados y pálidos que se deslizaban sobre las teclas casi como si las acariciara. Parecía que la música estuviera contenida dentro del piano y que él solo la estuviera llamando con su toque experto.

Hermione no supo cuántos minutos pasaron, pero cuando Malfoy finalizó, ella necesitó parpadear varias veces para librarse de la sensación casi onírica que la envolvía. Suspiró, frotándose la cara: por eso siempre había amado el piano. Si había heredado algo de su madre, sin duda era lo fácilmente que se perdía en sí misma al escuchar una buena pieza bien tocada.

Porque Merlín, tenía que reconocerlo por mucho que le fastidiase: Malfoy era verdaderamente bueno.

Y de pronto, un pensamiento vil invadió la mente de Hermione: ¿cómo era posible que Malfoy tuviera tan preparada una pieza tan compleja como esa si la prueba había sido sorpresa?

Knox se levantó y aplaudió con par de veces con desgana.

—Brillante, he de admitirlo. Ahora sí que estoy impresionado, señor…

—Malfoy —completó Draco, poniéndose en pie y estirándose la túnica otra vez. Podía sentir sobre él todas esas miradas de admiración provenientes incluso de los ojos de quienes tanto odio le profesaban, y eso no hacía más que hinchar su ego.

—Malfoy —repitió Knox, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una ceja enarcada—. Por supuesto, cómo no —murmuró por lo bajo—. Con Michael, si eres tan amable.

Malfoy sonrió y se bajó de la tarima. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, deseando fervientemente poder escaquearse sin que nadie lo notara. Tal vez ahora, mientras Michael apuntaba a Malfoy en la lista, podría escabullirse en silencio y…

—Granger, Hermione. Piano.

 _Demasiado tarde_.

Como movido por un resorte, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y clavó en Hermione una mirada de cruenta diversión. Ella cogió aire y se puso en pie, tratando de mantener la calma.

Se dirigió al piano con la cabeza tan alta como pudo, y cuando estuvo sentada ante las teclas blancas y negras, cometió el terrible error de mirar en derredor.

Todos la observaban fijamente, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y ese _todos,_ por supuesto, incluía a Malfoy.

Ese estúpido malnacido no se había marchado como los demás. Se había quedado ahí, al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y esa odiosa sonrisa cáustica bailando en sus labios.

 _Vete, vete, vete_.

Pero Malfoy no se movió ni un centímetro, y Hermione supo por qué.

Estaba esperando.

Esperando para verla fracasar.

Hermione sintió que le temblaban los dedos, pero se armó de valor como mejor pudo y cerró los ojos un instante para mentalizarse.

Era una luchadora, por el amor de Merlín. Había sobrevivido a todo. ¿Qué era una audición de piano sin ninguna repercusión catastrófica comparada con una guerra?

Ojalá fuese así de sencillo. Pero la realidad era muy distinta: Hermione no estaba acostumbrada al fracaso. Y menos aún al fracaso público, con todos esos ojos expectantes sobre ella, justo después de la increíble audición de Malfoy y con la mirada gris del Slytherin siguiendo hasta el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

 _Vamos, Hermione. Tú puedes_.

Volvió a inspirar profundamente y, sin darle más vueltas, se lanzó.

En cuanto las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, Hermione creyó escuchar la risa cruel de Malfoy, a quien sin duda le estaría pareciendo tremendamente divertida la comparativa entre la pieza que él había tocado y la que Hermione había elegido.

Pero ella no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Porque lo estaba consiguiendo. Merlín bendito, ¡lo estaba haciendo! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Hacía siglos que no tocaba el piano! Pero ahí estaba: sus dedos encontraban el camino correcto, la tecla adecuada, el ritmo apropiado.

Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió por sus facciones. Sí, estaba tocando una pieza sencilla. ¿Y qué? ¿Importaba acaso? ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien!

Y en un exceso de confianza, Hermione se atrevió a separar la vista del piano durante un brevísimo momento.

Fue una milésima de segundo. Menos, de hecho. Un microsegundo. Tal vez ni eso. Lo justo para que sus ojos chocaran con la mirada gris de Malfoy. Ni siquiera llegó a verlo del todo. Pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el desastre cayera sobre ella.

Y de pronto, estaba perdida. Falló la siguiente nota, y la siguiente. Y repentinamente ya no recordaba cómo seguía la melodía, cuál era el próximo acorde o incluso en qué punto de la pieza estaba. Sentía los dedos rígidos y torpes, y si no se había detenido era por pura inercia. Sin embargo, podía oír la algarabía de sonidos inconexos e irreconocibles que estaba arrancándole al piano, y cuando escuchó —esta vez sin lugar a dudas— el inconfundible tono de la risa de Malfoy, Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua y se detuvo.

Un silencio terrible se instaló sobre ella, aplastándola y haciéndola empequeñecer. Hermione levantó muy despacio la cabeza y se encontró con la durísima mirada de Knox, que la observaba como se observaría a un bicho repulsivo pero insignificante que se había posado demasiado cerca. Detrás de él, la burla en la expresión de Malfoy fue el detonante final.

Incapaz de soportarlo un solo segundo más, Hermione se puso en pie y se alejó del piano a toda velocidad, pero la voz de Knox la detuvo.

—Ni falta hace que te diga que, por supuesto, no estás dentro. Espero que al menos no te hubieras hecho ilusiones al respecto, pero si eres tan inteligente como dicen, seguro que te habrás dado cuenta ya de que esto no es lo tuyo.

La primera lágrima se escapó entre las pestañas de Hermione y resbaló por su mejilla. Sin dirigirle la mirada, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, con la desventaja de que eso supuso acercarse a Malfoy. Y él, por supuesto, no dejó pasar la oportunidad: puso la mano contra la puerta, impidiendo que Hermione la abriera, y se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa inhumana.

—No acabo de comprender si es que disfrutas de la humillación pública o si realmente pensabas que valías para tocar el piano. En cualquier caso, te doy las gracias, Granger. Ha sido un espectáculo verdaderamente divertido.

Ardiendo de rabia y vergüenza, Hermione lo apartó con un fuerte empujón y salió a toda prisa.

La puerta de la sala de música, donde el siguiente aspirante ya estaba empezando a tocar, se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas.

Y el pasillo de las mazmorras quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué, qué os ha parecido? ¡Ha sido un capítulo denso!

Sé que el fic entero va dedicado a **LadyChocolateLover** y que soy una pesada, pero quiero señalar que este capítulo en concreto hubiera sido completamente imposible sin su ayuda. Gracias, Lady, por ayudarme a entrar en el mundo del piano, por sugerirme mil millones de piezas, por guiarme y por tu paciencia infinita. Te adoro :3

Más allá de eso, ¡vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior fueron increíbles! Absolutamente todos me respondisteis a la pregunta que os hice al final, ¡y eso me ha parecido genial! Fue fabuloso tener esa conexión con vosotros y descubrir a qué clubs os apuntaríais, como todos nosotros formásemos parte de la historia. Yo, personalmente, creo que me apuntaría a todo salvo a fútbol xD Soy como Hermione y Luna: unas jodidas acaparadoras xDDD

¡Un abrazo gigantesco a las 15 personas que dejaron review!

 **LadyChocolateLover, lovedramioneok, lunatica23, dianetonks, Doriztarazona, Hermiwg, albagf00, Veronika-BlackHeart, xaf, , Criiisi, johannna, FeltonNat88, Parejachyca y AlbaBC.** ¡Muchas gracias!

Lady odió desde el primer momento a Will, el profesor de música, y la verdad es que es comprensible. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? ¡Contádmelo en los reviews!

Un beso enorme, y nos vemos la semana que viene :3

Meri

PD/ Si hay por aquí alguien que siga mi Dramione "La misma historia de siempre", sabed que acabo de actualizarlo :D


	4. Canción de luna

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo :D Soy consciente que estamos yendo despacio, pero quienes me conocéis sabéis que me gusta tomarme los inicios con calma. El Dramione como tal tardará en llegar, pero tendremos interacciones entre los dos en todos los capítulos... y a partir del séptimo, comienza la marcha de verdad *sonrisa perversa*.

¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Miércoles_

—Entonces, ¿qué tal tu audición de ayer?

Draco se encogió de hombros con un deje arrogante y alisó una arruga de su camisa distraídamente.

—Perfecta, por supuesto. Deberías haberte quedado a verme.

Blaise sonrió.

—No pude, necesitaba salir a que me diera el aire. Me embargaba la emoción, tío. No te haces una idea del subidón de adrenalina que da tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Es como… jodidamente excitante, y enérgico, y electrizante, y…

—Muggle —acotó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja. Blaise volvió a sonreír como un niño y alzó un hombro.

—Eso es una tontería, y lo sabes. Las Brujas de Macbeth tienen dos guitarristas.

—Lo cual, por supuesto, me da a mí la razón. Si las Brujas de Macbeth pueden servir de ejemplo para algo, desde luego es para mostrar qué no debe hacerse.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces eres insufrible, Draco…

—Hablando de cosas insufribles —dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared del pasillo donde se encontraban—, lo que es una verdadera lástima que te perdieras es la audición de Granger.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue buena?

Malfoy casi se atragantó con su propia diversión.

—¿Buena? Merlín bendito, no he escuchado algo tan flagrantemente espantoso en mi vida —se carcajeó con maldad—. No solo tocó una pieza patética que yo habría podido bordar con ocho años y los ojos vendados, sino que encima se equivocó en todo, se paró a la mitad y se fue corriendo a punto de llorar.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué pena. Se pondría nerviosa. No todo el mundo ha nacido para ser el centro de atención como nosotros, imagino.

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco fulminó al otro chico, en absoluto satisfecho con la reacción obtenida.

—Sí, bueno —masculló—. En cualquier caso, te aseguro que fue un espectáculo hilarante.

—Eres un crío —replicó Blaise. Draco abrió la boca para señalar lo irónico que resultaba que precisamente él lo llamara "crío", pero Blaise alzó una mano y negó con la cabeza—. Punto y final, no más discutir. Además, ya salen.

Malfoy se volvió y vio que Blaise tenía razón. Por la puerta del aula junto a la que llevaban diez minutos esperando, varios alumnos empezaban a salir entre charlas emocionadas.

Cuando Malfoy vio a Luna Lovegood con una mochila al hombro y ese trotecillo alegre tan propio de ella, hizo una mueca.

—Esta chiflada está en todas partes —murmuró.

Reconoció también a un par de Ravenclaws más, cinco Hufflepuffs, algún Gryffindor de cursos inferiores y, finalmente…

—¡Eh, Pansy! Empezaba a pensar que tendría que entrar a buscarte —bromeó Blaise, separándose de la pared y acercándose a la chica. La seguía de cerca Theo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco—. ¿El teatro ha sido tan tremendamente aburrido como prometía?

—En absoluto —negó Theo—. Yo, al menos, he disfrutado como un niño. La señora Austen es una profesora verdaderamente fabulosa, y…

—¡Y tenemos a un chico guapísimo con nosotros! —canturreó Pansy, dando una palmada. Ella no lo vio, pero la sonrisa de Blaise se congeló en el acto. Draco enarcó una ceja, perfectamente consciente de la reacción de su amigo.

—¿De veras? —inquirió con malicia. Pansy se volvió hacia él y asintió, sonriente.

—Ravenclaw, séptimo. Tiene los ojos más bonitos del castillo. Y no me hagáis hablar de su sonrisa…

—Merlín no nos lo permita —bromeó Malfoy por lo bajo, asistiendo al espectáculo que suponía ver la expresión de Blaise ensombreciéndose por momentos.

—¿Y quién es esa belleza desconocida, si se puede saber? —preguntó él entre dientes. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—No le he preguntado el nombre, idiota. No puedo hacer eso el primer día o pensará que estoy desesperada. De todas formas, creo que tendré las cosas fáciles —añadió con una sonrisa marca Slytherin. Ante la expresión confusa de Blaise, Pansy continuó—. La primera obra que vamos a interpretar es La Calestina…

—La Celestina —corrigió Theo, aunque Pansy lo ignoró.

—… que al parecer es muy famosa entre los muggles. Yo voy a intentar que la señora Austen me coja para el papel de Melibea, y por lo que le he escuchado decir, él va a presentarse a la prueba para Calisto.

Blaise miró a Draco en busca de respuestas, pero cuando este se encogió de hombros, Pansy resopló.

—Hay que explicároslo todo, ¿verdad? Es una obra de amor. Melibea y Calisto son los enamorados. Si nos dan esos papeles, además de tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos ensayando… bueno, tendrá que besarme —remató, sonriente. Y dando media vuelta, se alejó por el pasillo con saltitos de alegría.

Tras ella quedaron los chicos. Blaise tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos fijos en ninguna parte, como si aún no pudiera creérselo. Draco le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Estás jodido —declaró, sonriendo. Blaise cerró la boca despacio, se giró y echó a andar en dirección contraria, tan alicaído que podría haberse confundido con uno de los fantasmas del castillo. Theo resopló y miró a Draco de reojo.

—Menos mal que es tu amigo, ¿eh? —le reprendió. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero desapareció en pos de Blaise.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Theo tomó el otro pasillo, el mismo que había elegido Pansy. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla y, cuando lo hizo, la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Theo. Pansy lo miró con falsa inocencia.

—¿Hacer qué?

Casi podría haberlo engañado, con sus grandes y dulces ojos verdes. Pero Theo la conocía demasiado bien.

—Mentir. Ese chico dejó bien claro que él quería hacer el papel del padre de Melibea, no el de Calisto. ¿Por qué les has dicho eso?

Pansy se mordió el labio un instante y, después, se zafó del agarre de Theo con un tirón.

—Cállate. No te metas donde no te llaman, Nott. Tú no lo entiendes —siseó. Lo miró con rabia y después se fue, pisando firmemente. Tras ella, Theo se quedó quieto, siguiéndola con los ojos sin entender nada.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

En la clase que siguió a la hora de teatro, Theo sintió lo caldeado que estaba el ambiente nada más poner un pie dentro del aula.

Normalmente, él se sentaba con Draco en la segunda fila, mientras que Pansy y Blaise se ponían juntos al fondo de la clase. Ese día, sin embargo, Blaise estaba sentado en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el libro y la barbilla apoyada entre ellos.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que decía a gritos " _¿Y qué quieres que le haga?_ ", así que Theo suspiró y caminó hasta el fondo de la clase, donde Pansy se encontraba sola con los labios muy apretados y los puños cerrados sobre el regazo.

Theo se sentó a su lado cuidando de no hacer ruido ni tocarla, y Pansy no le dirigió la palabra en toda la hora que estuvieron allí.

Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Theo salió disparado con alivio. No creía ser capaz de aguantar esa presión que llenaba el aire entre sus amigos ni un segundo más.

 _No pueden ser más inmaduros_ , pensó con fastidio. Y no solo se enfadaban entre ellos sin motivo, sino que encima Pansy se cabreaba con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por preguntarle cuáles eran sus razones para actuar como una idiota?

Theo subió las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso a toda velocidad. Allí, en un aula vacía junto a la armadura con cabeza de león, tendría lugar la primera sesión del club de dibujo. Aún faltaba un buen rato para que diera comienzo, pero Theo necesitaba estar solo, así que se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta y se masajeó las sienes.

Quería con locura a sus amigos, Merlín sabía que sí. Pero _joder_ , si tan solo pudieran dejar de comportarse como unos niños de once años por un segundo…

De todo el grupo, la única que parecía haber madurado cuando correspondía era Daphne, que ahora estaba estudiando a demasiados kilómetros de allí como para que Theo pudiera pensar en ello sin marearse.

Circe, hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de ella. Tal vez debería escribirle… Sin duda, un toque de su serenidad omnisciente le devolvería la paz que tantos infantilismos le estaban robando.

Daphne era la mejor amiga de Theo, y cuando le había dicho que ese año no iría con él a Hogwarts, Nott había recibido la noticia como un golpe en plena base del estómago.

Había quien decía que su amistad era en verdad un romance encubierto, pero la realidad se alejaba mucho de eso. Lo cierto era que, hacía dos veranos, ebrios por la efervescencia de las hormonas y la juventud, Daphne y Theo habían compartido un único beso, empujados a considerar que tal vez los rumores estuvieran entre lo cierto y ellos fueran más que amigos.

Sin embargo, el veredicto había sido indiscutible y compartido por ambos: lo que ellos tenían era, simplemente, amistad. De la mejor, la más pura y la más sincera, pero amistad al fin y al cabo.

Y ahora que Daphne no estaba, Theo se sentía absolutamente perdido.

Tenía, claro, a Draco. Ese capullo era verdaderamente inteligente, y seguía las conversaciones de Theo con la misma fluida naturalidad con la que lo hacía Daphne. Pero no dejaba de ser un idiota arrogante y caprichoso, y ese sería siempre el muro que les impediría ser tan cercanos como lo eran Daphne y Theo o el propio Draco y Blaise.

Theo necesitaba ingenio y madurez en un mejor amigo, sí, pero también calor y suavidad.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas al drama que era su vida social cuando escuchó unos pasos deteniéndose a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione Granger, muy recta y sorprendida, apretando contra su pecho varios libros.

—Hola —saludó ella, algo cohibida. Theo pestañeó. No la había visto desde la audición de música del día anterior, y aunque él no había estado ahí para presenciarlo, Draco le había contado ya lo desastroso que había sido para la chica. Theo adivinó por la forma en que ella lo miraba que Granger estaba preguntándose precisamente si él lo sabría.

—Hola —respondió con cautela—. ¿Vienes al club de dibujo?

Hermione asintió.

—Sé que aún es pronto, pero prefiero esperar aquí para asegurarme de ser puntual. Además, no tengo nada que hacer ahora.

Casi sonaba como si Granger estuviera excusándose. Theo contuvo una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo mismo me pasa a mí. —La miró a los ojos, pensando en lo humillante que debía de haber sido el día anterior para ella, y sin saber por qué, se compadeció—. Te invito a que tomes asiento en el suelo como yo, si quieres, aunque te advierto de que no es demasiado cómodo.

Ella sonrió.

—Sobreviviré —declaró, colocándose frente a él. Se extendió entre ellos entonces un silencio frágil que dejaba patente que había algo que Granger quería preguntarle, pero Theo no la presionó, permitiendo que fuese ella la que decidiera cuándo hablar—. Hum… oye, Nott… ¿desde cuándo tocas el violín?

Theo ladeó la cabeza, mirando por la ventana del pasillo tras la cual el cielo empezaba ya a tintarse de tonos profundos y oscuros.

—Mi madre lo tocaba. Contrató a un profesor cuando yo era muy pequeño para que me enseñara.

—¿De veras? ¡También yo toco por mi madre! —exclamó con entusiasmo. Theo sonrió y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Tuviste un profesor particular?

Granger negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre me enseñó. Trabajó como profesora de piano un par de años, antes de volver a la universidad para estudiar otra carrera.

—Tiene que ser extraño. Me refiero a que tu madre sea a la vez tu profesora.

Ella sonrió otra vez.

—No, en realidad no. Era divertido. Creo que nos sirvió incluso para estar más unidas. Fue ella la que me inculcó la pasión por el piano, aunque últimamente no he podido tocar nada… y visto lo visto, la cosa va a seguir así —añadió con tristeza, bajando la mirada. Theo se reacomodó sobre el suelo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, aunque el pasillo era tan ancho que eso apenas supuso una diferencia.

—Siento que no hayas podido entrar en el club. De veras.

Granger alzó la vista con desconfianza, extrañada ante el tono sincero de Nott, pero cuando leyó en sus ojos que decía la verdad, suspiró.

—Gracias, pero no pasa nada. Es normal, hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba. Lo peor no es que no haya entrado, sino que… bueno, hice un ridículo colosal.

Theo tensó los labios en una sonrisa, echándose otra vez hacia atrás.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. La gente solo lo verá ridículo en la medida en que tú permitas que lo sea. Si no le das la menor importancia y te lo tomas con humor, al final todos harán lo mismo.

—Excepto Malfoy —murmuró ella con rencor. Theo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, bueno… digamos que ese es un caso perdido. Pero estoy seguro de que incluso él acabará por rendirse y olvidarlo si tú no le das nada que usar en tu contra.

Hermione miró fijamente a aquel Slytherin con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras en toda su vida, y le sonrió. Era un cambio agradable, el de encontrar a alguien tan sensato con quien hablar.

Entonces, ambos escucharon voces y pasos que provenían del otro lado del pasillo. Más alumnos empezaban a llegar, solos o en pequeños grupos, y se colocaban a su lado frente a la puerta del aula. Theo se levantó, y Hermione le imitó cuando vio que Luna se acercaba a ella tarareando.

Realmente, parecía increíble que esa chica pudiera estar asistiendo a tantos clubs.

Hermione estaba preguntándole cuál era su secreto cuando una última persona apareció por el final del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con paso firme.

Todos se acordaban de él, claro: era, con diferencia, el instructor más joven. Tanto, que apenas parecía un par de años mayor que la propia Hermione.

—Buenas _casi_ noches a todos —saludó él, deteniéndose junto a la puerta y desbloqueando la cerradura con una llave que llevaba colgada del cuello. Después, la abrió y se quedó ahí, sosteniéndola e invitando a los alumnos a entrar.

Al pasar junto a él, Hermione vio cómo le guiñaba un ojo con diversión, y se apresuró a seguir a Luna hacia el interior del aula mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

No había podido evitar notar que el instructor iba totalmente vestido como lo haría un muggle, y si Hermione hubiese tenido que decir qué aspecto tendría un artista, sin duda lo hubiera descrito a él: vaqueros gastados, una camiseta de manga corta con alguna que otra mancha de pintura seca, barba corta y más o menos cuidada y el pelo, castaño y ondulado, recogido con una goma tras la nuca, con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su mirada color canela.

Cuando el último alumno hubo entrado, el instructor cerró la puerta y se subió a la tarima de la clase de un salto.

—Como seguramente muchos ya sepáis, mi nombre es Kai Reed —anunció. Hermione, que se había sentado en primera fila junto a Luna, escuchó un suspiro afectado a sus espaldas, y puso los ojos en blanco. Era de esperar que un profesor como Reed —tan joven y atractivo— fuera a despertar todo un desfile de batidas de pestañas, sonrisas tontas y, por supuesto, suspiritos de ensoñación—. Voy a ser vuestro profesor de dibujo durante este curso. Nuestro objetivo para el festival de mayo es sencillo: tenemos que preparar una exposición de arte sin igual.

Reed sonrió, haciendo una pausa dramática. Con un chasquido de dedos, hizo que una pila de grandes papeles blancos situada sobre el escritorio del profesor levitara, y un gesto de varita acompañado del correspondiente hechizo provocó que los papeles empezaran a repartirse solos entre los alumnos.

—Vamos a empezar con algo básico, y quiero que todos os deis cuenta de que la palabra que acabo de usar, _básico_ , puede tener dos acepciones bien distintas. ¿Alguien puede decírmelas?

Por supuesto, Hermione levantó la mano a toda velocidad, absolutamente incapaz de contenerse ante una pregunta tan sencilla. Reed le concedió la palabra con un gesto.

—Algo básico puede ser algo elemental que constituye, como la propia palabra indica, la _base_ de algo, pero también puede ser algo absolutamente esencial de lo que no se puede prescindir.

—Brillante —sonrió Reed, asintiendo—. Tal y como vuestra compañera acaba de señalar con tanto acierto, esas son las dos acepciones más dispares de la palabra _básico_. Y hoy, sin embargo, ambas van a unirse en una sola pregunta con la que daremos comienzo, una pregunta que es tan elemental como esencial: ¿qué es el arte?

Y de golpe, todos empezaron a responder a la vez.

—Es una forma de vivir —declaró Hermione con vehemencia.

—Es una forma de sobrevivir —señaló Theo a sus espaldas. Cuando Hermione se volvió en su silla para mirarlo, Nott le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

—Es todo lo hermoso de existir —dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Y convertir en hermoso todo lo horrible —añadió otro alumno más pequeño.

Desde la tarima, la sonrisa de Reed iba en aumento, y cuando su emoción lo sobrepasó, se bajó de un salto y empezó a pasearse entre las mesas de los alumnos, escuchándolos a todos con entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es, seguid! Esto se está poniendo verdaderamente interesante. ¿Qué más?

—Es otro tipo de magia —sugirió Luna, que rara vez intervenía en clase.

—Es toda la magia del mundo.

—Es el pasado y el futuro condensados en el presente.

—El arte somos nosotros.

—El arte somos todos.

—Y algunos más que otros —apuntó Reed con una carcajada—. Vamos, continuad. ¿Algo más?

—Es lo que pasa cuando vaciamos nuestra alma —propuso un Hufflepuff de primero, el alumno más joven del aula, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—Es la pasión que nos mueve.

—Es color y formas.

—Es la oscuridad vista de otra manera.

—Es lo que nos ayuda a seguir en pie.

—Es una razón para cuanto nos rodea.

—El arte es…

—… todo —completó Hermione con un susurro que resonó por toda la clase como si lo hubiera gritado. Reed se detuvo a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa. Respiraba irregularmente, como si la emoción de compartir con sus alumnos una tormenta de ideas así lo hubiera agotado.

—Todo —repitió, asintiendo—. El arte lo es todo. Bien. Realmente bien. Creo que va a ser sencillo trabajar con vosotros: ya tenéis la magia de lo artístico a flor de piel. Y así, damas y caballeros, da comienzo oficialmente la primera de una serie de clases que, creedme, no olvidaréis jamás.

Hermione se contenía a duras penas para no vibrar sobre su silla.

Le creía: estaba segura de que el club de dibujo sería algo difícil de olvidar.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Eran las once de la noche. Hacía una hora que el toque de queda había obligado a todos los alumnos a irse a sus habitaciones o, en su defecto, a sus salas comunes.

Para Hermione, sin embargo, aún faltaba media hora más para que pudiera retirarse.

La profesora McGonagall les había pedido a los mismos prefectos del curso anterior que volvieran a ocupar ese puesto, incluyendo a los que no habían estado en Hogwarts el año pasado y, por tanto, a Ron y Hermione.

Esa era la primera noche que les había tocado trabajar.

Ron y ella se habían separado hacía veinte minutos para agilizar el proceso. El objetivo era sencillo: asegurarse de que ningún alumno estuviera por los pasillos o en las aulas después del toque de queda, además de verificar que todo estuviera recogido, de reunir posibles objetos perdidos y de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

A Hermione, en realidad, le gustaba hacer las rondas nocturnas. En esos momentos, el inmenso castillo que durante el día era una explosión de voces y colores parecía dormir en silencio, respirando profundamente bajo las estrellas y enroscándose sobre sí mismo entre las sombras de la noche. Había entonces una paz extraña, una tranquilidad casi mágica que inundaba los pasillos vacíos y se colaba entre las grietas de las piedras.

De pronto, a la vuelta de la esquina, Hermione pudo apreciar la luz de un _lumos_ que se aproximaba. Poniendo su mejor cara de _prefecta seria e insobornable_ , avanzó con paso firme y giró a la izquierda, frenando de golpe justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con Malfoy.

Él dio un paso atrás, alzando la varita para que su _lumos_ iluminara a Hermione, y frunció el ceño.

—Hay que joderse —murmuró por lo bajo para después alzar la voz otra vez—. No es tan complicado, Granger. Tercer piso, ala norte. Esta zona me corresponde a mí hoy.

Hermione resopló y lo miró fijamente. Por increíble que pudiera resultar, también a Parkinson y a él les habían devuelto sus insignias de prefectos ese año. Si eso no era un claro signo de que los profesores estaban haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar la normalidad en el colegio, Hermione no sabía qué podía serlo.

—Ya he acabado con el ala este —se justificó, cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de que me importe? Déjame hacer mi jodido trabajo en mi jodida zona. Sé que tus ansias de protagonismo a veces pueden contigo, pero hazme un favor y limítate a encargarte de tus tareas, que con las mías puedo yo solito. Vete a ayudar al inútil de Macmillan, si tan desesperada estás por hacer algo. Dudo que el muy idiota sepa ni en qué piso le toca hoy —añadió con burla. Hermione cayó en seguida en la provocación de Malfoy, tal y como sucedía siempre que elegía meterse con sus amigos en lugar de con ella.

—Ernie no es ningún idiota, Malfoy. ¿No estarás proyectando en él tus propios pensamientos sobre ti?

—Vaya, me has pillado, qué desgracia —teatralizó él, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Después esbozó una sonrisa mortífera y se inclinó hacia Hermione, acercándose como si fuera a contarle un secreto—. Dime, Granger: ¿sigues lloriqueando al recordar el tremendo ridículo que hiciste ayer?

Hermione sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Afortunadamente, el recuerdo de lo que Nott le había dicho esa tarde volvió a ella, y se enderezó tanto que casi pareció crecer unos centímetros.

—En absoluto, Malfoy —replicó, imitando su sonrisa con tanto acierto que Malfoy retrocedió ligeramente con sorpresa—. Reservo todas mis lágrimas para cuando tengo que compadecerme de lo triste que debe de ser tu vida si necesitas reírte de los demás para sentirte bien contigo mismo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una ronda que terminar.

Hermione lo rodeó con la cabeza bien alta y se fue pisando con firmeza, enormemente satisfecha con su forma de cortar en seco la discusión e ignorando categóricamente los insultos que Malfoy siseó por lo bajo. Se dio prisa en alejarse para asegurarse así de que él no volviera a hablarle. Realmente quería tener la última palabra esa vez.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, Hermione decidió comprobar un último pasillo antes de volver a su habitación. Seguía estando dentro de la zona que le correspondía a Malfoy, pero era muy consciente de que el Slytherin acostumbraba a pasar por alto las infracciones cometidas por miembros de su casa, así que decidió asegurarse de que no había ninguna serpiente escondida en las aulas.

Ese pasillo, sin embargo, era particularmente oscuro, y ni siquiera la luz del _lumos_ parecía desterrar por completo las sombras, que persistían en aferrarse a los bordes de su túnica.

Hermione suspiró y empezó a tararear por lo bajo, tratando de distraerse mientras se asomaba a las puertas cerradas a derecha e izquierda. Por el momento, parecía que no había nadie.

De pronto, un ruido a su derecha le hizo volverse, muy alerta. ¿Había provenido de aquella clase? ¿O de esa otra? Hermione entró en ambas, inspeccionándolas bien para cerciorarse de que no había nadie allí.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué había sido ese ruido?

 _Ya estás imaginándote cosas_ , pensó, frotándose los ojos y regresando al pasillo. Posiblemente fuera por haber madrugado tanto ese día para ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de consulta. Ron tenía razón, debería dormir más. Si el cansancio empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas, no le serviría de nada estudiar tanto.

Casi había llegado al final del pasillo cuando escuchó de nuevo un sonido extraño y suave a sus espaldas, y con un sobresalto se giró, alzando la varita. Esta vez estaba segura de que había oído algo.

Un gritito de terror escapó entre sus dientes cuando la luz alumbró una pequeña figura oscura que antes no estaba ahí, pero Hermione espiró con alivio cuando reconoció a la señora Norris.

—Maldita gata —siseó por lo bajo, aún con el corazón latiéndole contra los oídos—. Vamos, vete, fuera. Márchate con Filch.

La gata la miró fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos, moviendo la cola tras de sí, antes de levantarse y alejarse por el pasillo. Hermione resopló y se puso una mano en el pecho, intentando serenarse. _Para ser una Gryffindor, hay que ver lo asustadiza que eres_ , se reprochó mentalmente. Así que había sido la señora Norris la que había estado haciendo ruido antes en aquella aula…

Decidiendo que podía dar por terminada la ronda, Hermione deshizo lo andado por el pasillo, recreándose en la imagen de su cama calentita que la recibiría cuando llegara a la habitación. Y, en parte para ralentizar su pulso disparado y en parte porque le hacía feliz poder irse ya a dormir, empezó a cantar en voz baja la misma canción que antes había estado tarareando.

Casi sin darse cuenta, alzó ligeramente el tono, aprovechando que estaba sola y nadie podía escucharla. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma al llegar al final del pasillo y dobló la esquina con una sonrisita que hubiera sido más propia de Luna que de ella misma. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si cantar la ponía de buen humor?

Tan ensimismada iba con sus pensamientos y con la letra de la canción que no pudo apreciar cómo, unos metros más atrás, la puerta de una de las aulas en las que había entrado se abría a sus espaldas, dando paso a una figura alta de semblante serio.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron a Hermione hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujaba en sus labios tensos.

—Qué interesante…

* * *

 **N/A.** Cómo me gusta tirarme el rollo y montar dramas e intrigas varias xD Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguna teoría de qué ha ocurrido en esta tercera escena, o de por qué Blaise y Pansy han actuado así? Oh, ¿y qué opináis de Kai Reed, el profesor de dibujo? ¡Me muero por escuchar vuestras ideas en los comentarios!

Llevamos 39 Favs, 64 Follows y 34 reviews, lo cual es genialoso :D ¡Un abrazo inmenso para los que me dejasteis un comentario en el capítulo anterior!

 **LadyChocolateLover, valtsubaki** (lo siento, FanFiction me censura tu nick si pongo el punto), **lovedramioneok, dianetonks, linithamonre77, Doristarazona y FeltonNat88.**

Esta vez solo habéis sito siete, y no sé si se ha debido a que el tercer capítulo no os convenció mucho... En serio, si tenéis críticas constructivas que hacer, ¡adelante! ¡No os cortéis! En fin, como habéis sido poquitas, voy a responderos a los reviews (algo que normalmente no hago por falta de tiempo, pero quiero agradeceros que os hayáis tomado la molestia de dejar comentario y, además, hoy tengo un ratito libre).

¡Un abrazo gigantesco, y nos vemos la semana que viene!

PD/ **Cárcel de Ópalo** , el genial Dramione de **LadyChocolateLover** , se acerca mucho a su final. ¿Lo habéis leído ya? Si no es así, ¿a qué estáis esperando?

PD2/ ¡Un abrazo especial a **Doris** , que estaba malita! Espero que ya te sientas mucho mejor, guapísima.


	5. Azul

**N/A.** Este es un capítulo que me gusta especialmente, porque empiezan a pasar cosas al fin. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Jueves_

El apretado canuto de papel aterrizó dando vueltas junto al plato de Hermione durante la comida. Harry, que estaba hablando animadamente con Ron, lo vio de reojo y miró a su amiga con gesto interrogante, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

Lo cogió con cuidado, soltó el fino cordel negro que lo mantenía cerrado y lo abrió mientras removía distraídamente su puré de patatas. Ahí, en tinta negra y con una caligrafía austera sin florituras de ningún tipo, apareció un críptico mensaje:

 _Aula de música, hoy, a las 18:00. No faltes y no llegues tarde._

Hermione frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta, pero no había nada más escrito por detrás.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ron, que también se había fijado ya en la pequeña nota. Hermione lo releyó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Dice que vaya esta tarde a las seis al aula de música, pero no sé para qué ni quién la ha escrito.

—¿La clase de música no es justo hoy a las seis? —preguntó Harry. Hermione permaneció pensativa unos segundos. Tenía razón: las clases eran los martes y jueves a las seis de la tarde.

—Qué raro. ¿Quién crees que te habrá citado en el sitio y a la hora de la clase? —dijo Ron, rascándose la barbilla. Hermione barrió el Gran Comedor con la vista, buscando a alguien que estuviera atento a ella y a su reacción a la nota.

De pronto, al fondo, en la mesa de Slytherin, los ojos grises de Malfoy y los de ella se encontraron. Él apartó la mirada en seguida, sonriendo ladinamente ante alguna tontería de Zabini, y casi podría haber parecido que realmente no había estado observando a Hermione a propósito.

Ella, sin embargo, se resistía a creérselo.

Hizo trizas la notita apretando los dientes ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos, que como estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin no tenían ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es de Malfoy —siseó entre dientes—. Esa estúpida serpiente… Imagino que pensaba que sería una broma divertida, hacerme entrar ahí en medio de la clase, con toda la gente ante la que hice el ridículo el martes, para que ese horrible profesor se burlara de mí por seguir intentando asistir a su estúpido club y me mandara de vuelta a mi habitación.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Harry, que había rescatado un pequeño fragmento de la nota y la estudiaba con el ceño fruncido—. Llevo toda la vida sentándome cerca de Malfoy en Pociones, y esta no parece su letra. La suya es mucho más… pomposa y petulante, como él.

Hermione alzó una mano, haciéndolo callar.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué has dedicado tanto tiempo a analizar la letra de Malfoy, Harry Potter —dijo con su mejor tono de madre ofendida. Él sonrió con diversión y alzó un hombro—. Es suya, estoy segura.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Ron, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca. Hermione sonrió malignamente.

—Ir, por supuesto —respondió con grandes dosis de sarcasmo—. ¿No quiere Malfoy que vaya a hacerle una visita? Pues lo haré. Si llego a tiempo tal vez lo intercepte antes de que entre en el aula. Le daré las gracias por su fantástica bromita.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos, divertidos, casi compadeciéndose del pobre Malfoy. Hermione, por su parte, volvió a dedicarse a su comida, decidida a no permitir que las tonterías de ese idiota perfumado la afectasen lo más mínimo.

No volvió a pensar en ello hasta esa tarde a las seis menos diez, cuando corrió a las mazmorras para plantarse frente a la puerta del aula de música con los brazos cruzados, lanzando miradas incendiarias a todo aquel que se atreviera a fijar sus ojos en ella más de tres segundos seguidos.

Por alguna razón, y pese a lo que Nott le había dicho, Hermione tenía la sensación de que todos esos alumnos que habían presenciado el desastre del otro día estaban riéndose de ella por lo bajo. No era que le importara demasiado —Merlín sabía que estaba acostumbrada a las burlas y que madurar la había ayudado a superar la presión de agobiarse por lo que demás pudieran pensar de ella—, pero no dejaba de ser una situación molesta.

Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo un pie con impaciencia al ver que Malfoy no llegaba. Y ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida (nada la habría irritado más que tener que encontrarse con el instructor de música) cuando vio que el trío calavera se acercaba por el otro lado del pasillo.

Nott fue el primero en verla, deteniéndose de golpe con expresión confusa. Después fue Zabini, que también se paró, y Malfoy, que volvió la cabeza hacia ellos con extrañeza, estuvo a punto de chocar con Hermione.

—¿Granger? —La miró de arriba abajo, con gesto confuso—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es que no has tenido ya bastante humillación? ¿O vuelves para suplicar a Knox que reconsidere tu acceso al club prometiendo estudiar mucho y levantar siempre la mano?

Hermione sonrió siniestramente, dio un paso adelante y, sin previo aviso, arrojó sobre la expresión burlona de Malfoy el puñado de trocitos de papel al que había quedado reducida la nota.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás sacudiéndose el pelo con espanto.

—¿Pero qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué mierda es esto?

—Tu mensajito, Malfoy, por supuesto. Eso es lo que pienso de tu ingeniosa broma.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó él, en un tono tan alto que los pocos alumnos que todavía no estaban presenciando la trifulca se acercaron para ver qué pasaba. Malfoy tenía el pelo revuelto y una expresión de enfado casi aterradora, pero Hermione no retrocedió—. ¿De qué broma hablas? ¿Estás loca?

—Tú sí que estás loco —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Detrás de Malfoy, Nott tenía el rostro atravesado por una mueca de preocupación, mientras que a Zabini parecía que solo le faltaban las palomitas—. ¿Te parece gracioso reírte de mí porque me puse nerviosa y me equivoqué? Adelante, ríete. No esperaba que de ti saliera nada mejor. Pero como te dije anoche, harías bien en ocuparte de tus propios asuntos y buscarte un hobby, porque está claro que tu vida debe de estar verdaderamente vacía si tienes que meterte en la de los demás para divertirte. Confío en que madures algún día, Malfoy, en serio, porque hay que ser muy simple para que una cosa así te haga gracia. Créeme cuando te digo que cada día me sorprende más que tengas las neuronas suficientes para caminar, respirar y ser un imbécil al mismo tiempo.

Y con estas palabras, Hermione se calló, disfrutando durante un instante del espectáculo que era Draco Malfoy debatiéndose entre la cólera y la incomprensión. Más que satisfecha, dio media vuelta para irse, pero chocó bruscamente con alguien mucho más alto que ella. Cuando retrocedió, Hermione sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago al reconocer a William Knox.

—Vaya, señorita Granger —dijo con cierta diversión—. Me alegra que haya decidido presentarse puntual.

La cara de Hermione no tenía desperdicio: abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, vio cómo el instructor de música clavaba sus ojos verdes en el resto de los presentes, de nuevo serio y cortante.

—¿Y vosotros qué estáis mirando? Venga, todos dentro. Ya. Usted también, señorita Granger. Muévase, nadie va a llevarla en brazos si es lo que está esperando.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a obedecer salvo Hermione, que siguió quieta viendo cómo Knox la rodeaba. Lo detuvo justo antes de que entrara en el aula.

—Pero… pero… creía que usted había dicho que yo…

—Dije que no podía entrar en el club como pianista —la interrumpió él, mirándola de lado con impaciencia—. ¿Es que no recibió mi nota o qué?

—¿Su nota? —repitió Hermione, atónita. Knox resopló y entró en el aula, dejándola igual de confusa que antes. Cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado, aún con un trocito de papel enganchado en el pelo, se inclinó hacia ella con los dientes muy apretados y rabia en los ojos.

—Conque _mi mensajito_ y _mi broma_ , ¿eh, Granger? —siseó. Ella tragó saliva, repentinamente culpable—. Esta me la vas a pagar muy cara.

Hermione vio cómo Malfoy entraba en el aula pisando fuerte, aún cabreado por la humillación a la que ella acababa de someterlo. Zabini lo siguió dedicándole una mirada divertida a la chica, y detrás de él entró Nott, suspirando con resignación.

Hermione dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente, presa de la curiosidad, entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Bien —proclamó Knox desde la tarima. Philip y Michael, sus ayudantes, estaban ahí, detrás de él. Philip le tendió un papel y el instructor lo cogió sin siquiera mirarle—. Vosotros, como ya sabéis, sois _los elegidos_. Al igual que el resto de los clubs, nosotros también tenemos un cometido para el Festival de las Artes y los Deportes: como os hice saber el otro día, nos han encargado preparar un concierto.

Hermione, que estaba de pie en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, se removió, incómoda. ¿Qué podía querer aquel malhumorado profesor de ella, si estaba claro que no iba a dejar que se acercara al piano?

Al otro lado del aula, Malfoy no dejaba de lanzarle miradas incendiarias que Hermione ignoraba en la medida de lo posible, con las mejillas algo rojas. Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado todo ese sermón cuando él — _por una vez_ — no había hecho nada, pero aunque en otra circunstancia lo habría arreglado con una disculpa sincera, algo dentro de ella se retorcía de repugnancia ante la perspectiva de pedirle perdón a Malfoy, quien llevaba toda la vida haciendo de su estancia en Hogwarts un auténtico infierno. Por mucho que en esa ocasión él tuviera razón.

—Lógicamente —siguió diciendo Knox—, sería absurdo intentar que todos tocaseis lo mismo y a la vez. Está claro que contamos con un par de alumnos bastantes talentosos —dijo, mirando sin disimulo a Nott y a Malfoy—, pero sus dones se verían echados a perder si los ponemos a trabajar con otros que, por el contrario, tienen solo la experiencia justa para poder ser parte del club. Así pues, os hemos organizado en cuatro grupos, atendiendo tanto al instrumento que tocáis como a vuestra pericia. Será con esa formación con la que actuaremos en el festival, por lo que vuestra obligación es la de cooperar con vuestros compañeros de grupo. Tendréis que trabajar juntos, acostumbraros los unos a los otros y a vuestras formas de entender la música, ensayar mucho fuera del club y, sobre todo, hacer lo posible por no darme quebraderos de cabeza y no dejarme en vergüenza delante de todo el mundo el día del espectáculo.

—Entonces —intervino Zabini, que parecía ajeno al aura de peligrosidad que rodeaba a Knox—, ¿no vamos a tocar nunca todos juntos? ¿Para qué venimos entonces aquí?

—Para dar clase, chico —replicó el instructor son su habitual seriedad seca—. Para aprender un poco de teoría, para consultar dudas y porque, Merlín, no vamos a estar todo el maldito curso preparando el espectáculo, ¿queréis matarme de aburrimiento? Haremos otras cosas antes para aprender, y durante esas clases, os organizaremos de otras formas distintas. Los grupos son solo para el festival, y os dejaremos un calendario fuera de esta clase todas las semanas para que podáis reservar el aula cuando queráis ensayar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —finalizó, mirando a Zabini de una forma que dejaba claro lo poco que le convenía decir nada más. Blaise se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia, pero sabiamente optó por callarse.

Entonces, Philip dio un paso adelante, carraspeó como de costumbre y dijo:

—Ahora, el señor Knox os irá llamando para poneros con vuestros compañeros. No hay cambios posibles y, por supuesto, no podéis protestar. Cuando oigáis vuestro nombre, venid a la tarima.

Knox sacudió el papel para enderezarlo y empezó a leer.

—Grupo uno. Paula Rogers al violín, Brandon Pearse al chelo y Caroline Ryan al fagot.

Los tres alumnos se adelantaron, mirándose entre ellos, y Hermione pensó que era un grupo bastante heterogéneo: una Ravenclaw de cuarto, un Gryffindor de quinto y una Hufflepuff de séptimo, como ella.

Mientras los tres estudiantes se iban hacia un lado en la tarima, Knox empezó a llamar a los siguientes.

—Grupo dos. Blaise Zabini a la guitarra, Harper Dessen al saxofón, Helena Miller en la batería y Christian Torres como voz.

Hubo algunos murmullos esta vez. A Hermione, además de llamarle la atención lo diminuta que parecía Miller en comparación con Zabini (debía de tener solo unos trece años), le sorprendió que hubiera un cantante en el grupo. Christian Torres, un Hufflepuff latino de quinto curso, subió a la tarima con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguramente hubiera hecho su audición después de que Hermione se hubiera ido, porque ella no recordaba que nadie hubiese cantado.

—Grupo tres —proclamó Knox, con su habitual expresión de hastío—. Sarah Bonnet con el piano, Theodore Nott con el violín y Luna Lovegood con la flauta travesera.

Bonnet, una Hufflepuff de dieciséis años, miró a Nott con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero él apenas se dio cuenta; estaba ocupado buscando con la vista a la tercera componente de su grupo, que no apareció.

Por primera vez, Hermione se percató de que no había visto a Luna por ninguna parte. Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero su amiga no hizo acto de presencia.

En la tarima, Knox parecía de todo menos contento.

—¿Luna Lovegood? —repitió con su voz atronadora. Cuando nadie dijo nada, su ceño se frunció con un deje de ira—. ¿Alguien es amigo de esta chica?

Ningún alumno se pronunció, así que Hermione dio un paso adelante.

—Yo —dijo con voz clara. En los ojos de Knox brilló un destello de burla.

—¿Tú? Porque será que no me sorprende —murmuró por lo bajo—. Muy bien, Granger. Cuando veas a tu amiguita, dile de mi parte que esta es la primera y la última vez que falta a una clase de música. Si hay una segunda sin justificación, quedará fuera del club. Y por supuesto, cuando digo "justificación" me refiero a que una bandada de colacuernos húngaros la hayan quemado viva, o a que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort la haya secuestrado. ¿Queda claro?

Por alguna razón, a Hermione no la sorprendió que un hombre como Knox pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort sin siquiera pestañear. Apretó los labios y asintió, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no responder nada.

En ese momento, Malfoy, que había estado echando cuentas y mirando a ambos lados, frunció el ceño.

—Señor —dijo, llamando la atención de Knox—. Soy el único que queda. ¿Es que acaso voy a tocar yo solo?

El instructor sonrió de nuevo sin alegría, cáusticamente.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Malfoy. —Alzó el papel y, con satisfacción, terminó de leer—. Grupo cuatro. Draco Malfoy al piano… y Hermione Granger a la voz.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Blaise y Pansy actuaban como si estuvieran enfadados. No era exactamente así, claro, pero esa era la impresión que daba desde fuera. Y sin embargo, si alguien les hubiera preguntado el motivo de la actitud cortante que tenían entre ellos, ninguno de los dos hubiera podido dar una respuesta lógica.

La realidad era que Blaise estaba molesto con ella por haberse fijado en otro chico. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, claro. Después de todo, Pansy y él no eran nada, así que, ¿qué derecho tenía él a enfadarse porque Pansy estuviera detrás de alguien? Ninguno. Pero eso no impedía que se sintiera absurdamente celoso y traicionado, y el hecho de no poder hacer ni decir nada al respecto no hacía sino acrecentar su rabia.

Pansy, por otra parte, ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba con Blaise. Era cierto que en su clase de teatro había un chico de su edad bastante atractivo, pero ella jamás se fijaría en alguien así. No tenía ni idea de qué la había llevado a mentir a Zabini, y la situación en general era tan confusa y frustrante que se sentía como una niña pequeña con una rabieta incomprensible.

Por eso, cuando el profesor de baile, Léonard Roussel, les había mandado ponerse por parejas, Blaise y Pansy se habían mirado de reojo sin dignarse a acercarse como normalmente hubieran hecho.

Pansy vio entonces que Weasley, que estaba allí, se plantaba delante de Blaise con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres tú o ese chico extraño de la pajarita que no deja de mirarme el culo —oyó que Ginny le decía a un sorprendido Blaise—. Así que te nombro oficialmente mi pareja de baile de hoy.

Blaise parpadeó un par de veces y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Pansy, que seguía con su actitud ofendida a unos metros de distancia. Ella enarcó una ceja, muy digna, y sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas cuando vio que Blaise sonreía de esa forma tan suya, con ese deje de seducción involuntaria que le salía solo, para después tenderle una mano a Weasley al más puro estilo de un aristócrata del siglo pasado.

—Será un placer —le oyó decir. Pansy resopló. Blaise era biológicamente incapaz de hablar con una chica sin que pareciera que estaba tirándole los trastos. Ginny, sin embargo, no se mostró muy impresionada, sino que se limitó a alzar una ceja y a tomar la mano que Zabini le ofrecía para arrastrarlo al centro de la pista improvisada de baile.

Eso dejó a Pansy con el chico del que Weasley había hablado antes, un muchacho que se había puesto una pajarita aprovechando que podían llevar la ropa que quisieran al club de baile, y que al igual que había hecho con Ginny, lo primero que hizo fue quedarse mirando fijamente las posaderas de Pansy.

—Mantén las manos quietas si no quieres quedarte sin ellas —le siseó Pansy. El chico, lejos de intimidarse, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, haciendo que ella bufara de indignación.

Léonard Roussel, que era un francés de gestos afectados y tan flexible como una espiga, les dio las instrucciones para comenzar a ensayar el primer baile con un su marcado acento y sus esparavanes de artista consumado.

Pansy, que amaba bailar, no disfrutó lo más mínimo de la clase; no solo tuvo que soportar la estúpida sonrisa de su extraña pareja y estar pendiente de que sus manos no bajaran por su espalda más de lo debido, sino que además, girase hacia donde girase, siempre los veía a ellos: Blaise y Weasley, demasiado pegados, demasiado cómodos.

En un momento determinado, Blaise le susurró algo al oído, y Ginny no pudo contener una breve sonrisa maligna mirando de reojo a Pansy. La Slytherin, experimentando un acceso de rabia sin igual, se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que el chico con el que bailaba tropezara con ella y que ambos estuvieran a punto de irse al suelo.

Roussel les llamó la atención, y Pansy volvió a ponerse a bailar con un resoplido, casi arrastrando a su pareja por el centro de la sala. Estaba segura de que su amigo y Weasley estaban riéndose de ella, por haberse quedado colgada con el chico de la pajarita.

Nunca llegó a saber que lo que Blaise le había dicho a Ginny era que necesitaba su ayuda para poner celosa a la Slytherin.

* * *

 _Viernes_

La última clase del día era la de dibujo, a las seis. Theo casi voló hasta el pasillo donde tendría lugar. La relación entre Blaise y Pansy era cada vez más tensa y peliaguda, y aunque ni Draco ni él habían tomado partido, sus dos amigos parecían haber asumido que ambos estaban en su contra, por lo que las miradas asesinas se habían convertido en algo habitual entre ellos.

Además, el humor de Draco llevaba oscureciéndose cada vez más y de forma ininterrumpida desde el día anterior, cuando al instructor de música le había parecido que ponerlo con Granger sería una buena idea.

No lo era, por supuesto. A Theo se le ocurrían pocas personas en Hogwarts que se llevaran tan mal como esos dos (excepto, tal vez, Blaise y Pansy desde hacía un par de días). Y por si eso fuera poco, Granger había enrojecido como una amapola y había protestado hasta la saciedad cuando Knox le había dicho que su _instrumento_ sería su voz.

Theo suspiró, frotándose la frente y recordando cómo la chica se había puesto a gritar que ella no sabía cantar y que, por supuesto, se negaba a hacerlo delante de nadie. Sus protestas apenas habían sido audibles, pues el propio Draco había empezado a vociferar que preferiría bañarse en las babas del Calamar Gigante antes que ser parte del mismo grupo que Granger.

Al final, Knox los había expulsado a ambos, advirtiéndoles muy seriamente que si el próximo martes no aparecían allí para cumplir con su deber, les abriría un expediente con un informe muy negativo sobre su actitud y se lo pasaría a McGonagall, lo cual les perjudicaría enormemente.

Granger, claro, se había callado de golpe, palideciendo ante la posibilidad de defraudar tanto a su profesora favorita y de manchar así su currículum, e incluso Draco había optado por cerrar la boca al darse cuenta de que poco o nada iba a conseguir gritándole a Knox.

Theo no había vuelto a hablar con Granger, y Draco se había pasado todo el día con gesto sombrío soltando improperios por lo bajo.

Cuando Nott llegó al aula de dibujo, aún pensando en sus dos compañeros, descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó y vio dentro a Reed, colocando un montón de lápices en cajas sobre la tarima.

—Ah, Nott —saludó el profesor cuando lo vio—. Pasa, adelante. Los demás deben de estar al llegar.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —ofreció Theo, dejando su mochila sobre la mesa más cercana y aproximándose a Reed. El instructor se puso en pie y se sacudió las manos.

—No, tranquilo, ya he acabado. Muchas gracias de todos modos.

En ese momento, Lovegood entró en el aula, y Theo se sintió repentinamente nervioso. No sabía por qué le pasaba eso, pero el caso era que siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando esa chica estaba cerca. Por algún extraño motivo, Theo tenía de golpe la sensación de ser tremendamente imperfecto, y sentía que Lovegood podría descubrir todos sus defectos mirándolo a los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, profesor —saludó ella alegremente, ajena al conflicto interno del chico. Cuando lo vio, le dedicó también a él una gran sonrisa—. Y hola a ti también, Theodore Nott. ¿Qué tal estás?

Theo notó un escalofrío recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Ahí estaban sus ojos, grandes y azules, resplandecientes, llenos de dulce inocencia, clavados en él.

Pasaron un par de angustiosos segundos antes de que Theo pudiera recordar la pregunta.

—Ah, eh… Bien, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente —respondió Luna con alegría, sentándose en el taburete que había escogido el día anterior. Theo se fijó en que de las cremalleras de su mochila colgaban todo tipo de adornos estrambóticos que no se parecían a nada que él hubiera visto jamás, y frunció el ceño.

Quiso preguntarle qué eran, pero dos alumnos más entraron en ese instante y Theo sintió que su momento había pasado. Resoplando, se sentó en su sitio, frotándose la cara con frustración. Nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien las relaciones sociales, y hacer amigos no era precisamente su fuerte. Sin embargo, había estado orgulloso de poder decir que en los últimos años había superado en gran medida esa especie de fobia social que lo había acompañado siempre de pequeño.

Y ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba torpe y lento si esa chica le hablaba.

Ya era la cuarta o la quinta vez que Lovegood lo saludaba con la misma serena amabilidad con la que se habría dirigido a un buen amigo, y en todas Theo se había quedado momentáneamente paralizado. En primer lugar, lo desconcertaba enormemente que Lovegood lo llamara siempre " _Theodore Nott_ " —y, por todos los duendecillos de Cornualles, ¿cómo se sabía ella su nombre si no iban ni al mismo curso ni a la misma casa, y él no era ni de lejos un chico popular?—.

Y en segundo lugar, estaba esa mirada.

No una mirada cualquiera, no.

 _Esa mirada_.

Los ojos de Lovegood tenían un color parecido a los de Daphne, pero a la vez tremendamente distinto. Era un azul hielo muy clarito, suave, dulcísimo, como el cielo de las mañanas claras, como los riachuelos de principios de primavera.

Un azul que lo desnudaba cada vez que se posaba sobre él, y lo dejaba vulnerable y expuesto.

Theo sabía que sería incapaz de mentir ante unos ojos así.

¿No era ese motivo suficiente para temblar cada vez que Lovegood andaba cerca?

Afortunadamente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en ese momento, pues Granger apareció en el aula. Estaba tan despeinada como de costumbre, y cargaba con una cantidad obscena de libros.

—Buenas tardes, Nott —lo saludó ella al pasar por delante de su mesa con una sonrisa cansada a la que Theo correspondió. Después, se sentó junto a Lovegood, y Theo se preguntó cómo era posible que Granger no sintiera ganas de echar a correr ante la hipnotizante presencia de la Ravenclaw.

¿Era él caso el único que sufría los efectos de su mágica mirada?

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó entonces Reed, cerrando la puerta del aula—. Bien. He tenido una idea, que es la siguiente: vamos a empezar a preparar la exposición de mayo desde ya. Todos los meses tendremos un tema, y crearemos arte a partir de él. Absolutamente todos los trabajos que elaboremos serán expuestos, pero no os preocupéis si os sale mal: parte de la magia de dibujar está en aprender de nuestros errores, y así todo el mundo podrá ver lo mucho que habéis progresado. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Cuando nadie dijo nada, Reed dio una palmada—. Excelente. Empecemos, pues. El tema de este mes será divertido: el color. Y, como es nuestro primer proyecto juntos, quiero que hagáis equipos de tres. Podéis elegir vosotros con quién poneros: me gustaría que cogierais confianza aprendiendo a acertar y a equivocaros de la mano de vuestros amigos.

Theo hizo una mueca. En solo unos segundos, todos los alumnos habían empezado a levantarse y a sentarse unos con otros, juntándose con sus amigos o con gente de su misma casa.

Y, por fin, solo quedaron seis: Hermione y Luna sentadas juntas en la primera fila, un chico y una chica de Ravenclaw que se habían abrazado para que nadie los separase en cuanto empezaron a formarse los grupos, el Hufflepuff de primero y Theo. El pequeño tejón se levantó y echó a andar hacia Granger y Lovegood.

—Ni de broma —dijo la chica de Ravenclaw entonces, mirando fijamente a Nott.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió Reed, bajándose de la tarima para acercarse.

—No me pienso poner con él —bufó ella, ignorando los poco disimulados codazos de su amigo—. Es un Slytherin. Amiguito de mortífagos. Yo no me junto con gente como él. —Lo señaló con el dedo, y Theo resbaló un poco en su asiento, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado cuando todo el mundo lo miró fijamente.

Reed se había puesto repentinamente serio. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa de Theo y tamborileó con los dedos.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave, señorita Fellan —dijo con tono de censura. La Ravenclaw resopló mientras su amigo trataba de retenerla tironeándole de la camiseta.

—Todos lo saben —replicó ella—. Es amigo de Malfoy, que en sexto curso hizo que un montón de mortífagos entraran aquí y mataran a nuestro director. Y de Parkinson, que el año pasado pretendía que entregáramos a Harry Potter cuando volvió a Hogwarts. Él es como ellos, un asesino y una serpiente asquerosa. Que se ponga solo, porque yo no pienso trabajar con él. Nosotros nos quedamos con ese niño, aunque sea pequeño —dijo, señalando al Hufflepuff.

—Suficiente —la interrumpió Reed, dando un golpe suave sobre la mesa. No parecía enfadado, pero sí decepcionado—. Tengo que pedirle que salga de clase, señorita Fellan. Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero esto es una clase de dibujo, no un juicio del Wizengamot. Aquí no marginamos a nadie por su pasado o su futuro, y mucho menos por sus amistades. No voy a expulsarla del club, pero si esta actitud vuelve a repetirse, no dude que tomaré medidas aunque no me guste. No pienso tolerar ningún tipo de discriminación hacia nadie, ¿lo ha entendido?

Fellan apretó los labios, tremendamente enfadada, y se fue de la sala sin mirar atrás una sola vez, cerrando con un portazo al salir. Reed inspiró hondo, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que ponerse serio con sus alumnos.

Theo, por su parte, solo quería desaparecer. No era únicamente que estuviera siendo el centro de atención —algo que odiaba— o que un profesor hubiera tenido que salir en su defensa: era que sentía los ojos de Granger y Lovegood fijos en él, y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

¿Pensaría Granger de él lo mismo que Fellan?

 _¿Lo pensaría Lovegood?_

El chico de Ravenclaw, por su parte, había enrojecido terriblemente. Reed lo miró con cansancio.

—¿Y usted? ¿Tiene algún problema para ponerse con Nott?

Él balbució torpemente, estrujándose la camiseta, y Theo estaba a punto de decir que no le importaba ponerse solo para no imponer su compañía a nadie cuando la voz de Lovegood interrumpió.

—¡Theodore Nott puede ponerse con nosotras! —exclamó felizmente. Theo la miró, boquiabierto. Al lado de Luna, Granger asintió con firmeza.

—Solo somos dos, y no tenemos absolutamente ningún problema en ponernos con Nott —dijo. Reed sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿os parece si vosotros dos os ponéis en el mismo equipo? —preguntó al chico de Ravenclaw y el niño de Hufflepuff. El primero asintió repetidamente con alivio, mientras que el pequeño se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente.

Theo se levantó y se acercó a las dos chicas sin saber si lo suyo era buena o mala suerte. En cuanto se aproximó, Lovegood cogió un taburete y lo arrastró a su lado, entre ella y Granger.

—Siéntate aquí, Theodore Nott —lo invitó, palmeando muy sonriente el sitio. Theo obedeció aún sin mirarla, tratando por todos los medios de evitar sus ojos azules.

—Gracias —susurró en voz baja a ambas chicas en cuanto Reed empezó a dar las instrucciones para su primer proyecto. Granger se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

—No hay de qué —le respondió en el mismo tono. Theo pensó en la suerte que tenía Malfoy de estar con ella en el club de música. _Y el muy idiota sin saber aprovecharlo._

—Es un placer —dijo también Lovegood, y Theo, inconscientemente, volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

Y ahí estaban.

Sus ojos.

Tan azules. Tan sinceros. Tan penetrantes.

Theo se sintió flotar por un segundo.

Y pensó que, en realidad, él también había tenido mucha suerte en el club de música.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? ¡Espero que sí!

Como veis, las parejas que van a predominar en este fic están ya bastante definidas. Soy bastante predecible, aunque anticipo que esta vez no meteré Blinny y dejaré intacta la heterosexualidad de Theo xD

Me ha encantado leer vuestras hipótesis tanto de la pelea de Blaise y Pansy como de la persona que escuchó cantar a Hermione, ¡y ha sido genial ver que muchos habéis acertado en varias cosas!

Quiero dar un abrazo gigantesco a las 12 increíbles personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review, sobre todo porque algunos fueron muy largos y elaborados. En serio, todos han sido comentarios maravillosos y no sabéis cuánto os agradezco el apoyo y lo importantes que son para mí vuestras palabras.

 **Tayler-FZ, valtsubaki** (de nuevo, siento que FFnet no me deje ponerte el punto en el nick...) **, Criiisi, FeltonNat88, dianetonks, LadyChocolateLover, Eireeann, Doristarazona, linithamonre77, AlbaBC, Eri0 y Parejachyca. ¡Gracias!**

Ah, otra cosa: imagino que muchos lo sabréis ya, pero dentro de nada empiezan las nominaciones de los **People Choice Dramiones**. Os recomiendo que os paséis por su Facebook y le echéis un vistazo, porque han incluido un montón de categorías y se podrá votar a fics de años anteriores.

Y nada más. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir ahí día tras día!

Meri

PD/ ¡Deja review para que en tu clase preferida te pongan de compañero a Draco!


	6. Palabras

_Sábado_

Cuando Ron llegó de las prácticas de quidditch esa mañana, con el uniforme y el pelo húmedos de sudor y una gran sonrisa cansada en su cara, lo primero que vio en la Sala Común de Gryffindor fue que Hermione estaba sentada sola en una esquina.

Se acercó con extrañeza y se quedó a su lado inmóvil, dudando. Su amiga estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro que revisaba minuciosamente mientras tomaba notas apresuradas en un papel a su derecha. Algo en la forma en que fruncía los labios y apretaba la pluma hizo saber a Ron que estaba de mal humor, y si molestar a Hermione cuando trabajaba en condiciones normales era ya de por sí peligroso, el chico prefería ni imaginar cuáles serían las consecuencias de hacerlo en ese momento.

Ya estaba planeando una retirada silenciosa y discreta cuando Hermione alzó la mirada y lo vio.

—Ah, hola —murmuró, relajando ligeramente su ceño. Ron carraspeó y se quitó el casco, nervioso de pronto.

—Hola —dijo, secándose las palmas de las manos en el uniforme de quidditch—. Oye, Hermione… ¿estás bien?

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, dejando por un segundo la pluma.

—La verdad es que no. Aún no he decidido qué hacer con lo del club de música. No es solo el problema de que me hayan puesto con Malfoy, sino que… ¿cantar? Es absurdo.

—Nunca nos habías dicho que cantaras —comentó Ron con curiosidad. Desde que Hermione les había contado lo que había sucedido en el club de música el jueves, tanto Harry como él se morían de ganas de escuchar la voz de la chica, de quien jamás hubieran sospechado que tuviera talento como cantante.

—Es que no lo hago —replicó ella, cerrando el libro y juntando las hojas con fastidio—. Ya os lo he dicho: no sé de dónde se ha sacado ese instructor chiflado que yo puedo cantar.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿El qué?

—Cantar.

Hermione dejó los papeles para mirar a Ron con desconcierto. Enrojeció visiblemente antes de responder.

—Sí, bueno, lo normal. Ya sabes, en la ducha, mientras recojo mi cuarto o cocino… esas cosas.

—¿Alguna vez has cantado delante de alguien?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Cómo sabes entonces que no lo haces bien? —insistió Ron, cambiándose el casco de brazo—. A lo mejor Knox te ha oído cantar en algún momento. O quizás sabe que puedes hacerlo simplemente con escucharte hablar. Es un capullo, pero por lo que nos has dicho, parece que no es ningún inútil con la música. Y si él piensa que puedes cantar…

Ron vio el destello de la duda en los ojos de Hermione, pero duró poco. En seguida ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, recogiendo todas sus cosas.

—Tonterías —respondió sin más. Ron suspiró mientras la veía alejarse en dirección al cuarto de las chicas.

Si la conocía bien —y estaba seguro de que lo hacía—, Hermione acabaría participando en el club de música aunque solo fuera por no tener un gran cero en su historial académico, así que lo mejor sería que lo viera desde un punto de vista más positivo.

Pero él nunca había sido demasiado bueno dando consejos, por lo que no la siguió. En lugar de eso, decidió hablar con Ginny y Harry esa noche. Tal vez alguno de ellos pudiera animar a Hermione.

Ella, por su parte, se pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde entre su habitación y la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Solo llevaban dos semanas de clase, pero los profesores parecían haberse propuesto darles el máximo trabajo posible. Y eso, sumado a las horas que le quitaban los clubs, había hecho que Hermione tuviera que elaborar nuevos planes de estudio para ella y sus amigos.

Pero a las cinco menos diez cerró sus libros y salió a los jardines con una gran sonrisa: había llegado la hora de asistir al último club que le quedaba por probar de los que había elegido.

En el papel que la profesora McGonagall había colgado en la Sala Común la primera noche decía que las clases de literatura se impartirían fuera, cerca del Lago Negro, en un pequeño claro libre de árboles a medio camino entre la cabaña de Hagrid y el campo de quidditch.

A Hermione le había parecido sumamente extraño: no había nada allí donde poder sentarse o dar una clase en condiciones. Por eso, había seguido las instrucciones con gran curiosidad y sin tener ni idea de qué podría encontrarse.

No le resultó complicado averiguar cuál era el punto exacto: ahí, frente a ella, apareció tras un gigantesco árbol el sitio donde tendrían lugar las clases.

Sobre la hierba verde, bajo un grisáceo cielo escocés que hablaba de un otoño que llegaba a tirones, aguardaba una gran mesa redonda de color blanco rodeada de sillones mullidos.

Hermione se aproximó boquiabierta, divisando con dificultad una especie de cúpula transparente que cubría ese pequeño rincón con vistas al lago. Cuando traspasó la pared curva de esa burbuja inmóvil y casi invisible, Hermione dejó de sentir de golpe la brisa fresca que empezaba a levantarse.

 _Un hechizo_ , comprendió.

Vio entonces que sobre la mesa había tazas, una tetera, bandejas con pastas, libros, plumas, tinteros y pergaminos de distintos tamaños.

Sonrió.

Aquel prometía ser el mejor club con diferencia, y eso que ni siquiera había conocido aún a sus compañeros ni su profesora.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo girarse.

—Vaya, menos mal. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que hablar conmigo misma —dijo con diversión la mujer que estaba tras ella. Hermione sonrió, maravillada. La recordaba del día de la presentación de los instructores: su nombre era Shirley Roth, y parecía una persona sencillamente maravillosa. No habría sido capaz de adivinar su edad exacta, aunque posiblemente estuviera en torno a los treinta o los cuarenta años. Su pelo completamente gris caía en rizos graciosos hasta la mitad de la espalda, y sus ojos del color del trigo seco la miraban con una amabilidad que Hermione agradeció de corazón.

Si su profesora de literatura hubiera sido tan horrible como Knox, Hermione habría corrido a abrazar al Sauce Boxeador.

—¿No ha venido nadie más? —preguntó de pronto, reparando en lo que la instructora había dicho. Roth estaba a punto de contestar cuando dos personas más entraron en la burbuja, haciendo que esta temblara por un instante.

Hermione los conocía de vista. Eran dos hermanos de Ravenclaw: ella, de su mismo curso, y él, de tercero.

—Este es el club de literatura, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica. Hermione había ido a Runas Antiguas con ella durante un par de años, y sabía que era tranquila, estudiosa y decidida.

—En efecto. Bienvenidos —sonrió la profesora—. Me llamo Shirley Roth, aunque podéis llamarme Shirley sin más. Dejemos los formalismos para otro tipo de reuniones.

—Yo soy Hermione —se presentó, intuyendo que la instructora lo sabía por la forma en que la miró. ¿Es que acaso no quedaba nadie en todo el mundo mágico que no la conociera?

—Yo me llamo Anna —dijo la chica, señalando después al niño que la acompañaba—. Y este es mi hermano Derek.

Él saludó con la mano y después se la metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones. A pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad, se parecía mucho a Anna.

—Bien, pues parece que estamos listos para empezar. ¿Por qué no vais tomando asiento?

—¿Solo estaremos nosotros? —preguntó con sorpresa Anna sentándose junto a su hermano, que miraba las galletas con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh, había más alumnos apuntados —dijo Shirley, colocándose en el sillón que daba la espalda al Lago. Hermione eligió el sitio a su izquierda—. Pero no sé si vendrán. Creo recordar que había, al menos, otros dos alumnos, y… Vaya, mirad. Ahí viene una.

Se giraron para apreciar que, efectivamente, una chica entraba en ese momento en la burbuja. No llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero Hermione sabía que era Hufflepuff porque la había visto varias veces en el Gran Comedor.

—Siento el retraso —se disculpó con las mejillas rojas, sentándose sola en el otro lado de la mesa.

—No te preocupes, querida —respondió Shirley—. Bien, esperaremos cinco minutos más por si el último alumno apareciera… y Derek, cielo, coge una galleta antes de que se te salgan los ojos de las órbitas.

El niño enrojeció igual que la chica nueva, pero, tras preguntar con la mirada a su hermana obedeció, y alargó la mano hacia el plato de las pastas.

Y justo entonces, una nueva vibración en el aire les advirtió de que alguien más acababa de entrar en la burbuja.

—No me jodas…

La voz fue tan inconfundible que Hermione se tensó por completo sobre su sillón antes de volverse lentamente y verlo.

No. _Por favor._

 _Tiene que ser una broma_.

Pero no lo era en absoluto: allí, ante sus ojos, parado con expresión aturdida estaba Draco Malfoy. _Otra vez._

Hermione quiso gritar. El club de literatura había parecido un santuario por unos instantes: todo había sido perfecto. La profesora, el lugar, la compañía…

¿Y tenía que llegar él?

—Ah, tú debes de ser Malfoy —sonrió Shirley, señalando el único sitio libre. _Junto a Hermione_ —. Vamos, hijo, no te quedes ahí parado. Siéntate.

—No. —Malfoy dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo… me he equivocado. Ya me iba.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Shirley, animándolo a acercarse con un gesto—. Claro que no te has equivocado. Este es el club de literatura, y estabas apuntado. Vamos, coge asiento.

—En realidad, venía a desapuntarme —inventó sobre la marcha Malfoy, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Hermione. Ella, por su parte, estaba bailando por dentro, celebrando por primera vez en su vida que Draco fuera un mentiroso compulsivo; _sí, sí, eso, vete. Venga, venga, márchate._

—Nada de eso. No te dejaré desapuntarte hasta que no hayas probado un par de clases. ¿Qué clase de reputación me daría que un alumno se fuera antes siquiera de haber empezado? Venga, siéntate con nosotros. Estábamos a punto de empezar.

Draco miró fijamente a la mujer como si estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de inventarse algo nuevo o, simplemente, dar media vuelta e irse.

Pero después dejó que sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en los de Hermione, que parecían querer prenderle fuego allí mismo, y conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa maligna obedeció.

—Muy bien —murmuró, sentándose al lado de ella, que desvió la mirada hacia el infinito y se quedó muy rígida con las palmas de las manos sobre el regazo. En cuanto Shirley dejó de prestarle atención, Draco se inclinó hacia Hermione discretamente—. Esto va a ser divertido, Granger. Juntitos en el club de música mientras yo toco el piano y tú berreas, y juntitos aquí mientras… ¿qué? ¿Merendamos y recitamos sonetos? ¿No piensas tú también que el curso promete?

—Vete a la mierda —replicó ella entre dientes, demasiado enfadada con la crueldad del destino para elaborar más su respuesta. Malfoy pareció soltar aire en algo a caballo entre una risita y un bufido, pero se apartó otra vez, permitiendo que Hermione pudiera volver a respirar tranquila y prestar atención a lo que Shirley estaba diciendo.

—… todos los sábados, que trabajaremos con lo que hayáis escrito a lo largo de la semana. Tal vez hagamos también algún ejercicio de escritura creativa. Y los domingos serán los días de las lecturas. Comentaremos o recomendaremos libros y elegiremos uno que todos deberemos leer en el plazo de un mes para después reseñarlo en conjunto.

Derek levantó la mano, y Shirley le concedió la palabra con un gesto.

—¿Cuál será nuestro proyecto para el festival de fin de curso? —preguntó.

—Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba… Y eso que es una de las cosas más importantes. Veréis, lo que tendréis que hacer será… escribir un libro.

La expresión perpleja de Derek y su hermana conjuntó a la perfección con las de la Hufflepuff y Hermione. Draco, por su parte, expresó su estupefacción con un nada discreto _"¿Qué cojones?"_.

Shirley alzó las palmas de las manos con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Que no cunda el pánico, dejad que me explique…

—¿De quién ha sido esa fantástica idea? —interrumpió Malfoy—. ¿Un libro? ¿Un maldito libro? ¡Somos estudiantes, por Merlín! Venimos a estos clubs para distraernos de la carga académica, no para añadir más peso con quehaceres innecesarios. ¿Se cree que somos escritores profesionales con horas y horas libres que necesitamos llenar?

—Detesto tener que admitirlo, pero creo que Malfoy tiene razón —dijo Anna, pestañeando—. Escribir un libro es un trabajo tremendo incluso para alguien con los conocimientos y el tiempo necesarios.

—Calma —la detuvo Shirley, de nuevo levantando las manos. Suspiró—. Permitidme explicarme, por favor. Soy consciente de cómo ha sonado. Tal vez no haya elegido las palabras precisas, y si estáis aquí imagino que se debe a que sabéis que las palabras son verdaderamente importantes. No os estoy mandando que escribáis una novela, ni tampoco que llenéis páginas y páginas. Y desde luego, señor Malfoy, nunca se me ocurriría pediros que desatendierais vuestros estudios o, Circe no lo quiera, os veáis sepultados bajo toneladas de trabajo. Lo que quería decir con escribir un libro era, simple y llanamente, escribir _algo_.

—¿Podría ser más precisa? —preguntó Draco con tono sarcástico. Hermione se contuvo a duras penas para no darle un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. _Niñato malencarado..._

—Me gustaría que, a lo largo del curso, aprendierais a vaciar vuestra alma en una obra. Cualquier cosa que os identifique, algo que exprese cómo os sentís, un pedazo de literatura en el que se pueda ver a su vez un fragmento de vuestra alma.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero la chica de Hufflepuff se inclinó hacia delante con emoción.

—¿Algo como un diario?

—Si eso es lo que deseáis, sí —asintió Shirley—. Aunque podría ser cualquier cosa. Una antología poética, un conjunto de microrrelatos o cartas a vosotros mismos, una breve novela autobiográfica de qué significó la guerra para vosotros o cómo fue vuestra infancia… E incluso una novela corta de ficción protagonizada por vosotros, si os creéis lo suficientemente animados para ello. El único requisito es que os volquéis en ese proyecto de corazón, sin medias tintas. No quiero una redacción informal de diez páginas en la que me contéis detalles arquitectónicos de este castillo, ni una lista de la compra, ni una historia impersonal de un héroe inventado. Lo que quiero es que os escribáis a vosotros mismos. Vuestra historia. En el formato y con la longitud que más se ajuste a lo que sois, por supuesto.

Malfoy estaba tan asombrado e indignado que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de seguir soltando comentarios mordaces. Solo podía pensar en salir de allí y no volver jamás, porque _Merlín,_ ¿cómo podía haberse metido en un lío así? ¡Aquello no era un jodido club de literatura, era una terapia encubierta! ¿En serio esperaban que fuera a escribir sobre _sus emociones_ como si fuese esa estúpida Hufflepuff que estaba a punto de hacerse pis de la ilusión frente a él?

—¿Y cómo expondremos algo así en el festival? —preguntó Hermione, tan pragmática como de costumbre.

—Oh, no lo haréis —respondió Shirley con sencillez—. Vuestras obras serán leídas esa semana por unos jueces que decidirán cuál es la mejor, la más profunda, la más sincera. Y el resultado se anunciará el último día del festival.

—Como un concurso literario —murmuró Anna, maravillada. Shirley asintió.

—Por supuesto, si no lo deseáis, nadie más que esos jueces podrá leer vuestra creación, pues entendemos que es algo demasiado personal. Así que nuestra forma de compartir lo que aprenderemos este curso será con una mesa redonda en la que hablaréis a vuestros compañeros de los libros que más os han gustado y de cómo fue el proceso creativo.

—¿Y qué gana el vencedor de ese concurso? —quiso saber Malfoy. Había oído la palabra _mejor_ y se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que, si iba a haber un concurso para demostrar quién era _mejor,_ tal vez debiera replantearse lo de irse del club lo antes posible.

Shirley sonrió misteriosamente.

—Me temo que es una sorpresa que no tengo permitido revelar, señor Malfoy. Pero posiblemente sea de vuestro interés, así que le recomiendo esforzarse. —Si Shirley escuchó el bufido incrédulo de Malfoy, no lo demostró, y en su lugar dio una breve palmada—. Bien. ¿Empezamos, pues?

* * *

 _Sábado_

Theo caminaba leyendo.

No era algo inusual: le gustaba tener la mente ocupada, y una buena forma de entretenerse mientras recorría toda la distancia que lo separaba de la biblioteca (en el cuarto piso) a su cuarto (en las mazmorras) era disfrutar de un buen libro en el camino.

Estaba tan acostumbrado que incluso había desarrollado una portentosa habilidad: la de no chocar jamás con nadie, subir o bajar escaleras e incluso esquivar obstáculos sin interrumpir su lectura.

Hasta esa tarde, por supuesto.

Porque cuando dobló la esquina, Theo se tropezó con alguien. Y al levantar la cabeza, entendió de golpe por qué no había escuchado a la otra persona acercarse.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Lovegood, retrocediendo un paso—. Lo lamento mucho, Theodore Nott. No miraba por dónde iba… Debo de tener la cabeza llena de narggles.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. La parálisis incontrolable que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de esa chica.

Y en esa ocasión, estaban solos en un pasillo de la segunda planta. Nada ni nadie iba a salvarlo.

 _Reacciona, idiota_.

—Eh… Yo… no pasa nada, en realidad… en realidad era yo el que iba distraído. Ya sabes, por ir leyendo —se disculpó. ¿Estaba enrojeciendo? Merlín bendito, ¿acababa de tartamudear? _Genial, ahora pensará que soy retrasado._

Lovegood sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Muy delicada y brillante, como una luna en cuarto creciente naciendo en su rostro.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes. ¡No pasa nada! —Otra sonrisa. _Circe santísima_ —. Bueno, hasta pronto, Theodore Nott —se despidió ella, rodeándolo y alejándose con ese caminar suyo tan alegre e infantil, como la danza de un hada.

Theo la siguió con la mirada y, antes de poder evitarlo, escuchó su propia voz saliendo de su boca sin permiso.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos mañana a ver cuándo está disponible el aula de música? —Luna se detuvo y se giró, mirándolo con curiosidad. Otra vez estaban ahí sus grandes ojos azules, fijos en él. Theo se sintió repentinamente impuro y torpe. Tragó saliva, nervioso—. Ya… ya sabes, para ensayar.

—¿No tendríamos que avisar también a Sarah Bonnet?

Theo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a la pianista que estaba en su grupo. La respuesta obvia era _sí,_ por supuesto. Pero su lengua pareció decidir que era un buen momento para tomar las riendas de la situación.

—No necesariamente. Solo tenemos que comprobar las horas en las que está libre. Después buscaremos a Bonnet y elegiremos juntos cuándo ir.

Era un plan absurdo, por supuesto. Si no necesitaban ir los tres para mirar la disponibilidad del aula, tampoco necesitaban ir dos. Bastaba con que fuera él solo. Y ella lo sabía. _Seguro que lo sabía. Seguro que se había dado cuenta._

Theo quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared hasta morir por traumatismo craneoencefálico múltiple o, en el mejor de los casos, quedar inconsciente hasta fin de curso, pero volvió a quedar petrificado cuando Lovegood le sonrió de nuevo.

—Me encantaría, Theodore Nott. Acabo la clase de fotografía a las once. Podemos ir después, si te apetece.

—Sí —respondió él rápidamente. _Demasiado rápidamente_ , se reprochó a sí mismo—. Sí, claro, me parece genial. Iré a buscarte al club de fotografía a las once.

—Eres muy buena persona —dijo Luna con clara afabilidad—. Hasta mañana entonces, Theodore Nott.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró él, viendo cómo Lovegood se alejaba con un trote suavísimo por el pasillo, casi levitando.

Contempló su marcha pensando en las últimas palabras de la bruja.

 _Eres muy buena persona_.

¿A qué habría venido eso? ¿Lovegood lo consideraba buena persona porque había dicho que iría a buscarla? ¿Tan poco acostumbrada estaba a los gestos de cortesía de otros alumnos, o lo había dicho por algo más en lo que él no había reparado?

Una cosa estaba clara, pensó Theo mientras daba media vuelta muy despacio y reemprendía la marcha.

Si Lovegood creía que era una buena persona, _tenía que ser verdad._

Una chica así no podría juzgar equivocadamente a nadie.

Y esa idea, por alguna razón, hizo que Theo también levitara en su camino de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

 _Sábado_

—¿Qué haces?

Blaise alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Pansy. Esa era, posiblemente, la primera vez que le hablaba en varios días. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y parecía estar peleando consigo misma para mantener una actitud aceptablemente amigable.

Él levantó el libro que estaba sosteniendo y enarcó una ceja.

—Punto de cruz —respondió sarcásticamente, aunque sin malicia. Pansy bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón de su derecha.

—Estás enfadado conmigo —señaló ella. No era una pregunta.

Blaise apartó el libro a un lado con fastidio.

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo?

—Vamos, Blaise. No tenemos cinco años.

—No, no los tenemos. Davis me ha dicho que lo de ese Ravenclaw de tu clase de teatro es mentira. ¿Se puede saber a qué coño juegas?

Pansy enrojeció, apartando la mirada, pero su vergüenza duró poco. En seguida volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en Blaise con rabia.

—¿Y qué me dices tú de Weasley? No me habías dicho que te gustaran las pelirrojas.

Blaise pareció sinceramente perdido durante un instante. Después, se pasó las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás completamente loca —masculló—. ¿A ti qué mierda te importa con quién estoy o dejo de estar? No es como si yo pudiera opinar de los chicos con los que tú sales, así que no veo por qué al contrario iba a ser diferente.

—¡Bien, tienes razón! Mentí respecto a lo de ese Ravenclaw. ¿Y qué importa?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pansy se quedó en silencio, mirando a Blaise sin saber qué hacer o decir. Él estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella, mortalmente serio. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata aflojada, lo que le daba un aspecto descuidado que, por algún motivo, aumentaba su atractivo natural. Pansy sintió que se sonrojaba y apartó la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Estaba intentando… —empezó, pero se calló. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿ _Estaba intentando ver si te ponías celoso_? ¡Sería completamente absurdo!

—¿Intentando qué? —insistió Blaise. Pero Pansy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se puso en pie, alisándose la falda.

—Da igual. En serio. Fue una tontería mía sin importancia, yo… ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué lo hice. Supongo que solo quería darme importancia para que pareciera que el club de teatro iba a ser algo increíble, y no un aburrimiento y una elección patética como Draco y tú dijisteis. ¿Podemos olvidarlo y seguir siendo amigos?

La expresión de Blaise fue de incomprensión absoluta, y Pansy se contuvo para no decir nada.

 _Por favor, por favor, que responda que sí._

Todo eso estaba siendo demasiado ridículo. Theo tenía razón: debían dejar de comportarse como críos.

Tal vez una buena forma de empezar fuera asumir sus propios sentimientos. Pansy podía hacer eso. Claro que sí. No sería demasiado complicado. ¿Y después? Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Ya encontraría la forma de acercarse a Blaise como una adulta madura y responsable, cuando él se cansara de esa estúpida Weasley (porque se cansaría en algún momento, ¿no?).

 _Basta,_ pensó Pansy. No podía permitirse pensar en Weasley ahora. Tenía que crecer de una vez.

No más escenas patéticas de celos.

A partir de ahora se dejaría de tonterías.

Eso, claro, si Blaise la perdonaba por su pataleta infantil.

El chico, por su parte, estaba sufriendo un gran conflicto interno. ¿Realmente había sido solo eso? ¿Pansy quería fingir que el club de teatro sería genial para contradecirles a él y a Draco?

 _Pues claro que era eso, imbécil, ¿qué esperabas?_

La respuesta era obvia: cuando Blaise se había enterado de que lo del Ravenclaw era mentira, una pequeña parte de él había osado desear que Pansy quisiera ponerlo celoso.

Pero no. No, claro que no. Solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Y ahí estaba ella, enterrando el hacha de guerra y ofreciéndole la paz. Ofreciéndole _su amistad_.

Solo eso.

 _Su amistad_.

 _Como si pudieras aspirar a algo más, idiota iluso._

—Sí —murmuró Blaise, repentinamente sombrío—. Sí, por supuesto. Olvidado. Amigos, sí. Oye, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a… buscar a Theo.

—¿A Theo? —repitió Pansy, confusa, viendo cómo Blaise se ponía de pie evitando su mirada.

—Eh… sí. Para… devolverle una cosa. Bueno, hasta luego. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin más, Blaise salió disparado de la Sala Común, tratando de escapar de la mirada perdida de Pansy.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Ella se quedó atrás junto al libro abandonado de Blaise, preguntándose por qué, si Blaise había accedido a volver a ser amigos tal y como ella le había pedido, se sentía tan desdichada.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola!

Bueno, bueno... se avecina el drama. Como dije ya, en el próximo capítulo tendremos el famoso pacto del summary. Mientras tanto, nuestras parejas se van cocinando a fuego lento. Draco y Hermione van a verse obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, lo que no parece hacerles gran ilusión. Quienes sí llevan mejor lo de encontrarse a menudo son Theo y Luna, aunque el pobre Nott no sabe ni a qué atenerse. Blaise y Pansy, por otra parte, son un caso perdido: ese tira y afloja que nunca conduce a ninguna parte, porque el orgullo y la testarudez no les permite comunicarse en condiciones.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os esté gustando!

La semana que viene empiezo la universidad, y serán tiempos de cambios para mí. Es todo nuevo y distinto, pero espero poder seguir actualizando con la misma frecuencia de siempre. No obstante, **el día de las actualizaciones pasará a ser el sábado** , así que no os asustéis si el próximo miércoles no aparezco por aquí xD

¡Quiero mandar un abrazo gigantezco a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior!

 **LadyChocolateLover, Eireeann** (en serio, no sabes CUÁNTO me reí y amé tu comentario, TE AMO), **Doristarazona, Higushi, valtsubaki, Tayler-FZ, dianetonks, linithamonre77, LaDamaVerde** (¡bienvenida!), **Sta Granger** (¡mil gracias por todos tus comentarios!), **Criiisi** y **Cpmt**.

De verdad, sé que me repito una barbaridad, pero lo digo totalmente en serio por mucho que suene a cliché: adoro vuestros comentarios. Los releo todos siempre varias veces; casi me los aprendo de memoria. Me animan cuando estoy baja de ánimos o falta de inspiración, y son el combustible que me hace seguir escribiendo. En serio: **gracias**.

¡Por cierto, que sepáis que estamos en época de votaciones! Los **People Choice Awards** ya han dado comienzo (podéis encontrarlos en Facebook), y hay por ahí muchas otras cosillas. Os lo comento por si queréis nominar fics o por si tenéis Dramiones a los que queráis dar publicidad. Y hablando de eso, la página de Facebook " **Mundo Dramione** " está llevando a cabo una actividad muy interesante: promociona a un autor durante una semana entera, publicitando sus Dramiones con publicaciones individuales. La semana pasada lo hicieron con **MrsDarfoy** , y actualmente es el turno de **Cristy1994**. Se aceptan sugerencias de autores, ¡así que pasaos a echadle un vistazo! Puede que descubráis nuevas historias maravillosas allí :D

Y nada más, ya me callo. ¡Un abrazo gigantesco a todo el mundo, y hasta el sábado de la semana que viene!

(Y ánimo a los que, como yo, empezáis a clase o al trabajo.)

Meri

PD/ ¡Deja un review para que Draco/Hermione esté contigo en todas tus clases!


	7. El pacto

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Vengo con prisa así que seré directa: si hay por ahí algún dedazo, lo siento. Hoy no he tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo... ¡Pero espero que lo disfrutéis! Nos vemos abajo. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Domingo_

A las once menos diez del domingo por la mañana, Theo se plantó británicamente puntual frente a la puerta del invernadero cuatro, donde al parecer tendrían lugar las primeras clases de fotografía. O al menos eso le había dicho Roger Halloway, un Slytherin de cuarto que estaba apuntado a ese club.

Theo esperaba que ese enano no se hubiera equivocado, porque no se perdonaría a sí mismo fallar a Luna.

 _Tu sobredramatización de los hechos es digna de una revisión a fondo en San Mungo_ , se dijo a sí mismo Theo, apoyándose en la pared del invernadero para conseguir algo de sombra. Era increíble lo absurdamente altas que eran las temperaturas ese día para estar a mediados de septiembre.

Theo esperó con paciencia, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra y estudiando desde la lejanía los muchos tonos de verdes y ocres que tapizaban el Bosque Prohibido al fondo. Una neblina sempiterna y baja se arremolinaba en la base de los árboles, resistiendo con su pegajosa opacidad los embistes del sol. Era un paisaje hermoso, y en su opinión, la peligrosidad del lugar no hacía más que aumentar el valor de su belleza.

De pronto, el sonido de un disparo fotográfico a su derecha lo sobresaltó, y al girarse, Theo se encontró con una Lovegood muy sonriente que sostenía una cámara frente a su rostro.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ha quedado preciosa! Eres un modelo estupendo, Theodore Nott. —Theo pestañeó, perplejo. La puerta del invernadero se había abierto sin que él se diera cuenta, y por ella salían de uno en uno los alumnos con las cámaras de fotos que la instructora les había prestado. Theo, sin embargo, solo podía mirar a Luna, que al ver la expresión turbada del chico dejó de sonreír—. Oh, ¿te ha molestado que te sacara una foto? ¡Lo siento mucho! Debí haber pedido permiso. No te preocupes, la borraré ahora mismo.

Theo reaccionó de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza y dando un paso hacia ella pero deteniéndose en el último instante.

—No, no, por favor, no lo hagas. No importa. Es solo que… me has pillado desprevenido. Eso es todo.

Lovegood parpadeó, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —aseguró él. Se removió un poco, incómodo, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón al no saber qué hacer con ellas—. Um… ¿puedo verla?

—¡Claro! —sonrió Luna, bajando la vista hacia la cámara y frunciendo el ceño con un rictus de concentración mientras se peleaba con los botones para averiguar cuál era el que mostraba las fotografías en la pequeña pantalla de la parte posterior. Theo no pudo evitar notar que era una cámara digital muggle, y se preguntó cómo demonios podía ser interesante una foto inmóvil. Sin embargo, cuando Luna la encontró y se la mostró con una gran sonrisa, Theo sintió que se le descolgaba la mandíbula hacia abajo.

 _¿De veras era él?_

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Theo cogió la cámara y se acercó la pequeña pantallita a los ojos. _¿Ese era él? ¿En serio?_ Debía de serlo. Reconocía sus ojos azules, su pelo oscuro desordenado, su gesto serio y pensativo.

La imagen no se movía, tal y como había imaginado. Y, sin embargo, había una magia especial en ella que hacía que le resultara complicado creerse que realmente él era ese chico taciturno que miraba melancólico hacia la lontananza, en dirección a los árboles que delimitaban el Bosque Prohibido.

El muchacho de la imagen parecía desdichado pero tremendamente vivo y real, con un atractivo misterioso que Theo dudaba tener.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo has hecho? —balbució, sorprendido. Lovegood sonrió, recuperando su cámara con felicidad.

—No he sido yo. Es que era un momento perfecto para hacer una foto. La instructora acaba de describirnos esos momentos: hay una luz idónea, una tensión especial en el ambiente… Y en cuanto he salido y te he visto, supe que tenía que fotografiarte.

Theo se sonrojó sin saber por qué y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, carraspeando.

—Es… es una foto estupenda.

—Muchas gracias, Theodore Nott —sonrió Luna—. ¿Vamos al aula de música?

—Sí, claro —respondió él, echando a andar en pos de Lovegood. La bruja sujetaba las correas de la mochila y caminaba como si diera diminutos saltitos. Daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, despegaría en uno de sus pasos y echaría a volar—. Oye, Lovegood… Sabes que no hace falta que me llames siempre por mi nombre completo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara entonces?

—Theo —contestó él sin dudar—. Me gustaría que me llamaras Theo.

—Muy bien. Theo entonces. Tú también puedes llamarme Luna, si quieres.

Nott asintió, sonriendo como un crío. ¿Era patético que le hiciera ilusión una tontería así? Seguramente. ¿Le importaba? Ni una pizca.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el interior del castillo y, después, hasta el aula de música. Theo sintió con sorpresa que, aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba, la situación no era en absoluto incómoda. Sencillamente, no había nada que decir, y ambos estaban bien así.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase, descubrieron que de ella colgaba un calendario de todo septiembre con casillas blancas para los días en los que el aula estaba disponible y casillas grises para los que estaba ocupada o había club de música. Theo reconoció la letra de Blaise, que había escrito _"Ensayo grupo 2"_ seguido de la hora de reserva en varios días distintos.

—Mira, el aula está libre este viernes —señaló Luna, poniéndose de puntillas para ver mejor la parte superior del calendario—. Podríamos cogerla de cuatro a seis. ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto —asintió Theo. Tenía dibujo el viernes a las seis, pero si se daba prisa, llegaría a tiempo.

Al pensarlo más detenidamente, Nott se dio cuenta de que Luna _también_ tenía dibujo. Es decir: estarían juntos tres horas seguidas.

La idea resultaba aterradora y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Theo sintió que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él.

—Yo avisaré a Bonnet. Suelo encontrármela mucho en la biblioteca —dijo, intentando que su tono de voz no delatara su repentina inquietud. Luna asintió.

—Vale, muchas gracias.

El silencio que los envolvió entonces _sí_ fue incómodo. Theo se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Se habían acercado mucho para ver el calendario, y por primera vez en su vida, Nott se encontró maldiciendo la penumbra constante que inundaba las mazmorras. Eso hacía que su proximidad fuera mucho más _íntima_ de una forma que le daba escalofríos.

¿Siempre había sido tan pequeño ese pasillo?

Luna también lo miraba a él con sus increíbles ojos azules. Así, tan de cerca, Theo pudo determinar sin margen de error que no eran ni mucho menos del mismo color que los de Daphne. Sí, sin duda. El azul de los ojos de Luna era infinitamente más frágil, como una fina película de hielo. ¿Se romperían si se acercaba más o si respiraba demasiado fuerte?

¿Estaban cada vez más próximos a él, o era solo una impresión suya?

Cuando Theo se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado instintivamente hacia Luna, se sobresaltó y se apartó de golpe. Ella pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza sin decir nada.

 _Tan azules, tan puros, tan hermosos…_

Theo tragó saliva, asustado. No tenía ni idea de fotografía, pero estaba seguro de que ese era uno de esos momentos de los que Luna le había hablado antes. Casi podía sentir la energía que zumbaba en el aire a su alrededor.

—Hasta… hasta luego —dijo apresuradamente. Dio media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa por el pasillo, casi temblando. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasarle? Se sentía como si lo hubieran despertado bruscamente de un sueño plácido y dulcísimo.

Cuando se percató de que prácticamente estaba huyendo de Luna solo porque se sentía indefenso y vulnerable frente a su mirada transparente, Theo se paró de golpe y se giró muy despacio.

Ella seguía ahí, frente a la puerta del aula de música, mirándolo con una expresión ligeramente melancólica y la cámara de fotos colgando de su cuello junto a un amuleto extraño de color amarillo.

Theo vaciló un segundo antes de despedirse en condiciones.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Luna. Que pases un buen día.

Ella sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa casi triste.

—Igualmente, Theo. Hasta luego.

Él dudó un instante más.

Después, volvió a dar media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras de las mazmorras.

* * *

 _Martes_

Draco caminaba distraído por el medio del pasillo, con el ceño muy ligeramente fruncido y expresión de concentración. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se sentía algo sobrepasado, y deseaba poder sentarse a organizar todas las ideas que bullían en su mente como una poción a punto de explotar. El club de música, el de literatura, las cartas de su madre, las clases, su padre…

Theo iba a su lado, unos centímetros más atrás y, si cabía, aún más disperso que él. Draco lo miró de reojo sin aminorar la marcha, fijándose en la mirada perdida de Nott y en su rostro melancólico.

Él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que dedicaba su tiempo a tratar de interpretar los sentimientos de sus amigos, pero no hacía falta ser de Ravenclaw para saber que había algo perturbando profundamente a Theo. El cambio tal vez fuera sutil —a fin de cuentas, Nott siempre tenía ese aire taciturno y casi triste—, pero Draco era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notarlo.

Barajó brevemente la posibilidad de preguntarle al respecto, pero la descartó en seguida. Ni él era alguien a quien le interesaran los trastornos emocionales de los demás, ni Theo un chico dado a abrirse y hablar de lo que le ocurría.

En ese momento, Draco se percató de que Theo ya no le seguía. Se giró y lo vio parado un par de metros más atrás, mirando fijamente a través de los arcos que separaban el corredor del jardín. Draco retrocedió un poco para ver qué había captado la atención de su amigo, pero allí solo estaban dos Hufflepuffs de cuarto pasándose una pequeña bola saltarina de luz y Lunática Lovegood tumbada en el suelo con una cámara de fotos en las manos.

—¿Theo?

Al escucharle, Nott pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ve yendo tú —murmuró—. Yo tengo que ir a… la biblioteca.

—Venimos de la biblioteca, Theo —replicó Draco mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos. Volvió a mirar a los Hufflepuffs, que se alejaban entre carcajadas tirándose la esferita luminosa. Lovegood, por su parte, parecía haber encontrado entre la hierba algo fascinante que fotografiar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Theo, que sacudió la cabeza.

—He olvidado una cosa. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Su tono denotaba preocupación y algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la tristeza, pero Draco no hubiera podido psicoanalizar a Theo ni aunque este no se hubiera ido a toda prisa en dirección contraria.

Draco resopló, echando una última mirada al jardín. Con el extraño comportamiento de Blaise y Pansy ya tenía más que suficiente. ¿Ahora también Theo?

Se giró y se fue a las mazmorras, pensando que quizás debería empezar con el trabajo de Pociones que Slughorn les había encomendado. Aunque esa asignatura seguía siendo uno de sus fuertes, Draco notaba perfectamente la bajada que habían sufrido sus calificaciones desde que Snape había muerto. Apretando los labios al pensar en su padrino fallecido, Draco decidió que definitivamente debería esforzarse un poco más si quería volver a sacar sus acostumbrados _Extraordinarios._ Casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre susurrando en su oído con voz aterciopelada y tensa: _"Un Malfoy nunca se conforma con ser menos que el mejor"_.

Cuando Draco llegó a su habitación, descubrió que Blaise no estaba allí. Dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesita de noche y se tiró sobre su cama, estirándose como un gato. En realidad, no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse a un ensayo sobre la inmoralidad de usar el _Filtro de Muertos en Vida_ como método de eutanasia.

Y de pronto, otra idea atravesó su mente: ¿y si intentaba escribir algo para el club de literatura?

Una parte de sí mismo rechazó de plano semejante ocurrencia. ¿Escribir sobre sus sentimientos como una niña de Hufflepuff? Negativo. Ni de coña.

Pero por otra parte estaba, claro, el reto. El desafío. La emoción de la competición.

Cuando había estudiado cuidadosamente a sus rivales en el duelo literario en el que tendría que sumergirse, Draco se había sentido casi hasta decepcionado. La chica de Hufflepuff parecía demasiado tonta como para sujetar siquiera la pluma, y no cabía duda de que escribiría alguna pastelada azucarada y terriblemente aburrida, llena de arcoíris y coloridos unicornios.

Los hermanos de Ravenclaw, por otra parte, tampoco podrían ser verdaderos obstáculos para él. Derek era apenas un niñato, y Anna, aunque parecía inteligente, tenía toda la pinta de ser la típica chica que escribiría un relato monótono e insustancial, técnicamente perfecto pero sin ningún trasfondo ni interés.

El verdadero problema, evidentemente, recaía en Granger.

 _Cómo no_.

Draco nunca se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que la sangre sucia realmente tuviera interés en algo como la escritura, pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo (y últimamente procuraba serlo), lo cierto era que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Granger, siempre en la biblioteca, eternamente enterrada entre las páginas ajadas de libros viejos, con sus dedos manchados de inalterables manchas de tinta. Granger, con su perfeccionismo rayano a la histeria, con su pasión por la corrección ortográfica y gramática, con su amplísimo vocabulario. Granger, con sus arranques de pasión interminable, con sus emociones desbordantes, con su idealismo huracanado y esa entrega casi furiosa con la que se enfrascaba en todo.

Granger. Escritora.

Realmente, parecía lo único lógico en medio de todo aquel caos.

Draco resopló, cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo. ¿Tenía siquiera alguna oportunidad contra ella?

Sintió por un instante las ganas de reír sin humor. En primer lugar, ¿cómo podía plantearse la posibilidad de perder ante Granger, como si algo así fuera una _opción_? Y en segundo lugar, ¿hasta qué punto debería considerar patético que le preocupara seriamente no ser el ganador de un estúpido concurso de relatos?

Demasiado aturdido por sus propios sentimientos contradictorios como para pensar con claridad, Draco cogió un pergamino, una pluma y su tintero y bajó a la sala común.

Apenas pudo creerse su suerte cuando la encontró vacía. El reloj que había sobre la chimenea marcaba las cinco y media, lo cual le dejaba treinta minutos de margen antes de que empezara el club de música. Tiempo suficiente para darse una oportunidad a sí mismo.

Se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró, estiró ante él el pergamino y sonrió.

Escribir. Qué tontería. Era absurdamente fácil.

Sabía escribir desde los cuatro años. ¿Qué dificultad podía tener algo así? Coger la pluma, dejar que la punta se cargara de tinta, empezar a garabatear. Sencillo. Una nimiedad sin importancia. Escribía todos los días en clase. ¿Dónde estaba la complejidad de la tarea?

Pero de pronto, cuando Draco miró fijamente el pergamino ante él, totalmente vacío, como un gigante hambriento exigiendo atención y alimento, algo parecido a la ansiedad le corroyó desde dentro.

¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Cuál debía ser la primera palabra? _¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir?_

 _¿Y qué más da? Déjate de estupideces y escribe, Draco, joder._

Bufó. Era más fácil decidirlo que hacerlo. De todas las palabras que conocía —que no eran pocas—, ninguna parecía ser la ideal para empezar su historia. Tal vez se debiera a que avanzaba a ciegas, sin saber aún a dónde quería llegar o qué deseaba contar.

 _Mierda, joder._

Shirley les había sugerido que contaran cuál había sido su forma de vivir la guerra, pero Draco no se sentía particularmente inclinado a hablar de nada de eso. Prefería ir a Azkaban antes que dejar por escrito la constatación de todo lo que había vivido. Las pesadillas, el miedo, la oscuridad, los gritos _y la sangre, Merlín, toda esa sangre._

Se estremeció.

No. No podía. Si lo escribía, lo haría real. Si hablaba de ello, sería débil, vulnerable, un blanco fácil. Y todo ese sufrimiento que era suyo y de nadie más quedaría ahí, grabado para siempre sobre papel, al alcance de todo el mundo.

Una gota de tinta densa y negra se desprendió de la punta de la pluma y aterrizó sobre el papel, salpicando y manchándolo como si acusara a Draco de su inactividad.

Mascullando por lo bajo, Draco borró la tinta con un toque de varita y suspiró, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa. Se negaba rotundamente a escribir sobre la guerra. Eso estaba claro. Así pues, ¿sobre qué podía escribir?

¿Tal vez algo feliz? ¿Su infancia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sus padres?

Draco arrugó la nariz, frustrado. Ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo hablar de esas cosas; ¿cómo crucios iba entonces a escribir acerca de ellas? Sería como crear puertas en las paredes de la fortaleza que había erigido en torno a sí, hacer copias de las llaves y distribuirlas por todo el colegio.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Draco se sobresaltó, enrollando a toda prisa el pergamino aunque siguiera aún en blanco. Se obligó a tranquilizarse cuando vio que era Blaise quien entraba.

—Hola —murmuró Zabini. Draco frunció el ceño. Su mejor amigo llevaba ya unos días apagado y sin energía, igual que Theo. No entendía qué rayos les pasaba, pero esperaba que fuera solo algo temporal. Aunque nunca lo hubiera creído posible, lo cierto era que echaba en falta las carcajadas de Blaise.

—Hola. ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos música en quince minutos —le dijo al ver que se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Ya. Voy a cambiarme. Nos vemos allí.

Blaise desapareció, y Draco chasqueó la lengua, levantándose. Aún era pronto, pero no le apetecía seguir parado ante el pergamino que le quemaba entre los dedos, vacío, recordándole su fracaso en algo en apariencia tan insultantemente sencillo.

Un nuevo toque de varita hizo que sus cosas se fueran levitando a la habitación. Si Blaise iba a continuar con ese estado de ánimo monocorde y contrito, Draco prefería no estar a solas en el mismo cuarto que él.

Mientras se dirigía a la clase de música, el club de literatura siguió girando en su cabeza. Por supuesto, siempre podía dejar de ir sin más. Esa estúpida profesora no podía obligarle a seguir asistiendo a sus ridículas clases. Aunque tal vez le pusiera un gran cero que haría que sus esfuerzos para mejorar su expediente académico no sirvieran de nada, y eso, claro, disgustaría enormemente a su madre.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual abandonar el club era una idea que no acababa de convencerle.

Se trataba de la perspectiva del fracaso absoluto.

 _Abandonar_. Como cuando se habían marchado de la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts, dejándolo todo atrás. Huyendo, como _cobardes._ Como perdedores.

 _Abandonar_.

Draco había oído muchas veces que una retirada a tiempo era en realidad una victoria, y sabía que era una ideología con la que su padre parecía haber llegado a comulgar en según qué tiempos.

¿Pero a qué llegaría él si se rindiera siempre que algo no tuviera pinta de ir a salirle bien?

Esa había sido su filosofía de vida hasta el momento: solo jugaba si sabía que podía ganar. Solo daba un paso adelante si había comprobado previamente que habría suelo que pisar.

¿Y a qué le había conducido eso?

A nada.

Draco no podía permitirse el lujo de avanzar así para el resto de sus días, sin arriesgar lo más mínimo.

Y lo que era peor: ¿cómo le miraría Granger si lo viera claudicar y marcharse?

Lo sabía bien. Lo miraría con satisfacción. Con orgullo. Con felicidad. A ella la alegaría saber que se iba. _Lo disfrutaría_. Le regalaría una de esas sonrisas suyas que casi la hacían parecer una Slytherin, una de esas que decían a gritos _"Lo sabía, sabía que no eras lo suficientemente bueno"._

¿Cómo iba a permitir algo así?

De ninguna manera. Abandonar quedaba totalmente descartado. Escribiría esa jodida historia, ganaría el maldito concurso y después se lo restregaría a Granger. Seguro que eso la sorprendería tanto que pondría esa otra expresión suya, la de absoluto desconcierto, con los labios separados y los ojos muy abiertos, y entonces tendría que rendirse ante su evidente superioridad.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Draco dieron un brusco giro: ¿estaría Granger en el club hoy? ¿Habría sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar formar un grupo de música con él?

No se lo estaba preguntando en serio, claro. Draco sabía perfectamente que Granger jamás se arriesgaría a perder el respeto de un profesor, ni siquiera uno como Knox, y menos si eso significaba manchar violentamente su hasta entonces impoluto historial académico.

El club de literatura había distraído tanto a Draco que en todo el fin de semana no había vuelto a pensar en lo que ese dueto de música supondría. Horas y horas con Granger, los dos solos, colaborando.

Resultaba repulsivo en grado sumo, pero saber que para ella sería una tortura sin precedentes animó a Draco, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa perversa. Ese curso podría hacerla desdichada sin siquiera esforzarse: bastaría con su presencia. Tenía la excusa perfecta para obligarla a verlo tanto tiempo como él quisiera. Tal vez incluso pudiera averiguar cuándo Granger y sus amigos tendrían planes juntos para estropeárselos con ensayos repentinos y _absolutamente ineludibles_.

Incluso aunque eso supusiera que él también tendría que joderse y aguantar la compañía de la chica.

Aunque visto el estado de ánimo de sus amigos últimamente, tampoco era como si la alternativa fuera infinitamente mejor.

Entonces, el hilo de sus pensamientos descarrió, y se detuvo de golpe en el pasillo. Estaba a solo dos puertas del aula de música, pero la inconfundible melodía del piano escapaba de la habitación y llegaba hasta él con meridiana claridad.

Draco pestañeó, confuso. Estaba bastante seguro de que la clase aún no había empezado, de que había ido con tiempo de sobra.

¿Pero quién estaba allí entonces?

Se acercó al aula despacio, escuchando. No podía ser Bonnet ensayando, porque la había visto tocar antes y sabía que era una pianista excelente. Aquellas notas, sin embargo, carecían de la perfección técnica de la chica.

Sonaban lentas, tentativas, como si alguien estuviera probando qué pasaba cuando pulsaba las teclas del piano y se estuviese recreando en los suavísimos suspiros que emitían. Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta, inclinándose para oír mejor. Las notas empezaban a amontonarse, a formar acordes, a mezclarse y crecer. No reconocía la pieza, pero le pareció que tenía una cierta hermosura joven y torpe, como una flor intentando abrirse al sol por primera vez.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Draco entreabrió la puerta y se asomó, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no delatarse con una exclamación.

Quien estaba sobre la tarima, tocando despacio con el labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes y gesto de concentración, no era otra que Granger.

Y de pronto, la música desapareció, justo en el preciso instante en que Hermione alzó la mirada y le vio. El gesto de pánico que crispó su rostro en menos de un segundo la acompañó mientras se levantaba de golpe, alejándose del piano como si ardiera. El silencio que se instaló entonces entre ambos quemó tanto que por un momento Draco deseó infantilmente no haber abierto la puerta.

Ella lo miraba con verdadero terror, y Draco se dio cuenta con retraso de que estaba esperando una burla por su parte. No hubiera sido nada difícil, claro: se le ocurrían frases a montones para ese momento; cualquier cosa que apelara, por ejemplo, a su evidente falta de pericia, o a su torpeza para tocar, o al hecho de que tuviera que hacerlo sola y a escondidas porque no había sido admitida en el club.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas frases acudió a su lengua de forma natural, y para cuando quiso remediar su error y decirle algo lo suficientemente hiriente como para hacerla llorar, la puerta que aún sostenía se abrió de golpe.

Draco se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Knox, que le miraba enarcando una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya… Veo que los dos habéis llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería venir. Bien, ha sido la decisión correcta. Adelante, Malfoy, entra de una vez. No tengo todo el día.

Draco se apresuró a obedecer de forma automática, sin pensar en nada. Seguía aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando Knox obligó a Granger a sentarse a su lado, Malfoy apreció claramente cómo ella lanzaba al piano una última mirada entre apenada y ansiosa.

Y de pronto, una idea brillante empezó a tomar forma en su mente.

* * *

 _Martes_

Hermione bajó a la sala común con un suspiro, frotándose los ojos. Tenía un sueño horrible, y por un instante se arrepintió de ser tan tremendamente solícita. Cuando Helena O'Mally, una prefecta de Gryffindor de sexto, le había dicho que no podía hacer su ronda esa noche por culpa de una gripe estomacal que apenas le permitía moverse de la cama, Hermione no había dudado en ofrecerse voluntaria para sustituirla, algo que la chica le había agradecido al menos doscientas veces.

Sin embargo, ahora, de noche y con el cansancio acumulado tirando de ella hacia abajo, Hermione se sentía de todo menos abnegada, y la idea de pasearse por el castillo durante un buen rato le apetecía menos que bajar a dormir a las mazmorras con los Slytherin.

Pensar en Slytherin, como de costumbre, la llevó a pensar en Malfoy. Enrojeció ligeramente al recordar el momento en que él la había descubierto tocando el piano a escondidas. Seguramente, la razón por la cual no había dicho nada era que habría resultado insultantemente fácil humillarla en una situación así, y Malfoy no lo habría considerado un reto a su altura.

Por suerte, Knox se había limitado a organizar las próximas clases y a preguntarles cosas para saber cuál era el nivel de teoría musical del que debía partir, así que Malfoy y ella no habían tenido que intercambiar una sola palabra en toda la clase.

En ese momento, Hermione llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda y lo atravesó para salir al pasillo, pero chocó con alguien en cuanto cruzó al otro lado.

—¿Harry? —balbució, confusa, peor él le dedicó un largo _"Shhhh"_ sin siquiera volverse hacia ella. Hermione siguió la línea de su mirada y vio, al otro lado del pasillo, a Ginny, que cuchicheaba pegada a la pared con otra figura que no alcanzaba a ver bien. Entonces, ambos se despidieron, y cuando el desconocido se movió para irse Hermione lo reconoció.

Ginny se giró y puso los ojos en blanco cuando los vio esperando junto a la Señora Gorda. Se acercó con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y les sonrió inocentemente.

—Hola —dijo. Harry bufó con incredulidad.

—¿Hola? —repitió, atónito. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con Blaise Zabini, Ginny?

Ella suspiró.

—Es una larga historia. Zabini quiere que le ayude con… una cosa.

—Una cosa —repitió Harry lentamente, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué cosa, si se puede saber?

—Es un secreto —respondió Ginny, mordiéndose el labio inferior brevemente—. No es nada malo, tranquilo. Por Merlín, dejad de mirarme como si estuviera conspirando contra el Ministro de Magia. Solo me ha pedido un favor, pero es algo personal y no puedo contaros qué. Se lo prometí. ¿Qué pasa, no confías en mí? —añadió con una risa breve al ver que la expresión de Harry no se suavizaba ni un ápice.

—¡De quien no me fío es de él!

Ginny volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No seas crío, ¿quieres? —Se puso de puntillas y depositó un único beso sobre los labios de Harry, cuyo enfado pareció desinflarse un poco—. No me pasará nada. Sé cuidar de mí misma, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió él en voz baja, aún ceñudo. Sin embargo, ya era evidente que se había rendido a la seguridad implacable de su novia. Recordó de pronto la presencia de Hermione y se giró hacia ella, parpadeando—. ¿Y tú dónde vas a estas horas? Tienes cara de estar a punto de desmayarte del agotamiento.

—Ronda de prefectos —murmuró. Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Eso no es sobreexplotación o algo así?

—O'Mally se ha puerto enferma y me ofrecí para sustituirla —explicó Hermione. Ginny resopló.

—Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, Hermione: eres demasiado buena.

—Lo sé —repuso ella débilmente. Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto, ¿vale? Necesitas descansar. De verdad que tienes muy mala cara.

—Tú sí que sabes halagar a una chica —bromeó Hermione, pero asintió—. Haré un par de comprobaciones rápidas y regresaré. Prometido.

—Así nos gusta —sonrió Ginny—. Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

Sus dos amigos entraron por el hueco de la Señora Gorda, y Hermione se quedó sola. Cogió aire para reunir fuerzas y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a resolver el asunto de la ronda lo antes posible para poder regresar a su cama.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados en apenas quince minutos. Acababa de empezar a revisar uno de los pasillos de la tercera planta cuando, de golpe y sin aviso, una mano la atrapó por el codo y tiró de ella para meterla en un aula.

Intentó gritar, pero algo presionó contra su boca y se lo impidió. Hermione pataleó, tratando de liberarse, y entonces escuchó su voz.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta, joder?

Se detuvo de golpe, dejando de luchar, y parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Malfoy apartó la mano de sus labios y se separó de ella todo lo que la pequeña aula se lo permitió, recostándose contra la pared del otro lado. Hermione sacó la varita y convocó un _lumos_ que desterró la oscuridad de la clase.

—¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? —le siseó. Malfoy llevaba puesta la insignia de prefecto, aunque alguien que se supiera de memoria los horarios y turnos de guardias —y Hermione se los sabía— no tendría ninguna duda de que no estaba allí cubriendo una ronda.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió él con calma, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero eres una histérica incapaz de no agredir físicamente a todo el que se te acerque. ¿A San Potter y la Comadreja también los tratas así?

—Las personas normales no te asaltan en mitad de la noche en un pasillo desierto para hablar contigo, Malfoy —le espetó ella con frialdad. Draco sonrió tétricamente, apartándose de la pared y avanzando de nuevo a ella con su expresión más intimidante.

—¿Pensaste que era un mortífago malo que quería hacerte daño, Granger? —siseó con tono aterciopelado pero letal. Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos, en absoluto dispuesta a dejarse amilanar.

—Lo que desde luego no pensé es que se trataría del idiota de turno haciendo, como de costumbre, el payaso.

Malfoy dejó de sonreír.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Granger: solo quiero hablar contigo. Deja las hostilidades para cuando tus caballeros de brillante armadura estén cerca para protegerte.

—No necesito protección, Malfoy, y menos de ti —replicó Hermione, pero alzó las cejas con curiosidad—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él sonrió de nuevo, encantado con la situación de poder que le daba ser el único que entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Verás, Granger… no he podido evitar notar que no tienes ni idea de cómo tocar de verdad un piano. De hecho, dudo que pudieras tocarlo ni de mentira. Eres una inútil sin solución, pero por alguna razón que se me escapa, pareces disfrutar de la humillación, porque sigues insistiendo en maltratar a ese pobre piano del aula de música con tus torpes manos, y…

—Bien, se acabó. Si piensas que voy a aguantar que me raptes a estas horas para…

—¿Quieres dejarme acabar, Granger? —interrumpió él, alzando una mano para hacerla callar—. Resulta muy molesto que no seas capaz de mostrar una mínima educación, ¿sabes?

La exclamación ahogada de indignación de la bruja le hizo sonreír, pero siguió hablando para evitar que ella rompiera a protestar de nuevo.

—Como seguro que no te ha pasado desapercibido, yo soy un pianista sencillamente excepcional. El mejor de este colegio, me atrevería a decir. Y he pensado que, en un alarde de altruismo, y como gesto de cortesía hacia los desdichados que, como tú, bastante sufrimiento tienen ya con ser de tu clase, he decidido agraciarte con el incomparable honor de ser tu profesor particular de piano.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue abrupto y extraño. Malfoy sonreía, encantado de haberse conocido, y Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Muy bien, esto ya es más que suficiente. Me largo de aquí.

Pero Draco no le permitió marcharse, cortándole la retirada con un único y fluido movimiento.

—Hablo en serio, Granger.

—¿Me ves cara de tonta? No, déjalo, no respondas. Es evidente que sí. Esto ya es el colmo.

—Granger, ¿me ves tú a mí cara de estar bromeando?

—Apártate, Malfoy, o te arrepentirás. Te haré un mocomurciélago que te tendrá una semana en la enfermería entre babas verdes, te lo prometo.

—Aterrador —se burló él, volteando los ojos—. Y ahora, ¿quieres escucharme? Te estoy diciendo que es una oferta absolutamente seria. Si intentara jugártela, ¿no crees que tendría más gracia si hubiera público? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en hacerlo a solas donde nadie puede verlo?

—Nada me asegura que no tengas a tu pandilla de amigos pagados escondidos en algún sitio de esta clase.

—Te invito a que la registres, si quieres. Pero tengo ganas de volver a la cama, así que cuanto antes resolvamos esto, tanto mejor. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano o no?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, evaluando su expresión. Malfoy ya no sonreía. Había una determinación seria y casi fiera en sus ojos grises, pero ella no se sentía capaz de tomarse en serio una proposición de ese tipo viniendo de él.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —preguntó lentamente, deseando que no pareciera que estaba cayendo en la broma.

Malfoy alzó la comisura derecha de sus labios con sarcasmo.

—No a cambio de nada, está claro.

—Ya me parecía —murmuró Hermione, pero él la ignoró.

—Lo que quiero, Granger, es que me expliques cómo demonios hacer para escribir ese jodido libro.

—¿Libro? ¿Te refieres al club de literatura?

—¿A qué si no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, retrocediendo y apoyándose en una de las mesas.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres ayuda con el libro?

—Porque todas esas porquerías de los sentimientos no son lo mío, Granger. Redactar una especie de diario adolescente con mis emociones y demás mierdas no ha sido nunca algo por lo que me haya interesado lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué te interesa entonces ahora?

—Porque hay un premio para el mejor, claro —respondió él con una sonrisa sibilina—. Y yo voy a ser el mejor.

—¿Lo mejor en algo que ni siquiera sabes hacer? Buena suerte, entonces —se burló ella, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabré, en cuanto me muestres qué he de hacer, por dónde empezar, cómo escribir sobre esas estupideces sin parecer idiota y ese tipo de cosas.

Hubo un nuevo silencio lleno de dudas. Draco aguardaba con calma mientras Hermione lo estudiaba con la mirada, cavilando.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a cualquier otro? —preguntó por fin. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te he dicho que quiero ser el mejor, Granger. ¿Pretendes que lo consiga con la ayuda del mocoso de tercero?

—Derek va a cuarto.

—¿O de esa Hufflepuff estúpida? —continuó él, ignorándola por completo—. ¿O de esa idiota de Ravenclaw?

—No creo que "idiota" y "Ravenclaw" sean palabras que tengan sentido juntas.

—¿Vas a aceptar o no, Granger? No tengo todo el día. O toda la noche, más bien.

Hermione frunció el ceño, cambiando el peso de pierna. Seguía teniendo demasiado sueño como para desentrañar los misterios de esa conversación con la lógica que solía acompañarla a todas partes.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar?

—¿Otra vez? —Malfoy resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Acabo de explicártelo, Granger. Sé que te mueres por aprender a tocar. Yo puedo enseñarte, y desde luego, mil veces mejor que como lo haría ese tarado de Knox. Mis enseñanzas son además muchísimo más valiosas que las tuyas; yo voy a meter conocimiento de cero en tu musicalmente obtusa mente, mientras que tú solo tienes que explicarme cómo usar mi propio talento. Sales ganando en todos los sentidos, se mire por donde se mire.

Hermione soltó una breve risa seca y sarcástica, pero volvió a considerarlo. Pensó en el indescriptible tacto de las teclas del piano bajo sus dedos, y en la forma magistral en que Malfoy invocaba la música como si siempre hubiera estado ahí cuando se sentaba en la tarima.

Suspiró, rendida a la evidencia.

—Bueno —musitó en voz baja—. Si de todas formas voy a tener que pasar tiempo contigo, unas horas más o unas horas menos no supondrán una gran diferencia.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —sonrió Draco, destilando arrogancia por cada poro de su pálida piel—. Este es el trato, Granger: yo te enseño a tocar el piano y, a cambio, tú me ayudas a escribir esa maldita historia. Con una condición: nadie debe saberlo.

—Como si me estuviera muriendo de ganas de correr a contárselo a todo el mundo —replicó ella, suspirando otra vez. Le tendió entonces una mano a Malfoy, que la miró con auténtico horror. Hermione sonrió con falsa inocencia, divertida ante la expresión espantada de Draco, pero él, leyendo el desafío en las facciones de la bruja, resopló y cogió la mano que ella le tendía, dándole un apretón firme—. Tenemos un pacto.

—Sí —asintió él, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con suspicacia—. Lo tenemos.

Sus manos siguieron unidas un breve instante más antes de que ambos se separaran como si el contacto les quemara.

Después, los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo, cada uno en una dirección distinta.

* * *

 **N/A.** Tengo un sueño que me muero, así que hoy seré muy muy breve xD

A partir de ahora damos por acabada la introducción del fic y nos metemos de lleno en la historia. Va a haber momentos Dramione a patadas, aunque como dije, las cosas no serán fáciles al principio. ¡Preparaos para sufrir!

Por otra parte, Ginny parece que va a echarle un cable a Blaise, mientras que Theo y Luna tienen su propio mundo aparte. ¿Nadie más tiene ganas de abrazar a Theo y protegerlo de todo para el resto de sus días? Yo sí.

¡Un grandísimo abrazo a los 10 comentarios del capítulo anterior!

 **LadyChocolateLover, Veronika-BlackHeart, valtsubaki, dianetonks, carlyslove, Doristarazona, Sta Granger, johannna, FeltonNat88, Criiisi.**

¡Muchísimas gracias de corazón! No sabéis cuánto me animáis con vuestras palabras :3

Con mucho amor y hasta el sábado,

Meri

PD/ ¡Deja un review para que Draco se ofrezca a ser tu profesor particular de lo que tú quieras! (guiño guiño)

PD2/ ¡Deja review también para secuestrar a Theo y a Luna! (Todos sabemos que queréis hacerlo).


	8. El maestro

**N/A.** Bueeenas. Sí, lo sé, hace dos semanas que no actualizo. Soy un desastre y tengo mis altibajos con este fic, así que, aunque intentaré seguir actualizando lo más frecuentemente que pueda, no os prometeré hacerlo con tanta regularidad como YCTC, porque queda demostrado que no puedo... No me demoraré mucho, eso sí. Todo dependerá de mi inspiración.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Este fic, como ya dije en su momento, va dedicado a **LadyChocolateLover**... Pero hoy quiero volver a mencionarla y hacer especial hincapié en que este capítulo en especial (y más concretamente la tercera escena) es para ella. Me está ayudando una auténtica barbaridad con todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la música, y si Draco dice cosas coherentes y Hermione toca piezas existentes se debe solo a la inigualable ayuda de Lady. Un abrazo enorme, preciosa.

¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Miércoles_

—Bien, ¿estáis todos listos? —Kai curvó los labios, dejando que en su rostro flameara una sonrisa fantástica de blancos dientes—. Estupendo. Entonces, os presento el cometido de hoy: quiero que elaboréis un dibujo… empleando para ello un único color.

—¿Solo uno? —preguntó alguien con sorpresa desde el fondo de la clase. Kai asintió.

—En efecto, solo uno; a ser posible, elegid un color que os represente de alguna forma, uno con el que os sintáis identificados. Vamos, coged todos un tubo de pintura. No tengáis miedo, no muerden… Y no, Ohnishi, optar por el color blanco no te servirá de excusa para entregarme el papel vacío.

Kouta Ohnishi, el Hufflepuff al que Kai acababa de aludir, se rio por lo bajo mientras se encogía de hombros para soltar el tubo blanco y tomar el marrón en su lugar.

Hermione no tuvo que dudarlo demasiado. Podía sonar a cliché, pero lo cierto era que siempre le había gustado el color rojo, así que tomó el pequeño tubo de pintura acrílica al que ya había echado antes el ojo y regresó a su sitio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Theo y Luna ya habían vuelto a sentarse. Hermione los miró de reojo y sintió que, al ocupar su taburete a la derecha de ambos, estaba acercándose demasiado a alguna suerte de conjuro que envolvía a sus dos compañeros.

Era difícil determinar a qué se debía. Tal vez a la forma en que Luna miraba a Theo, de esa manera tan suya que hacía difícil aguantar el estudio de sus ojos azules, como si estuviera aprendiéndose de memoria los rasgos del chico mientras se sumergía en su alma y como si le encantara lo que estuviera viendo.

O tal vez se debiera al modo en que Nott se inclinaba hacia ella, posiblemente sin darse cuenta siquiera. Su pie izquierdo se balanceaba en el aire cerca de los zapatos de Luna, y también la mano izquierda del Slytherin estaba posada en la mesa a apenas un par de centímetros de los dedos de Lovegood. Theo no la miraba, pero parecía abrasadoramente consciente de cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía.

Hermione se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, sintiendo que rompería algo delicado y precioso si se movía con demasiada brusquedad.

La voz de Kai la sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

—Verdaderamente curioso —decía, parado a menos de un metro de sus mesas. Miraba a los tres alumnos con sincera sorpresa—. Se nota que hacéis un buen equipo… ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que habéis elegido los tres colores primarios?

Hermione, Luna y Theo se miraron entre ellos con confusión para descubrir que, efectivamente, así era. Podría haber parecido algo preparado, pero lo cierto era que Hermione ni siquiera se había fijado hasta el momento en las elecciones de sus compañeros de equipo.

Entonces, la mano de Kai se extendió frente a Hermione con gentileza.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó él, haciendo centellear de nuevo una sonrisa cortés. Hermione escuchó un claro suspiro atontado en algún lugar del aula, y se contuvo a duras penas para no poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar el enamoramiento superficial en el que algunas alumnas habían caído con Reed?

—Por supuesto —recordó responder, tendiéndole el tubo de pintura al profesor. Él lo examinó con gesto concentrado, alzándolo para que todos pudieran verlo.

—Rojo —dijo—. ¿Sabéis qué significa eso?

—¿Que Hermione Granger es Gryffindor? —aventuró el Hufflepuff de antes, Kouta Ohnishi. Kai le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Casi, Ohnishi, pero no. El rojo es mucho más que eso. Es el color de la fuerza y la pasión. El de la sangre, la venganza y la lucha, pero también el del tesón, el de la fiereza, el del amor, el del valor y el del poder. El rojo es para los guerreros, para los iracundos, para los de corazón noble, para los que nunca se rinden, para los que defenderán hasta la muerte a aquellos a los que aman. Un gran color, sin duda.

Cuando Kai le devolvió a Hermione el tubo, ella lo recibió con las mejillas encendidas en la misma tonalidad de la que el profesor acababa de hablar tan emocionadamente. Reed le guiñó un ojo antes de coger el acrílico de Theo.

—Azul —continuó—. Y aquí se desmonta tu teoría, Ohnishi, porque Nott no era un Ravenclaw la última vez que lo comprobé. —Hubo unas cuantas risas al fondo del aula, encabezadas por el propio Kouta, que admitió su derrota con dignidad. Kai le dio un par de vueltas a la pintura entre sus dedos antes de hablar—. Azul —repitió—. Como el mar, como el cielo. Inmenso, profundo, misterioso azul. El color de la serenidad y la seguridad, el de la calma fría. Representa la soledad, la tristeza y la nostalgia, pero también la fantasía, los sueños, la inteligencia y la nobleza de espíritu. No me atrevo a decir que te conozco aún, Nott, pero creo que no habrías podido escoger un mejor color para ti.

Cuando Theo recuperó su tubo agachó la cabeza, incómodo con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de forma repentina. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, dándole vueltas a lo que Kai acababa de decir, y decidió que realmente tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Azul.

Solo, calmado, inteligente, tristísimo Theodore Nott.

Azul.

Sintió un ramalazo de simpatía por ese chico, y cuando él alzó la vista hacia ella con cierta timidez, Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice que él imitó recatadamente.

—Amarillo —dijo entonces Kai, recuperando la atención de ambos. Tenía entre los dedos el acrílico de Luna—. Un color complicado… Se asocia, cómo no, a la luz, y por tanto, al conocimiento que sirve para iluminar nuestras mentes y nuestras vidas. El amarillo es vitalidad y energía incombustible, es alegría en su estado más puro e infantil, es la sabiduría que no se cultiva entre libros sino entre personas. La belleza, la juventud eterna y el optimismo atrapados en un único color del que, os lo creáis o no, existen más de cien tonos distintos. Hay quienes no soportan mirar durante demasiado tiempo cualquier objeto de este color, claro… No todo el mundo está preparado para tanta luz —finalizó, sonriendo a Luna mientras le devolvía el tubo.

Hermione vio entonces la forma en que Theo miraba a Lovegood. Parecía embelesado, como si acabara de encontrar en ella algo maravilloso y fuera de lo común. Estaba perplejo, anonadado, asombrado…

 _Iluminado,_ pensó Hermione. Iluminado por toda la luz brillante que Luna emanaba.

Cuando Theo pestañeó y bajó de nuevo la vista, algo avergonzado, Luna sonrió suavemente y miró por la ventana con ese aire soñador suyo.

Hermione sonrió discretamente, intentando concentrarse en el análisis que Kai estaba haciendo del color verde en ese momento. Pero era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Era consciente de que acababa de presenciar un tipo de magia muy especial.

La magia que demostraba que Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood eran, sin lugar a dudas, luminosa y plácidamente _inevitables_.

* * *

 _Jueves_

Ginny se pasó el brazo por la frente, tratando de librarse de esas molestas gotitas de sudor que le impedían ver con claridad. El sol resplandecía en lo más alto, negándose a asumir que estaban ya en la segunda mitad de septiembre y que tarde o temprano tendría que reconocer su derrota y retirarse a su frío rincón tras las nubes otoñales.

Llevaban cincuenta minutos jugando, y el cansancio ya dejaba mella en todos. La señora Bottet los había dividido en dos equipos repartiendo camisetas negras y blancas para distinguirlos, y Ginny, que había recibido una del primer grupo, no podía más con el calor.

Aquello era rematadamente absurdo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera semejante bochorno en Escocia a esas alturas? Incomprensible.

La orografía del campo tampoco resultaba de ayuda. Aunque Bottet había buscado el rincón más llano del jardín para dibujar con magia el campo de quidditch, un montón de pequeños hoyos o relieves inesperados dificultaban el juego lo suficiente como para que correr alocadamente se convirtiera en una misión de riesgo.

De pronto, Ron —quien había resultado ser aceptablemente bueno jugando al fútbol— apareció frente a ella para arrebatarle el balón con un regate sorprendentemente rápido. Harry, que al igual que su amigo había acabado en el equipo blanco, correteaba de un lugar a otro en torno a ellos sin animarse a actuar. Al contrario que Ron, él no parecía ser particularmente ducho en ningún deporte que no incluyera escobas y una snitch.

Cuando Ginny trató de echar a correr tras Ron para recuperar el balón, sus pies y los del chico se enredaron, pero mientras que él logró mantener la verticalidad, ella tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Auch!

—¡Lo siento, hermanita! —rio Ron, echando a correr en dirección a la portería con el balón delante y los demás jugadores persiguiéndolo.

Ginny volvió la vista hacia Bottet, que arbitraba el partido, pero ella no dio señal de haber considerado eso una falta. Tenía lógica, en realidad. Ron no había pretendido tirarla.

Resopló, frotándose el tobillo que se había torcido, y de pronto se encontró con una mano oscura tendida ante ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, pelirroja?

Alzó la mirada e hizo un mohín. Zabini le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas desde su intimidante altura, con la camiseta negra húmeda de sudor.

—Tengo nombre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —replicó ella con cierta diversión, levantándose por sí misma e ignorando por completo la mano que Blaise le ofrecía. Él se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquila, fiera. Solo quería ser amable.

Ginny bufó y miró más allá de Zabini, donde una pequeña multitud de estudiantes seguían atentamente el partido con la mirada.

—No hace falta que corras a hacerte el héroe solo porque Parkinson esté mirando. Accedí a ayudarte, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar que me hagas quedar como una damisela en apuros.

Blaise frunció el ceño, confuso, y se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al público.

—¿Pansy está aquí? —preguntó con sincera ignorancia. Efectivamente, ahí estaba: de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de mantener una expresión indiferente y fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso. Blaise le sonrió y movió la mano a modo de saludo, pero ella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. Él suspiró y se volvió otra vez hacia Ginny—. No la había visto. De verdad que solo quería ser amable… Ni siquiera entiendo exactamente por qué me estás ayudando con todo esto.

—Punto número uno, Parkinson me parece una arpía insoportable, y cualquier oportunidad de hacerla sufrir me parece un regalo divino. —Ginny hizo una pausa, atenta a la reacción de Blaise, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó—. Punto número dos: posiblemente tú seas el único Slytherin que no odio. Ya sabes, tienes tu gracia, aunque que no se te suba a la cabeza. Malfoy no necesita competencia como el chico con el ego más grande de Hogwarts. Y punto número tres… no sé, parece que te gusta de verdad por algún motivo incomprensible. A mí no me molesta que hagas el idiota cerca de mí si realmente crees que eso va a ayudarte. Aunque —añadió al ver la forma en que Harry los miraba desde el otro lado del campo— si yo fuera tú me preocuparía por tu integridad física. A alguien no le hace demasiada gracia que hables tanto conmigo.

—Ah, ya, tu novio. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda vernos a esta distancia. Ya es un jodido milagro que sea capaz de localizar la snitch con esa maldita ceguera que arrastra…

Ginny le dio un golpe suave en el hombro como reproche por meterse con Harry, pero no buscó hacerle daño. Blaise soltó una risita por lo bajo, mirando de reojo cómo Pansy había enrojecido considerablemente al otro lado del campo.

De pronto, el sonido de un silbato muggle hizo que todos se giraran hacia Bottet.

—¡Fin del partido! —proclamó, usando un hechizo potenciador para que su voz llegara a todos los rincones del campo—. El equipo negro gana por cuatro a tres.

Hubo vítores y también lamentos, pero al final todo el mundo se dirigió a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch juntándose en bromas y abrazos independientemente de los colores de sus camisetas.

Blaise y Ginny caminaron juntos hasta que llegó la hora de separarse. Como Blaise era el único chico de Slytherin en el club de fútbol, los vestuarios masculinos de las serpientes eran solo para él.

Ginny cayó en la cuenta al ver que Pansy, al igual que muchos otros espectadores que buscaban intercambiar opiniones del partido con los jugadores, los habían seguido. La chica los estaba mirando desde una distancia prudencial, esperando a que Ginny se fuera para poder acaparar a Blaise.

Él se inclinó suavemente hacia Weasley y le susurró con su tono más aterciopelado:

—¿Cómo de altas son las posibilidades de que tu novio me arranque la cabeza si te vienes conmigo a mi vestuario? Tenemos duchas separadas, claro… Puro espectáculo, nada más.

Ginny buscó a Harry y vio que él le dedicaba una última mirada suspicaz antes de entrar en el vestuario masculino de Gryffindor con Ron.

—Altísimas. Venga, vamos. Si esto no vuelve loca a Parkinson, tendremos que sacar la artillería pesada.

Blaise rio por lo bajo y vio cómo Ginny hizo salir su ropa del vestuario de las chicas de Gryffindor con un golpe de varita, tras lo que ambos echaron a andar por el sendero que rodeaba el estadio hacia el sector de Slytherin.

Tras ellos, Pansy Parkinson temblaba de rabia, incapaz de decidir si lo que crujía en su interior era toda esa ira condensada o los restos de su corazón astillado.

* * *

 _Jueves_

La clase de música de esa tarde había sido de nuevo teórica. Eso había molestado enormemente a Blaise, quien nunca había tenido paciencia para estar sentado y atender en silencio. Theo, por el contrario, había disfrutado enormemente de las lecciones que Knox había impartido, y había tomado seis hojas completas de apuntes bajo la incrédula mirada de Blaise y Draco.

—Empollón —había murmurado Zabini por lo bajo, pero Theo ni siquiera le había mirado.

Draco, por su parte, se había pasado la hora algo distraído. Al principio de la clase había hechizado un pergamino para que adquiriera la forma de una pequeña culebra que había serpenteado hasta la mochila de Granger, quien la había descubierto mientras buscaba su pluma.

En el papel, Draco había garabateado: _"Nos vemos en esta aula a las once de la noche."_

No la había firmado, y la indiferencia e imperturbabilidad con las que Granger había leído la nota para después hacerla desaparecer con un hechizo sencillo habían logrado que Malfoy se crispara en un gesto de mal humor. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que el mensaje era suyo?

 _Claro que sí, joder. Es la bruja más brillante de su promoción y toda esa mierda_.

Y, sin embargo, cuando Draco llegó al aula de música a las once y dos minutos de esa noche y forzó la cerradura con magia para encontrar la clase vacía, un latigazo de indignación lo sacudió.

 _¿Se atrevería Granger a darle plantón?_

—Ya era hora de que llegaras. Por un instante pensé que te habías echado atrás —dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo. Malfoy se giró y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, pero ella le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y sarcástica.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —siseó Draco, viendo cómo la bruja cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigía al centro del aula con paso seguro.

—Esperando a que aparecieras, claro. No creerías en serio que iba a ser yo quien forzara la puerta, ¿verdad? Si nos pillan usando esta clase a deshoras, prefiero que sea tu esencia mágica la que esté en la escena del crimen.

Malfoy la miró, atónito, antes de resoplar.

—Granger, ¿te das cuenta de que tienes dieciocho años y hablas de entrar en una clase cerrada del colegio donde estudias para tocar el piano como si fueras a matar bebés a sangre fría?

—Que tú no tengas ningún respeto por las normas no significa que yo tampoco, Malfoy —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Después lo miró, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado para siempre?

Malfoy bufó y le señaló el banco ante el piano mientras se quitaba la mochila para sacar de ella unos papeles.

—¿No quieres empezar con lo del libro? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Hoy música, mañana literatura, pasado música, al siguiente literatura…

—¿Piensas tenerme despierta todas las noches? —exclamó ella subiendo una octava su tono de voz. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa sibilina, recordándose a sí mismo en el último segundo que responder a una pregunta como esa con una insinuación sexual para ponerla histérica no era una buena idea si quería mantener un ambiente poco hostil.

—No seas dramática, ¿quieres? Podemos vernos dos noches a la semana si lo prefieres. No creas que yo tengo el menor interés en tener que aguantarte todos los días…

Hermione no respondió a su provocación, sino que suspiró con alivio y se sentó frente al piano.

—¿Qué vas a enseñarme a tocar? —preguntó inocentemente. Draco se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en responder con un comentario procaz y cargado de segundas intenciones, pero _joder_ , con Granger tendría que ser más recatado.

Maldita sea, ¿es que no podía ponérselo más fácil no haciendo esas estúpidas preguntas tan fáciles de malinterpretar?

—Esto —espetó sin rodeos, tendiéndole las partituras sin dedicarle un solo vistazo. Hermione las cogió y las miró sin entender.

—¿El Minueto en Sol Mayor de Bach? Malfoy, ya sé tocar esto.

—Eso es lo que tú te piensas —replicó Malfoy, rodeando el gran piano de cola y apoyándose sobre él mientras miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de sorna y arrogancia—. Tal vez tengas una ligerísima idea de cómo se supone que esa pieza debe sonar, Granger, pero créeme cuando te digo que estás muy lejos de _saber tocarla_. Incluso la obra más sencilla del mundo requiere algo más que aporrear las teclas en un determinado orden, ¿entiendes?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio cómo Hermione apretaba los labios para contener su indignación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a hablar con voz tensa.

—Muy bien —dijo lentamente entre dientes, posiblemente aguantándose las ganas de volver a golpear a Malfoy en la cara como había hecho en tercero—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?

Draco suspiró, dejando la sonrisa a un lado y señalando las partituras con un gesto desganado.

—Tú empieza con lo más parecido a tocar que sepas hacer y yo te iré corrigiendo.

Hermione murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonó bastante parecido a _odioso bastardo_ , pero obedeció, y Malfoy la ignoró.

Al principio fue extraordinariamente complicado. Malfoy tenía algo que apuntar o criticar sin una pizca de tacto cada tres segundos, lo que distraía tanto a Hermione que tuvo que empezar de nuevo media docena de veces en un solo minuto.

—Los codos más bajos, Granger. La espalda recta. ¡Recta, te estoy diciendo! Deja de mover los pies, por el amor de Merlín. ¡Las muñecas! Bájalas, Granger, joder, que estás tocando el piano, no haciendo gimnasia. ¿Podrías hacer caso de las indicaciones y ponerle un poquito de ganas? Es una pieza para niños, Granger, por Circe bendita… ¿Qué parte de "baja las muñecas" es la que se resiste a entrar en tu cabeza?

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Hermione, olvidando por un instante que era de noche y estaban en un lugar donde se suponía que no debía haber nadie a esas horas. Las últimas notas se esfumaron en el aire con un golpe brusco. Draco se cruzó de brazos y volvió a apoyarse en el piano, mirándola con disgusto, mientras Hermione se contenía de nuevo para no romper su perfecta nariz—. ¿Sabías que eres el peor profesor del mundo? ¡No puedo hacer todo eso a la vez! ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme las cosas de una en una y tener un poco de paciencia?

—¿Un poco de paciencia? No me jodas, Granger. Se suponía que tenías nociones básicas, y cometes errores posturales propios de un niño de cinco años. O menos, incluso, porque yo con cinco años era bastante mejor pianista que tú.

—Oh, ¡cómo no! El gran Draco Malfoy era mejor que todos los demás críos hasta babeando y mojando la cama. ¿Te has planteado hablar con un psicólogo para que averigüe qué trauma infantil ha desencadenado en ti el desarrollo de semejante soberbia?

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¡Al final nos van a pillar por tu culpa!

—¡Para lo útil que estás resultando no es que tenga gran importancia, porque parece que no aprenderé nada contigo independientemente del tiempo que le dediquemos!

Malfoy resopló, pinzándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos e inspirando profundamente.

—Me provocas jaquecas, Granger —masculló por lo bajo. Ella le dedicó una mirada incendiaria.

—Tú sí que me enfermas, idiota.

Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que realmente había intentado pinchar a Granger tanto como le fuera posible. Una parte de él se divertía demostrándole que era muy superior a ella, viéndola fallar y presenciando su frustración crecer por momentos. Pero, para ser franco, eso le sería de poca utilidad. Necesitaba que Hermione le ayudara con el maldito proyecto de literatura, y si él no cumplía con su parte del trato, nada le aseguraba que ella sí fuera a hacerlo.

Soltó lentamente todo el aire de sus pulmones y abrió los ojos. Granger seguía de brazos cruzados, con la mirada clavada en una pata del piano con rabia, como si quisiera desintegrarla con la fuerza de sus pupilas.

—Está bien, Granger. Intentémoslo de nuevo. Tú prometes fallar lo menos posible para no desquiciarme y yo prometo ser más… _condescendiente._

Hermione lo miró con odio y escepticismo un instante, pero finalmente suspiró y asintió, volviendo a colocar los dedos sobre las teclas. Sin embargo, no empezó en seguida a tocar, sino que se quedó congelada en esa posición, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los ojos llenos de dudas.

Draco suspiró para sus adentros, reconociendo la inseguridad y el miedo a fallar en la línea hundida de los hombros de Granger. Él mismo lo había experimentado durante su sexto año, cuando El Señor Tenebroso le había encargado una misión especial que él sabía que no lograría llevar a cabo.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado para no tener que recordarse a sí mismo que era un gilipollas sensiblero, Draco rodeó el piano e indicó con un gesto a Granger que se apartara un poco y le dejara sitio en el banco. Ella obedeció son los ojos abiertos como platos, pero Malfoy la ignoró. Se acomodó, colocó bien las partituras aunque no le hicieran falta en absoluto y procedió a tocar las primeras notas.

Incluso pese a lo sencillo y casi infantil de la melodía, Hermione se descubrió escuchando perpleja la forma magistral en la que los dedos de Malfoy se movían sobre el piano, confiriéndole a cada nota un carácter especial que enriquecía la pieza acorde a acorde. Draco se interrumpió de pronto y miró de reojo a la chica con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, consciente de que la había impresionado. Señaló las teclas con un amplio gesto y se echó un poco hacia atrás en el banco.

—Tu turno. Vamos, en realidad es fácil. No espero que lo hagas tan espectacularmente bien como yo, por supuesto… Me conformaré con que sigas todas las indicaciones que te di antes.

Hermione se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Aquello era como el día de la prueba: ahí, frente al imponente piano de cola, teniendo que tocar justo después del despliegue de talento de Malfoy. Solo que esa vez era distinto: Draco estaba sentado a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo, y el cien por cien de sus sentidos estaban centrados en ella.

Sí, definitivamente aquello era _mil veces peor_ que el día de la prueba.

Al menos no tenía más público…

—El piano no muerde, Granger —le recordó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja. Ella tomó aire, asintió y arrancó de nuevo.

Esa vez, Draco no la interrumpió. Se limitó a analizar en silencio todos los movimientos de Granger, y ni siquiera la criticó cuando ella se equivocó varias veces al principio. Para su sorpresa, el hecho de permanecer en silencio hizo que la confianza de Hermione aumentara, y con ello, la frecuencia de los errores disminuyó enormemente.

Cuando Granger volvió a inclinarse hacia el piano, Draco apoyó una mano en la base de su espalda de forma inconsciente y empujó un poco para enderezarla de nuevo. Si ella se dio cuenta, no lo demostró, pues toda su atención estaba dividida entre sus propios dedos y la partitura. Malfoy dejó la mano ahí durante un segundo, encontrando inesperadamente agradable el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Hermione, pero la apartó como si se hubiera quemado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por suerte, ella no se percató, aunque eso no impidió que él sintiera una gran repulsión por sí mismo.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Cuando Hermione arrugó la nariz, Draco pensó que tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, así que trató de distraerla lo antes posible.

—Dedos firmes —le indicó con un murmullo—. Arquéalos ligeramente. No pierdas la concentración.

Ella asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, y Draco se echó hacia atrás con un gesto de alivio. Al menos, el hecho de que Granger necesitara dedicarse por completo a lo que estaba haciendo lo salvaría del ridículo de haberla tocado _voluntariamente._

 _Hay que joderse…_

Cuando Hermione acabó, una sonrisa cansada se extendió por su rostro. Parecía tensa pero muy satisfecha de haber logrado terminarla, y Draco se sintió ligeramente contagiado por su buen humor.

—Empieza otra vez. Recuerda mantener las muñecas bajas y la espalda recta —dijo, levantándose del banco y regresando a su posición junto al piano con su mejor expresión de aburrimiento. Lo mejor sería poner distancia entre ellos para evitar un error tan vergonzoso como el de la vez anterior.

Hermione suspiró, dejando de sonreír, pero cabeceó y cogió aire para enfrentarse de nuevo a la partitura.

Esa noche, Hogwarts se durmió con las palabras sin voz de Bach acariciando las paredes de un aula perdida en las profundas mazmorras.

* * *

 **N/A.** Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejasteis review en el pasado capítulo!

 **dianetonks, AlbaBC, Doristarazona, LadyChocolateLover, LaDamaVerde, Tayler-FZ, johannna, Veronika-BlackHeart, Guest anónimo 1, Parejachyca y Ashtad.**

Me gustaría pedir a la gente que no tiene cuenta en FFnet que os pongáis un nombre cuando comentéis como guests, porque me gusta agradecéroslo al final de los capítulos (sé que es una tontería, pero siento que si dejo por escrito vuestro nick quedará constancia de que lo he leído y ha sido importante para mí), y cuando tengo que poner "guest anónimo" siento que es muy impersonal. Por favor, poned aunque sea un número o lo que sea para que pueda dirigirme directamente a vosotros y solo a vosotros. ¡Gracias! :D

Un fuerte abrazo,

Meri

PD/ Siento andar un poco baja de ánimos con este fic... Prometo que nunca lo dejaré abandonado, por mucho que tarde en actualizar. Al contrario que con Destiny y otros Dramiones que dejé a medias, de este sí que sé cómo va a acabar y qué quiero escribir.

PD2/ ¡Deja review para subirme la moral y que Draco/Hermione se siente a tu lado para enseñarte a tocar el piano y corregir tu postura él/ella mismo/a! -Sí, esto también es válido para las que sabéis tocar el piano ;)-


End file.
